Potter-Black: Epilogue
by ArabellaBlack25
Summary: Hours, days, months, years. Arabella and Harry have forever together to deal with life after the war, children, and the everyday life. The last book in the "Potter and Black" series. **Currently on a semi-hiatus as I rewrite the previous stories to correct some grammar, mistakes, make it less cringe-worthy, etc.
1. Not a Chapter Chapter

**HELLO EVERYONE! Holy smoke, the last book ever! Can you believe it? I really can't, really, really, can't. The last book of the whole Arabella Black journey. This, THIS, is it. I almost had a panic attack the other day. This series is my baby. This is like my first born, my SOA story is my second kid. **

**I wanted to thank you all for staying with me through this all. Staying with Arabella through everything. I thank you all for that. You have no idea how grateful I am to all of you. **

**This is the last book, the last story of Arabella's life. **

**And I wanted to warn you and give you a couple heads up about this story so that you know whether or not you want to continue on with Arabella: **

**-Ron and Hermione will have four kids.**

**-Scorpius will not get together with Rose or Lily. **

**-You might not like which Houses I will put the kids, especially Albus and Scorpius. **

**-Lavender Brown is alive. **

**-When I get to the medicine part of the story, I'm going to try and combine the medical world of wizards and Muggles together, especially when it comes to the hardcore medical stuff. You'll see what I mean later. **

**-There are a lot of OCs and OC/OC action. **

**-There are two major storylines that I have created so far. One I have already mentioned and it's on my profile page, and the other one is kind of a secret. But these two story lines will not happen in the beginning. It will happen with the kids are more grown up. **

**-You will not like one of the names of Arabella's kid. Well, you might, I don't know. He/She is named after the most important person in her life. Keep that in mind. **

**-People are going to die. There will be unhappy moments and I already regret them dying, but it happens. **

**I still hope that you will still stay with me throughout all this.**

**Thank you and I hope you like this story. **

**The next chapter will be posted soon after this one. **


	2. Arabella's Mess

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. The first official chapter! WAHO! Sort of short, but the next one will be longer. I promise. Hope you guys like it. **

Arabella's Mess

Arabella Black's life was a complete and utter mess. But what else was new?

It has been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts and a couple weeks since she buried Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. She remembered that day very well. She had convinced Andromeda to bury them in Godric's Hollow, next to Remus's friends and family. It didn't take a very sad and quiet Andromeda to agree.

The funeral was short as neither of them could stand the pain of burying their loved ones. Harry held Teddy as Andromeda cried and as Arabella cried. He tried to comfort Arabella, but she wasn't in the mood to be touched by anybody that day. The Weasleys were at the Burrow as they buried Fred Weasley a few days before and Hermione Granger had hopped on a plane after Fred's funeral in search for her parents, and just to get away from the mess of the wizarding world.

Teddy Lupin was a handsome little baby. He cried and he laughed most days. His hair was a constant change of colour that brightened up anybody's day. He was the only thing that kept Andromeda sane after the loss of her husband, her daughter, and her son-in-law. He kept Harry sane and everybody else. He made everybody else happy except for Arabella.

After the Battle, Harry moved in with her in Grimmauld Place and they stayed together in that horrible house. He worked with Ron and Neville at the Auror Department rounding off the last Death Eaters while Arabella just roamed around the house aimlessly, searching for something to do. She cleaned the rooms, scrubbed the floors and dusted every inch of that place just so she could do something. She even contemplated talking to Walburga Black just so she could do something.

But today was a different day for her. Today was the day of her appointment at St. Mungo's. She made the appointment a couple days ago and didn't tell anyone about it. Harry, Andromeda, Hermione, or Ron didn't know what she was doing. It was probably a false alarm anyways. She was only eighteen for Merlin's sakes!

Arabella didn't need this extra stress and this extra baggage in her life right now. But she still went to St. Mungo's, waiting for her name to be called and to get this over with. There were other people sitting there. They all were alone; none of them came with another person. They were all in the same boat as Arabella. Each crying and realizing what was going to happen to them. Just had just been through a war and now they were going to have to –

'Arabella Black.'

Every eye in the room snapped towards her. The sobbing woman in front of her gave her an encouraging smile with the one towards her left just glared at her. She did that with everyone. The others continued on as though they heard nothing. They weren't bothered with what was happening to Arabella. Arabella slowly got up and walked towards the receptionist who called her name.

'Room 12, Miss Black. The Healer should be with you shortly.'

Arabella nodded as she entered the room indicated. She sat on the examining chair and waited, fiddling with her fingers and biting her lips and kicking her legs in the air. She peeled the skin on her lips and now her lips were bleeding. _Great. _What's one more bleed in her life? A small little bleeding cut on her lips and she was picking at it with her fingernail.

She waited for a long time. The room was big and white and she was scared. This was going to be a defining moment in her life and it couldn't have come at a worse time. She felt as though she was about to puke once again. _Do they have to keep their patients waiting_? Is this their torture mechanism? Keep their patients in a big room all alone so that their anxiety and fears will surface inside them to the point of breaking them so that they would spill their secrets and their fears and – and –

The door finally opened and Arabella took a deep sigh of relief. She finally wasn't alone in the room anymore. A middle-aged black woman walked in with a big smile on her face and that smile was warm and reassuring. That smile brought Arabella to ease. She had dark hair to her shoulders, a head or so taller than Arabella and she was wearing the formal Healer uniform with some charts in her hands.

'Hello, Miss Black,' the Healer said cheerfully. 'How are you this morning?'

'Um, fine,' said Arabella, giving her a tight smile.

'Good,' said the Healer, taking a seat on a chair in front of the examining chair and flipping through the charts. 'Now, my name is Suzanne Wardell, but you can call me Sunny, everybody else does.'

Arabella nodded. 'Okay, Sunny.'

'Now, lift up your shirt, please,' said Sunny, putting the charts on another chair. 'This shouldn't take too long.'

Sunny took out her wand as Arabella lifted up her shirt, exposing her stomach area. Sunny waved her wand and muttered a spell under her breath that Arabella had never heard off. She read over her charts once again and wrote a few things down. The tension as maddening for Arabella.

'So, how did you get the name Sunny?' Arabella asked nervously. 'Why does everybody call you that?'

'Well, a patient called me that a long time ago,' said Sunny, smiling at her. 'She called me her ray of sunshine. I delivered her twins years and years ago. Girl and boy. Troubling birth, but it worked out in the end. Everybody started calling me Sunny after that. It stuck and… never went away after that.'

'You've… always been a Healer?'

'My first and only choice. It's been nice and it's been tough. But the good always weighs out the bad. Are you scared?'

Arabella sighed. 'Terrified. Too young.'

'And yet you fought a war,' commented Sunny.

'That was different,' said Arabella. 'That was horrible, but this…'

Her voice trailed off as tears wheeled up in her eyes. Sunny was looking at her in pity as she gently touched Arabella's hand. Arabella took a big sniff and gave a tight smile that had no warmth in them, not like Sunny's.

'I have to tell you,' said Sunny, squeezing her hand for a moment. 'You know that.'

'Yeah, I know,' said Arabella, nodding. 'But saying it out loud will make it true, and I don't want it to be true.'

'Honey,' said Sunny, 'you're pregnant. You can't run away from something like that.'

Sunny clearly didn't know Arabella well enough. Running away from things were her speciality. But how was she going to run away from a kid she clearly didn't want?

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think. **


	3. The Black Manor

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Thank you all for your reviews in the previous chapter. I can't believe you were all surprised that Arabella was pregnant. Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I've got everything for here to the birth of the kid planned out and I hope you like it and this chapter! **

The Black Manor

It was a couple days after her appointment and after days of thinking it over, Arabella decided to tell Andromeda Tonks first about her predicament before Harry. He might be the father of the child, but she wanted to see how someone else would take the news first before telling the father. She was over for breakfast and was holding baby Teddy in her arms. Andromeda thought they looked cute together; Arabella was using him as a shield.

'How was your appointment at St. Mungo's?' Andromeda asked as she started to clear the table.

'It was, um, fine,' said Arabella, holding Teddy close to her tightly. 'I got, um, some surpri– surprising news.'

'Good or bad?'

'Well, it, um, depends,' said Arabella, shaking slightly. 'Depends on who it's about and whether or – or not –'

'What is it?' snapped Andromeda, irritated at Arabella. Her back was facing Arabella as she started to wash the dishes manually. She just wanted to do something.

Arabella took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Teddy, who was just sleeping quietly on Arabella's chest. 'Before I say anything, remember that I'm holding your grandchild.'

'What is the problem?'

Arabella was biting her lips and picking at her nails when she said, 'I'm pregnant.'

Andromeda's movements halted. Arabella could see the muscles on Andromeda's back seize up and her shoulder blades pop out. Whatever was in her hands dropped into the sink with a _clunk_ and Andromeda turned to Arabella slowly. Her face was almost murderous. Veins were popping out where veins shouldn't and her right eye was twitching. If Arabella held Teddy any tighter, their bodies would merge into one.

'You're pregnant?' Andromeda said slowly, she was holding her wand in her hand, wherever that came from.

'Yes,' Arabella said timidly.

'How did you get pregnant when you were on the run trying to defeat Voldemort?'

'It just sort of happened.'

Andromeda moved her head a little, sort of flexing her neck. 'Is it Harry's?'

'Yes,' said Arabella, grimacing.

Andromeda scowled at the name. She's definitely still not a fan of Harry Potter for a number of reasons, and impregnating her niece was now added to the list, and was probably on the top.

'Did you tell him?'

'Not yet,' said Arabella. 'Thought I'd tell you first, see how you react and then tell Harry.'

'Well,' said Andromeda, taking a deep, 'what are you going to do with it?'

'I – I don't know,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'Not exactly a good time to be having kids, is it? What do you think I should do?'

Andromeda contemplated this question for a moment, still holding her wand, and then she said, 'Keep it. Keep the baby. Take responsibility for your mistake. _You_ got pregnant; _you_ take care of the baby. We are Blacks, remember that.'

Andromeda then came to where Arabella was sitting, around the table, and picked up Teddy. She held him close to her chest and kissed his forehead. He was soundlessly sleeping against her chest as Andromeda rocked back and forth. She looked down at Arabella in disappointment, but after a moment she smiled at Teddy.

'I was mad at Dora when I heard she and Remus got pregnant during a war,' Andromeda began. 'But when she went into labour, and she gave birth to Teddy, I was happy for the first time in months. Ted was gone and he died, you were missing for god knows how long, we were all hiding and didn't know who to trust, but the moment I held Teddy, I was happy.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'I'm still disappointed in you, but I'm going to help you though this. We're family, all of us.'

Arabella nodded, and then she smiled a little. 'You are being very reasonable about this. That colour does not suit you.'

Andromeda rolled her eyes. 'Yes, in a different scenario… I would yell at you and tell you how much of an idiot you were being and the mistakes you were making, but you are eighteen, an adult, and you are capable of making your own decisions and mistakes that will change your life forever, and I will support you.'

Arabella peered closely at Andromeda. 'I'd rather prefer you'd yell at me. Then at least I would know that you're fine and normal.'

Andromeda scrutinized Arabella for a moment, then she placed a hand on Arabella's cheek and kissed the other one. 'Arabella, I'm old and tired of yelling and tiring myself out. Do what you want to do, I'll support you either way. Still disappointed, though, but it comes with being a family.'

Arabella gave her a tight smile, knowing that in some way, Andromeda Tonks will always be there for her, despite all the mistakes she has made in her life. She then kissed Teddy's forehead and said, 'I'd better go. I'll see you later, Andy. Bye, handsome.'

She gently touched Teddy's turquoise hair before walking out of the kitchen, out the front door and Disapparated immediately stepping out into the sunlight. She appeared standing in front of the kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard. She pushed it as quietly as she could and walked right in. In the distance, she could hear little kids laughing as she moved through the tombstones to the one she wanted to be with right now.

_Remus John Lupin_

_BORN March 10, 1960_

_DIED May 2, 1998_

_There's No Greater Victory than to Fall from This World a Free Man_

He was laying right beside Sirius, his friend, and Nymphadora, his wife. She slowly sat down in front of his tombstone with her back leaning against the words she had picked out for the tombstone. She thought the words suited him. He was free from his lycanthropy while he was in heaven. He was finally a free man after all these years of suffering during full moons.

The day after the funeral, Arabella came back quietly by herself and just talked to Remus as though he was there with her. Sometimes, in the middle of the night when she was really lonely and she just wanted to talk to his tombstone, Arabella felt as though he really was there.

'So, what do you think I should do Moony?' she said quietly. 'I know I messed up and forgot to use protection, but what do you think I should do?'

There was a quiet moment in while there was a small breeze and the leaves rustled for a moment. Arabella listened to the small noise as though they were her answer.

'Yeah, I should keep it and tell about it, too, right? Do you think he's going to be okay with it? He doesn't have to be in the kid's life. I'll give him a way out of something, I'll see if he takes it. But I don't know, Moony. Me, a parent? I'll probably mess this kid's life with all my problems and it's not really a good time to start a family or anything. No offense, Moony. Nothing against you really, but let's be honest, it really isn't a good time. But I suppose it's was worth it in the end, right? When you held Teddy, you probably thought it was worth it. Do you think it would be the same? Well, I don't suppose it would.'

Arabella paused for a moment and then said, 'I should talk to Harry about this. The kid is half his, anyways. I'll come back and tell you what he thinks tomorrow. See you later, Moony. Give my love to Nymph.'

Arabella stood up and dusted off the dirt from her pants, made sure she still had her wand, and turned around to leave the graveyard, but then she stopped, freezing and taking a big gulp.

Harry Potter was standing in front of her with a handful of flowers in his hand and wearing a shocked expression on his face.

'I, um, brought some flowers for Tonks and some for my, um, mother,' Harry said slowly, rising the flowers a little higher, as though showing his proof. 'Trenholm let us off early today and I didn't know what else to do and – _you're_ _pregnant_?'

Arabella nodded slowly, still getting over the shock of seeing Harry and knowing that he heard everything.

'With a baby?'

'Yes.'

'Is – is it mine?'

Arabella scowled. 'Yes.'

'Oh, okay,' said Harry in a queasy voice. 'What' – he was squeaking now –'what are you going to do now?'

Arabella just looked at him for a moment, locking her jaws, and said, 'I don't know. I'll figure it out for myself, Harry. Thank you for making this so much more easier for myself.' She then turned around quickly and nearly ran out of the graveyard and Disapparated. She didn't bother to see if he followed her or not. She didn't care.

_What are you going to do now_? You. _You_. Not we, _you. _What was Arabella going to do with their child, not what were _they_ going to do with their child.

She needed to get away from this place and everybody in it. After some thinking in Andromeda's backyard, Arabella thought of just the place.

Without knocking, Arabella entered the house to see Andromeda reading a book to a now awake Teddy. Andromeda opened her mouth to say something, but Arabella beat her to the punch.

'That house in France, the one Walburga gave me. Take me to it.'

* * *

There was no packing required. Arabella didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place where Harry was surely waiting for her. She still had a few extra clothes in Andromeda's house and she could transfigure them later to fit.

Andromeda managed to get the Portkey within a couple hours, and they took off, Teddy secured tightly to Andromeda. Once they touched the silver handle on the goblet and they felt the pull on their navel, they were gone from Britain and soon in the countryside in France.

Arabella couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were if she was given a map of France. The three of them landed at the bottom of a raised hill. There was nothing but open areas around them and a house that stood on top of the raised hill. As Arabella got closer, she realized it wasn't just a house – it was a _manor_. A _huge_ manor. Strange thing about it was that it was nice, considering her grandmother gave it to her.

There was a tall and wide gate standing in their way and Andromeda took out her wand and placed it against it.

'Your wand is your key,' said Andromeda, pushing through the gate and inside the property. 'It will recognize whether or not you are a part of the family. Whether or not you were disowned does not matter.'

Pushing through the gate, Arabella, Andromeda and Teddy made their way up the small, steep lane to the manor. Arabella stopped halfway the lane, staring at the house in disbelief. This was all hers. Beautiful white stone hedge, dark blue rooftop, multiple window, a huge balcony, and grand steps leading to the house, and that was just the front of the house.

'Holy shit,' said Arabella, dumbfounded. She stood there for a moment, just staring at it as Andromeda reached the front doors. Arabella quickly jogged to those doors and saw, as she got even closer, that the Black family crest was sitting above the top windows.

'There are three floors, well, four including the cellar,' said Andromeda, taking out her wand once more and pointing it at the key hole. 'First floor, second floor and attic.'

Andromeda shifted a wide eyed Teddy in her arms and pushed the doors open.

'Oh… my… god,' gapped Arabella.

Inside the house was spacious and beautiful. Everything seemed to be made out of some sort of wood or marble or an infusion of the two. The floors were definitely marble, Arabella was sure of that. The pillars were beautiful and they were only in the entrance hall. The walls were tall and there was a staircase to the right of the front doors. It was quite grand with black railings that led past the second floor.

Arabella was in awe as she stepped forward, staring at the whole place. There were carvings on the ceiling, beautiful carvings of constellations. To the left of her was two mahogany doors that led to an unknown room, to her right were the grand staircase and in front of her was some light, another long hall and she could see an imposing dining table.

'I – I – I don't know where to go,' said Arabella, turning from the stairs to the hall to the doors. 'Where do I go first? Where do I go first? Tell me what to do.' She was jumping and fidgeting, waiting for the next move. She then turned back to Andromeda, who was also deciding the next move as well. Teddy, ever the cute baby, was staring at the house with wide, and now pale, eyes. His eyes were matching the walls and the pillars in the house.

'To the left are doors to the living room,' said Andromeda. 'In front is the dining room. We'll go upstairs later.'

Arabella nearly ran at the doors. It was pretty heavy as she pushed them open. The living room was quite grand itself with tall walls. There were carvings on the crowning of the room and the walls were slightly beige compared to the entrance hall. There was a chandelier from the ceiling and there was a huge fireplace on the opposite of where Arabella was standing, and a big picture that was covered in a grey drape over top the fireplace. The couches were covered as well, and there was another picture on the right, opposite the ostentatious windows. It was in the middle of the wall just above another set of grand doors leading to something else.

She didn't have time to look around as she quickly dashed through the other mysterious doors. She then entered what looked like a study room. The height of the walls was just the same as the living room. On the left side of Arabella was a whole wall that was just a bookcase. There was also a chandelier in this room and huge windows on the wall opposite where Arabella stood. There was a big mahogany desk in front of the windows. There was furniture that was covered up with grey sheets once again. The floors in this room were dark and carpeted with elaborate designs. Then, opposite the huge bookcase were another set of doors leading to another room.

Again, Arabella quickly ran through the doors and entered the dining room. There were large windows on the left side, covering the wall. The table was a dark wood that was in need of some polishing as it was covered with layers of dust. It looked as though it could fit more than twenty or thirty people. It was at least a third of the size of the tables at Hogwarts. The table itself had carvings on the edges and carvings on the huge legs. The chairs had carvings on them as well, though the ones at the heads of the tables were more elaborate. Each chair had dark maroon cushions. There was also a chandelier hanging from the ceiling where there were more carvings on the crowning. And once again, there was another set of doors on the other side of the table.

Arabella quickly ran down the table and entered the kitchen of the house. With all this running, Arabella started to pant, then she quickly searched for a bucket and once she did, she emptied the contents of her stomach. She washed her mouth in the sink and looked around quickly. The kitchen was also big itself, but it was nothing like the house itself. The ceiling was lower than the other rooms. The room was grey and had a solemn feeling to it. There was a small, but low sink, a small white refrigerator, outdated oven and a surprisingly small stone, old fashioned fireplace in the corner, accompanied with cleaning supplies. On the right side of the entrance door to the kitchen was a single door. Arabella turned the knob and saw dark and steep steps leading to the cellar.

Dark and cold, there was only one light bulb in the middle of the room and a small switch next to the staircase. Once Arabella turned the light on, she saw that all the walls were covered with barrels and stacks of wine and beer. Each barrel and stack was labeled with where it came from and what year it was made in. There were from all parts of the world, and the oldest dating back to the eighteenth century. She would have to throw those out soon.

Arabella then turned the lights out and walked up the steep stairs, out of the kitchen and back to where the grand dining table was. She walked to where the windows where and opened the one that led outside to the balcony. The balcony was long and had stairs leading to the large grounds. Further beyond, there were downhill slopes leading to the bottom. At the bottom were more empty spaces and beyond that, there was a river stream and what looked like a tower. She had no idea if it was a tower or something else. She stood on the hedges on the balcony to get a better look, but she still couldn't tell what it was.

'It's a tower,' said Andromeda. Arabella turned around to see her standing at the door window and bouncing Teddy in her arms. 'It's called Star Tower. It has an even bigger family tree in there. It goes as far back as the ninth century. There was even someone called Star Black back then.'

Arabella nodded. 'So everything, including the tower and that river stream over there, that's mine?'

'All yours,' said Andromeda.

Arabella's mouth opened and closed for a while, gazing at the grounds.

'Yeah,' said Andromeda, 'I know.'

* * *

Arabella decided that she would explore the second floor tomorrow. It was all a lot to take in on the first day. Andromeda had left shortly after showing the hidden washroom under the staircase to Arabella.

The next few days were dedicated on exploring the massive manor. The second story had about six bedrooms, including the master bedroom. The normal ones all looked identical: big bed in the center, chest drawers in the corner, dressing table in front of the bed and a window beside the chest drawer. But the master bedroom had an impressive washroom attached to it while the floor itself had three more washrooms.

The attic was dark and not much to it. Spider webs and useless junk were housed there.

Then Arabella went to Star Tower. There was a long spiral staircase leading to the top. After panting and gasping for nearly ten minutes, Arabella finally reached the top to a large circular room. The ceiling was ended pointed towards the top and all around the wall was the whole family tree. At the top were tiny writings that read: _Star Black_.

There was a large portion on the wall missing, showing the river stream and the house and large portions of the grounds, if you stood at the still. There were also a wooden desk and wooden cabinets all around the room. Arabella went over to the desk and saw that it was a big, ancient book that contained information on each member of the black family. It mostly contained their name, date of birth and death. She looked at the end and saw her name under Sirius's. There was a tiny little arrow under her name. She looked around the desk and saw a Magical Quill next to it. It records the names of the children born to the family and writes by itself when they die. It was an interesting book. Arabella looked back to the first name on the front page: _Grey Black. _What an original family she was born into.

Then the wooden cabinets had old photos and some rings and necklaces that had the family crest embroidered on it. There were pictures and paintings of the previous members of the family and some newspaper articles written about them. She didn't bother reading them, but it was pretty exciting knowing that she could read about her family like this whenever she wanted.

There wasn't much to do for food, so Arabella Apparated to the closest town and bought some bread and jam for herself. After that, she got bored. Really, really bored. Exploring the house became tired and her feet kept aching and she was sure they had swollen up every day since she entered the house. She tried to do some cleaning, but she kept sneezing and throwing up every time she tried.

At night, she mostly spent her time sleeping in the living room. Arabella dusted out the couch before she laid there. On her third day, Arabella decided to take the covers off the two paintings in the room. They were both identical, though the man over the fireplace was quite older. He was wearing formal robes with red wine in his right hand. He had black hair, a haughty handsome look that he shared with the other younger man in the other portrait. Arabella, Orion and Regulus Black all had striking grey eyes.

'Ahh, finally,' said Regulus Black, covering his eyes slightly over the doors. 'I thought I'd never see the light of day ever again.'

'You're dead,' snipped Orion Black, his portrait resting over the fireplace. 'Daylight should not matter to the dead, son.'

Regulus Black rolled his eyes, but then he saw Arabella staring at the two of them with shock. He lips spread to a smile, though it wasn't particularly filled with warmth, mostly curiosity and mischief. Regulus Black was smaller than but just as handsome as his brother, Sirius Black.

'And you are?' he asked.

'Arabella Black,' she said in a small voice.

'_Arabella_?' Orion Black said in a high voice. 'What sort of name is that? It is not fitting of our ancestors who worked hard to bring family to the honor that it deserves. _Arabella Black_,' he scoffed, taking a sip of his wine. The fill did not seem to reduce.

Regulus Black did not seem to care about his father's words. He stared at Arabella for a while before saying, 'You're Sirius's daughter, aren't you? Who's your mother, child?'

Arabella, still shocked, said, 'Kassandra.'

'Kassandra,' whispered Regulus Black, puzzling over the name. 'Kassandra… Kassandra Anastas? Is she your mother?'

Arabella nodded.

'Who is that?' demanded Orion Black from where he was. 'Who is that creature, Kassandra Anastas? Who is she?'

'Oh, shut up, father,' snapped Regulus Black, squeezing his eyes together and pinching the bridge of his nose. 'For God's sake, shut up. This girl's Sirius's daughter. She is the last of us and just shut up.'

'The – the last of us,' Orion said in a hushed tone. He looked horrified before turning his head away. 'You mean… Sirius's dead? Is there nobody else with the last name 'Black'?'

'Just me,' said Arabella. 'There are the Malfoys that I know of, but none with the same last name as me – as us.'

Orion Black turned solemn before he got up and walked away from his portrait. Arabella swore that she thought she could hear quiet sodding from where she stood.

'Don't mind him,' said Regulus Black quietly. 'He and Mum thought that the family line will go on for centuries with the last name 'Black'. It's an old mentality, but that's just the way he and Mum were brought up as. The family line continues with blood and name. Nothing more, nothing less.'

Arabella nodded, tired and wanting to go to sleep. 'Yeah, I get it.' She then sighed, still holding the drapes in her hands. 'I'm going to put these drapes over your portraits now and then I'm going to go to bed.'

'Now?' said Regulus Black, his eyes bulging out. 'I haven't had a visitor here in years. Years! The only person I had to talk to was my father, and you saw how he was. Please, just a couple more minutes. Please.'

Arabella grimaced before nodding. 'Fine, what do you want to talk about?'

'What has been going on in the outside world?'

Arabella, remembering that Regulus was an ex-Death Eater, said, 'Voldemort's dead. Harry Potter defeated him.'

Regulus's eyes bulged out even further. 'He's gone? He's truly gone? Forever?'

'Yes,' said Arabella, nodding.

'And who defeated him, again?'

'Harry Potter.'

'Potter… Potter… Isn't that the name of that loud-mouthed boy Sirius was spending all his time with? He was in Gryffindor as well, wasn't he? What was his name? What was his name… ?'

'James Potter and his son's name is Harry,' said Arabella.

'How old is this boy?' Regulus Black asked.

'He's going to be eighteen next month.'

If Regulus Black was shocked before, he looked as though he was going to have a heart attack with her news. 'A school boy defeated the Dark Lord?'

'Well, he's not just a school boy,' said Arabella, defending him. 'He has faced the Dark Lord many times before, if you must know. He is a very capable wizard and he's… wonderful.'

'Really?' said Regulus Black, raising his eyebrow in challenge. Arabella took that challenge. She spent the rest of the night tell the portrait of Regulus Black all Harry Potter had gone through in his life up to the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

Arabella woke up the next morning with someone shaking her shoulders. Her whole body was angled oddly on the couch and when she opened her eyes and gained conscious, her neck and arms were aching. Her eyes were blurry as she tried to focus on the figure sitting in front of her.

'Harry?' Arabella said quietly, rubbing her eyes. 'What – What are you doing here?'

'Er – Andromeda told me how to get here,' said Harry nervously. 'She gave me directions and the Portkey.'

Arabella sat up straighter. 'You finally decided to come here after days? Really?'

'Well, I've been trying to convince Andromeda to tell me where you were,' said Harry, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. 'She wouldn't tell me where you were for days. I don't think she likes me.'

'She doesn't,' said Arabella. 'Don't ask me why.'

Harry nodded, sighing, 'Well, anyways, I wanted to tell you something – I'm in.'

Arabella's eyebrows rose. 'What?'

'I'm in with this whole situation,' said Harry uncertainly. 'With the whole baby thing. Well, it's my baby as well. We were both there when… well, you know, and I should be there for the boy or girl or whatever comes out from your – well… um… yeah…'

Harry ended it off uncertainly, fiddling with his fingers. Arabella, still groggily, was trying to process what Harry was saying. Then there were laughter and Arabella looked up to see Regulus Black laughing at the pair of them and then saying, 'God help this kid when they come out. With parents like the two of you, this kid needs all the help it's going to get.'

**Thank you all for reading! Didn't I promise you a long chapter? :D**

**The Black Mansion is modeled from the The hôtel Biron because that place is beautiful and I can't get it out of my mind. When you look at it, it seems like a place a member of the Black family would stay at. That's what I think. There's a link to the house on my profile page (just ignore most of the grass in the picture). **

**Up next: Telling _everyone_. **


	4. Dinner at the Burrow

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. You guys have been amazing and I love reading your feedback! Hope you like this chapter! **

Dinner at the Burrow

There were a few things in life that Harry wasn't sure about. He wasn't sure when Hermione was coming back from Australia, but he hoped she came back soon. He wasn't sure how he suddenly became a father, but it happened. He wasn't sure where Arabella had gone off to, but was sure that Andromeda Tonks knew. He also knew that Andromeda Tonks hated him. If he was sure of anything going on in his life right now, it was that Andromeda hated him.

But after days of bantering, begging, and camping out in Teddy's nursery, Andromeda finally told him where Arabella was and how to get there.

The moment his feet touched solid ground, Harry couldn't believe it. He stared in awe of the manor that belonged to Arabella as he slowly made his way to the gate. He slowly pressed his wand to it, hoping that it would let him in. A second later, he was inside the Black family estate.

The house was marvelous, there was no doubt about it, but he had no idea what to tell Arabella, or whether or not she was willing to listen to him. He was shocked when he accidently heard her and his choice of words wasn't the best, but he was in _shock_. Naturally, his brain wasn't working at that moment.

During his time at Andromeda's house, threatening to sleep in Teddy's room and doing so, Harry couldn't help but wonder about the kid growing inside Arabella day by day. Many times during the night, Teddy's hair would constantly change, and he thought of his kid running around with Teddy, smiling and laughing. The kid would not know the pain and suffering they had gone through in their life. He was going to be sure of that, at the very least.

Entering the house, Harry looked around with wide eyes.

'Arabella,' he said loudly, looking in the room for any sign of life.

Then a loud male voice answered, confusing him. 'In here, boy! To your left!'

Harry pushed open the mahogany doors to reveal a spacious living room, and two faces staring at him. They both reminded him of his godfather, Sirius Black, and they had the same prominent grey eyes as Arabella. The man over the fireplace was scrutinizing him while the other one over another set of doors was looking amused.

'Who are you?' demanded the man over the fireplace.

'Who are _you_?' Harry retorted back quickly.

'This is my house, boy!'

'Oh, father, shut up,' said the man over the other set of doors. 'It's not even your house anymore.'

Harry looked closely and saw that it was Regulus Black. He looked much like his brother, Sirius, but with slightly less sharper looks. Then Harry looked at the other man, the one demanding his name, and saw where the looks came from.

'I'll introduce myself first,' began the man over the other set of doors. 'I am Regulus Arcturus Black.' He took a small bow from where he was. 'The soon to be great uncle of your child. And that one over there is Orion Black, my father.' He drawled out that word as though he wasn't pleased about saying it. 'Your child's unfortunate great-grandfather.'

'Where's Arabella?' Harry asked.

Regulus Black looked over at one of the couch, his grey eyes pointing, and Harry quickly walked over to see Arabella sleeping on the couch on an odd angle. The pillow was far from her head and the blanket had slipped off her body and onto the floor. Harry looked over to Regulus Black and then turned back to Arabella.

'Arabella,' Harry said softly, gently nudging her shoulders. With no result, Harry nudged a little harder and then started to shake her shoulders a bit more. Arabella slowly opened her eyes, a soft groan emitting from her lips before straightening up a little.

'Harry?' she said quietly, rubbing her eyes. 'What – What are you doing here?'

And that's when Harry's nerves got to him.

'Er – Andromeda told me how to get here. She gave me directions and the Portkey.'

Arabella sat up straighter. 'You finally decided to come here after days? Really?'

'Well, I've been trying to convince Andromeda to tell me where you were,' said Harry, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. 'She wouldn't tell me where you were for days. I don't think she likes me.'

'She doesn't. Don't ask me why.'

Harry sighed, already knowing that answer. Hearing it from Arabella wasn't something that helped his nerves.

'Well, anyways, I wanted to tell you something – I'm in.'

Arabella's eyebrows rose. 'What?'

Harry began talking once again, uncertainly. Anything he had prepared from before had been forgotten. 'I'm in with his whole situation. With the whole baby thing. Well, it's my baby as well. We were both there when… well, you know, and I should be there for the boy or girl or whatever comes out from your – well… um… yeah…'

Someone had to stop him and stop him quickly. He was getting embarrassed from his words and someone had to stop him immediately. He ended off the sentence nervously and even more uncertainly, fiddling with his fingers. Then came a laugh and Harry turned his head to see Regulus Black laughing at them and then saying, 'God help this kid when they come. With parents like the two of you, this kid needs all the help it's going to get.'

* * *

'Oh, shut up,' snapped Arabella. She quickly bashed her wands towards his portrait and the grey sheet covered him up once again. She then turned to Orion's portrait.

'Now, listen here, young lady –'He began, his face severe and his finger pointing at her, as though threatening her. But before he could finish his sentence, Arabella waved her wave once again and another grey sheet covered his portrait as well.

_'HOW DARE YOU_!' Orion Black screeched from behind the sheet. '_TAKE THIS OFF ME THIS INSTANCE_! _I AM YOUR GRANDFATHER_! _HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THIS_!'

Arabella rolled her eyes and groaned. She then got up, took Harry's hand and led him into the study room. Even though she closed the door behind them, she could see hear Orion's screeches and Regulus tell him to shut his mouth through the thick doors. She rested her head on the doors for a moment, wondering what it would be like to have a normal family with normal people problems. After a moment or two, she turned to face Harry, who was looking around in the room.

'I'm giving you an out right now,' said Arabella slowly. Harry turned to face her, paying attention. 'If you're going to bail, bail now. Not down the road and when it's going to hurt. Do it now if you ever thought about it.'

'I'm not leaving,' said Harry. 'You know that.'

'I've giving you a way out, Harry,' said Arabella. 'You don't have to be here at all if you don't want to. I'm not going to hold a grudge or anything if you walk out those doors right now. I'll understand.' _I would probably do it if I had the chance. _

'Like I said,' said Harry, 'I'm not leaving.'

'Harry, it's a kid,' said Arabella. 'It poops, cries and screams like a – a – a mandrake. I'm practically carrying a mandrake in me. You have a way out right now, are you sure about this?'

'_Yes_,' said Harry, stressing out that word. 'Sorry to disappoint you,' he nearly spat out, 'but I'm staying.'

That answer should have made Arabella happy, but she was quite irritated with his answers. She scowled at him before walking toward the kitchen to get something to eat.

'How did you get in here anyway?' Arabella asked as they entered the dining room. 'Only members of the family are allowed to get through the gate.'

'Maybe it recognized that you were pregnant and I'm the father,' said Harry nonchalantly. Arabella cringed at the sentence.

'Yeah, whatever,' said Arabella. 'Did you bring any food?'

They entered the kitchen where there was a single loaf of bread on the counter with open jam next to it.

'You smell like cheese,' said Arabella. 'Did you bring cheese?'

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, a very loud and angry voice from a room far from theirs said, '_WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON_!'

Arabella nearly growled. 'They are so bloody _annoying_!' Her anger towards Orion and Harry was exhausting and made her stomach flip up and down and boil. She sat down slowly on the ground and brought the bucket she had been using closer and started to dry heave into it. Her head was pounding and she felt Harry sitting beside her and moving her hair away from her face. Her neck was burning up and her shoulders were aching more than before.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said in a small voice. 'For this and everything.'

Arabella hugged the bucket closer to her. 'It's not your fault. I was there too. I had just as much to do with it as you did.'

Harry and Arabella both sighed heavily.

'Now what?' said Harry.

'I have no idea.'

This wasn't what Arabella's life was supposed to be like after the war. She imagined peace and quiet for a long time, and then she would ease her way into a family, but that was supposed to be a long time away. She was not supposed to have six months of peace and then have a screaming mandrake in her ears for the next eighteen years.

'_AT LEAST GIVE US AN UPDATE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO _RUDE!'

* * *

Grimmauld Place was somewhere Arabella did not like living. It was a dark place that made anyone who entered depressed, but it was where she and Harry stayed in for the time being. They stayed in separate rooms and tried their best not to go into the other's rooms, even if they heard screaming during the middle of the night. They both knew it was their dreams and they both did not want to bother the other with useless questions and empty condolences.

Andromeda wasn't happy to see Arabella and Harry living together, but didn't say anything about it in the end. She ignored him most of them time, and nearly snaps at him when she has to address him. Harry was nice and polite to her, but Arabella could see his patience running out as the days go by.

With the mandrake inside her, Arabella's patience was running out as well.

* * *

Arabella and Harry Apparated to the protection border at six o'clock on the day of Harry's eighteenth birthday. Despite Harry's many protests, Mrs Weasley wanted to do something nice for his birthday, even though she and the Weasleys were still hurting from the loss of Fred Weasley.

They quietly and slowly made their way over to the dimly lit Burrow, each silent from their fight at Grimmauld Place. Arabella hoped that it wouldn't transfer into the Burrow in front of the Weasleys and the others.

They sun was starting to slowly descend and the air was getting cooler as they finally knocked on the door. Mr Weasley opened the door with a smile, though Arabella could see that his heart wasn't in it, and Harry, but the looks of it, could sense that as well.

'Happy Birthday, Harry,' Mr Weasley said, shaking Harry's hand. 'It's good to see both of you again in such good health.'

Arabella gave a polite nod, already feeling bad and her stomach was sensing the uneasiness in the outside world. Oh, the joy of living in a womb for nine months. She was slightly jealous of the mandrake. Rolling around inside a warm space while the parents suffered.

'It's good to see you too, Mr Weasley,' said Arabella, kissing his cheek. She then entered the kitchen, giving a tight smile.

Ron and Bill were sitting on the kitchen table. They stood up immediately when they saw Harry and Arabella.

'Happy Birthday, Harry,' said Bill, smiling as they shook hands while Ron and Arabella hugged each other.

'How are you feeling?' Ron asked Arabella as they let go of each other. 'You look a bit sick.'

'Oh, I'm fine,' said Arabella. Harry coughed from where he was standing and Arabella tried not to give him a look. 'How are you both?'

'Holding up,' said Ron. 'Hermione came back yesterday with her parents. Doesn't sound good though. They're a little bit mad at her for what she did to them.'

'Where is she now?' asked Harry.

'In the other room with Ginny, George and Percy,' said Ron, pointing with his thumb.

Then the door opened once again and Mrs Weasley, along with Fleur entered the Burrow, bustling along and carrying various things in their arms.

'Oh!' said Mrs Weasley, her voice throaty, as though she had been crying. 'It's nice to see you, dears.' She then proceeded to put down her items on the counter and hugged Harry, and then Arabella. Mrs Weasley sniffled as she held onto Arabella before letting go and pretending as though nothing happened.

'Dinner should be ready soon,' said Mrs Weasley in a slightly high-pitched voice as Fleur wished Harry Happy Birthday. 'We're almost done with the cake and the chicken needs a little more time. Bill, Ron, would you please set the table. Will Andromeda and Teddy be joining us?'

'They should be here soon,' said Arabella.

'Yes, yes, good,' said Mrs Weasley. 'Unfortunately, Kingsley won't be joining us. He's rather busy at the moment, and Hagrid's still trying to find a nice giant clan for Grawp to stay with. They send their wishes, Harry.'

Harry nodded as Arabella awkwardly made her way into the living room to see Hermione Granger, Ginny, George and Percy Weasley all sitting there, each as awkward as the other. Hermione sat down on an armchair while the three Weasley children were all sitting on the couch. Ginny was in the middle while George and Percy were on either side of her. The moment Arabella entered the living room, Hermione got up and gave her a tight hug, which Arabella immediately returned.

'How have you been?' Hermione asked as she held Arabella in arm's length.

'Um, good,' said Arabella, giving another tight smile to someone. 'How are things with your parent's?'

Hermione's face fell slightly. 'It's… we're making progress. It's going to be fine.'

'Good, good,' said Arabella, nodding. 'If you ever need me –'

'Grimmauld Place, I know,' said Hermione as Ginny got up and hugged Arabella as well. Ginny was looking at her weird as Arabella hugged George and shook hands politely with Percy.

Then there was a stage of awkwardness as they all sat down in silence, either look at each other, the walls, the ceiling or the floor. Thankfully, they were all saved when Fleur entered the room a few minutes later to announce that dinner was ready. As soon as they sat down, Andromeda and Teddy arrived and they began to eat.

Dinner was lovely. They had chicken with roasted potatoes and green beans. They made polite conversation, but none lasting too long. They mostly paid attention to little Teddy, who looked like a Weasley for the night. This really hit Mrs Weasley as she had to excuse herself for a few moments. When she came back, Andromeda passed him to her and Teddy ate his dinner with Mrs Weasley, who smiled the whole night because of him.

After dinner was done, the cake came out. It wasn't as big as the only last year, but it was still big itself. It was a double layered lemon cake with butter cream frosting.

'It looks lovely dear,' said Mr Weasley. 'It truly does.'

'I think it's time to sing,' said Mrs Weasley, kissing Mr Weasley's cheek. 'Harry, you stay where you are. Everybody else, gather around.'

'Actually,' said Harry, clearing his throat and standing up, 'I, um, have some news.'

Arabella's eyes widened as she stood between Andromeda and Ginny. Did he not learn _anything _from their argument that same day? Oh, if he said what Arabella knew he was going to say, there was going to be a world of hurt. She was trying to telepathically tell him not to say anything. She was concentrating her best while figuring out escape routes in the Burrow.

'What is it, Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Well, me and Arabella have news,' said Harry. He looked at Arabella to see her glaring at him.

'Well, spit it out,' said Ron. 'You're making us nervous.'

Arabella's glaring face turned almost pleading but then her stomach turned horribly. It felt as though there was acid in her stomach and she quickly – and as quietly as she could – went over to the kitchen sink, doubled over, and spilled dinner out.

Everybody turned to look at in worry as Harry said, 'Arabella's pregnant.'

'Oh, God,' moaned Arabella as she saw the roasted potatoes in the sink and the green beans slowly following.

Bill, Fleur, George and Percy's eyebrows rose. Hermione's mouth dropped. Ron made some choking noise. Ginny covered her mouth with her right hand. Mr Weasley's smile froze. It seemed as though he didn't hear when Harry said, or maybe he did and decided to block it out. Andromeda stood perfectly fine with Teddy chewing his hand.

'Excuse me, dear, but what did you say?' asked Mrs Weasley.

Andromeda pointed her thumb at Arabella. 'She's pregnant.' She then pointed at Harry. 'He knocked her up.'

'Is this true?' Hermione asked, sounding horrified.

'Yes,' groaned Arabella, leaning against the sink.

Mrs Weasley was looking between Harry and Arabella, looking sad and worried and shock all at once. She then looked at Arabella with what she thought was pity and then she said, 'Sit down, dear. I'll make you some tea that will help with the nausea. It worked for me when I was expecting Bill.' She then led Arabella to the closest chair and then off to get her some tea.

'When did this happen?' Ron asked, staring at them. 'I mean, how – when – are you sure you're pregnant?'

'Pretty sure, Ron,' said Arabella.

'Did this happen at our house?' asked Bill, disgusted. Fleur's eyes widened.

'Our house!' she shrieked, mortified.

'Urgh!' said Hermione and Ginny.

'You conceived a baby in Shell Cottage?' said Hermione in a hushed voice. 'How could you?'

'More importantly, why would you?' asked Ginny.

'It's not liked we planned it,' said Harry. 'It just… happened.'

'In someone's house,' said Ron. 'We were in the other room!'

'And now we 'ave to get another bed for that room!' said Fleur. 'And burn the other one!'

'Now you're bringing a baby into this mess!' said Hermione. 'Did you think this was the right time to do so?'

'Did you use protection?' asked Bill.

'What were you thinking?' asked Fleur.

'Obviously –!'

'Idiots!'

'Why would you –?'

'Shut up!' George shouted. He looked as though he was having a headache while Mrs Weasley's shoulders shook in the kitchen. He turned to Arabella, sat down and laid his hand over hers. 'How are you holding up?'

'Scared,' said Arabella in a hushed voice.

'I know,' said George, nodding.

Then Mrs Weasley sat a cup of ginger tea in front of Arabella and squeezed her shoulders. 'I'll try to see if I have my old cookbook from when I was pregnant. I'll give you a copy now that you're eating for two.'

'Thank you, Mrs Weasley,' said Arabella gratefully. She took a sip of tea as Mrs Weasley began to cut the cake up and hand out pieces. Arabella got the biggest one. They all sat down and began to eat slowly, each glancing at each other in guilt and looking at Arabella and Harry.

'Sorry,' whispered Hermione. 'I didn't mean to make you feel guilty for what happened, but it's all so _sudden_.'

'We know,' said Harry.

'I'm sorry as well,' said Fleur. 'But we are still burning that bed.'

Arabella snorted into her tea and was laughing, soon enough Harry, Andromeda, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Mr and Mrs Weasley joined in. George smiled, though it did not quite reach his eyes. After finishing their cake, Andromeda and Teddy were the first to leave, then Bill and Fleur, stating that if Arabella needed anything, to owl them or Floo over immediately.

Then it was Hermione's turn to leave. She gave Harry a hug and gave a bigger one to Arabella.

'I'm sorry about what I said before,' said Hermione quietly so that nobody else could hear. 'I didn't mean it, but I'm just worried about you, and it's not –'

'The right time, I know,' said Arabella. 'Nothing I haven't thought of before.'

'I really am sorry.'

'I know, Hermione. Don't worry about me.'

Arabella gave her a comforting smile as they said goodnight to Hermione Granger as she disappeared from the Weasley's fireplace. George and Percy went upstairs after that, both sleeping in the same room, while Mrs Weasley went to go search for something.

'Everything's going to be fine,' said Ron, as though trying to convince himself more than Arabella or Harry. 'The kid will be fine. You're going to be fine.'

'Thanks, Ron,' said Harry.

'You'll be good… parents,' said Ginny, as though not certain about what she was saying. She didn't look very convinced as she said those words. 'You'll have us as well, don't worry.'

'Thanks,' said Arabella, giving her a tight smile.

Then Mrs Weasley came bustling down the steps, a small hand book in her hands.

'Here we are,' said Mrs Weasley, pressing it in Arabella's hands. 'I just made a copy. If you ever get confused or don't feel up to cooking or –'

'You will be the first person I get, Mrs Weasley,' said Arabella sincerely.

Mrs Weasley gave her a smile as her eyes began to water, and they she hugged Arabella, squeezing her. She slowly smoothed Arabella's hair before letting go. It looked as though she wanted to say something to Arabella, but she made an excuse under her breath and soon left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Mr Weasley watched her walk away with a sad smile before turning to Arabella and Harry. 'Good night, Harry, good night, Arabella. I hope you have a safe journey back.'

Arabella and Harry, a little shocked, both nodded. They hugged Ron, Ginny and Mr Weasley once more, and then soon departed the Burrow. They walked the lane back to the protection border. Arabella quietly flipped through the cookbook and looked up at Harry.

'Are you happy, Harry?'

'Are you?'

They both said nothing, but each already knowing the answer to that. Everybody else seemed accepting and that there was no way out of this, but that doesn't really change the answer to the question at all. _No, I am not happy at all._

**Thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think! **


	5. To Build a Home

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. This chapter is slightly more fast paced than I would like it to be,but I'm hoping that it still turned out okay. Hope you all like this chapter! **

To Build a Home

Arabella quickly walked down Diagon Alley. It was slowly being resorted to its former glory, though there were still a couple shops that were closed. Ollivander's had a sign that said: _OPENING SOON_. But Arabella wasn't looking to buy another wand, hers was fine. She was looking for Sally Bridges's office.

She looked left and right constantly, bumping into various forms of life, and then she saw the small sign she must have passed many times before but never bothered to read it.

_SALLY BRIDGES_

_UPSTAIRS, THIRD DOOR ON THE RIGHT_

There were small, dark stairs leading up to the second floor, crammed in between two closed shops. Arabella climbed up the narrow stairs and walked down the narrow hallway until she reached the third door on her right. The door was ajar and Arabella slowly opened it to a crammed office. Files and pieces of paper scattered everywhere and a frantic woman running around her small office. Tall, sandy blond hair, long face, and looking as talking to herself as though she was mad, and by the looks of the bags under her eyes and the messiness of her hair, she was.

'They want it in beige, do they?' she talked frantically to herself, not noticing Arabella. 'Beige – beige! As though they are kings and queens of the bloody world – boy, the things I would do to them if I ever – and that kid – beige! – if I could just get my hands on them –'

'Hello!' Arabella said loudly before the lady could go any further.

She turned around and jumped at the sight of Arabella, and then blushed, realizing that someone heard her ranting.

'Oh! Hello, there,' she said in a rather high-pitched voice, dropping whatever was in her hands on the floor. 'Sorry about that – Sally Bridges, realtor. How can I help you, Miss…?' She held her hands out.

'Um, Black, Arabella Black,' said Arabella, taking the hand and shaking it.

Sally Bridges's eyes widened for a moment and her mouth hung open. 'Oh, my…' She looked around at Arabella's arms, though it was covered by a sweater, despite it being hot outside. 'What – what can I do for you, Miss Black?'

She took a seat on her cluttered desk and Arabella sat across from her. Sally Bridges shifted some papers around so that they could see each other much clearer.

'I want to buy a house,' said Arabella. 'But I don't want a nice house. I want the worst thing possible, the shittiest on the shit list.'

Sally Bridges continued to look shocked. 'Er – if you don't mind me asking, why?'

'Why what?'

'You want the worst possible house I could possibly find, but why? Why not a nice, little cozy one or a big one by the ocean?'

Arabella smiled, though more amused at Sally Bridges, than the smile having any sort of warmth. 'I want to build my own house from the ground up. I need a project. I have no job and nothing to do most days, and this is something I really want to do.' She took a deep breath. 'I want to build my dream house. Are you going to help me or should I ask someone else?'

Sally Bridges sat up straighter at the threat of losing a client. Her eyes narrowed, and then she smiled. 'Big land?'

'Yes,' said Arabella. 'That will do.'

* * *

After seeing five houses that day and ten the next, Arabella found the perfect house on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, miles away from cemetery or her old house or the Potter's house.

It was perfect. The wood work looked as though it was hanging by threads. The windows were all broken. It looked as though the life was sucked out of it, and Arabella wanted the house.

* * *

'You, Miss Black, have now become my most bizarre client,' Sally Bridges said to Arabella as she signed the documents. 'Even the one with the junkies in it wasn't good enough for you.'

'If people could live in it, it meant that it was too good,' said Arabella. 'I wanted something that looked as though if you took a step inside, you could collapse through the floor. That one didn't look like that, but this one does.'

'Good to know,' mumbled Sally Bridges. 'So, have you told Mr Potter that you're moving?'

Arabella's hands stiffened. 'I don't see how it's any of your business.'

'Well, Godric's Hollow is the place where you and Mr Potter have both lost –'

'I know what me and Harry have lost in our lives, I don't need you to remind me,' said Arabella, handing the papers back to Bridges. 'And me living on the edge of Godric's Hollow means nothing. It's just a house where I'm going to build new memories for myself. Better memories that will run the old ones away. And what I do with my life should mean nothing to you. I'm just your client, nothing more.'

Sally Bridges did not look pleased at Arabella's words, but tried to keep it as professional as possible.

'I have a number for a contractor. Would you like the number? He's a wizard as well, if you were wondering.'

'Yes, that would be nice,' said Arabella.

Sally Bridges looked through her drawers before finally emerging with a small business card and a set of keys.

'Well, I guess this is it, Miss Black,' said Sally Bridges, handing them over to her. 'It was pleasure doing business with you.'

'Yes,' said Arabella, grabbing the keys and the card, 'up until this point, everything was fine. Thank you, Ms Bridges. You have been a tremendous help. I hope to never see you again.'

Sally Bridges wasn't pleased, but Arabella didn't care as she walked out her office.

* * *

Arabella picked up some already made chicken on the way back to Grimmauld Place for her, Harry, and mandrake. Lately, mandrake has been craving spicy food and she bought extra hot sauce that she was sure she was the only one that was going to use it.

Tonight was when she was going to tell Harry about her dream home and then maybe show him the ruined house.

She entered Grimmauld Place and quickly headed off towards the deserted kitchen. Kreacher was at Hogwarts, helping the teachers rebuild it to its former glory with the other house-elves. She was all alone in the house as she prepared dinner for the two of them.

After a few moments of setting the plates, there was a quite tap on the kitchen window and there was a dark brown owl with a letter attached to its beak. Arabella let it in and quickly opened the envelope.

_Arabella, _

_ I was wondering whether or not you would like to have lunch with me the day after tomorrow at noon. I have something to ask you, and would prefer if you would come to my office. Please replay to me as soon as possible with your answer. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Though Kingsley did not mention why he would wish to meet her, she replied anyways, saying that she would be happy to meet up with him. The moment she sent the owl away, Harry entered the house, bringing some wildflowers with him as well.

'I thought you might like these,' said Harry, getting a vase for them. 'How was your day?'

'Fine,' said Arabella, sitting at the table. 'What about you?'

'Long,' said Harry, sighing, 'and tiring. How's mandrake?'

'Mandrake made me puke three times today in different houses, so mandrake's fine.'

'Houses? What are you talking about?'

'I went house shopping for the past two days, and I bought one today,' said Arabella, smiling.

'Really?' asked Harry, sitting across from her. 'It is nice?'

Arabella snorted, deciding that the moment Harry sees the house was going to be the best thing she will ever see in a while.

* * *

'No.'

'What?' said Arabella, looking back at him. They weren't even at the house yet, but Harry knew they were in Godric's Hollow and he wasn't happy about it. 'What are you talking about?'

'Do you know where we are?' asked Harry. 'Because it seems as though you don't.'

'I know we're in Godric's Hollow, Harry,' said Arabella. 'And I already bought the house from Bridges. I gave her the money and I signed the papers.'

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before looking ahead at the house she just bought. He then laughed, though rather unkindly. 'That? You bought that? You're kidding me, right?'

Arabella grinded her jaws, feeling a headache coming her way. She's dealing with mandrake and Harry all together.

'I'm going to tear this house down and rebuild another one,' said Arabella. 'I'm going to build my own house the way I want it to be. It's miles away from the other houses and the graveyard and… this is my house, Harry. This is my house, whether you live in it or not, this is my house and this is what I'm going to do. Are you in or what?'

Harry looked at her and then at the house. 'I don't know. We're so close to… I don't know if I could, Arabella.'

Arabella tried not to show the disappointment in her face. 'Fine, okay. Do whatever you want, Harry. If this is you bailing, then just leave now.'

'I'm not leaving,' said Harry defiantly. 'I just don't want to do it _here_.'

'But I do!' shouted Arabella on the sidewalk. There were no houses on either side as the one she bought was nearly isolated from the others. She was glad because no one would be able to hear her. 'I want to live here! This is my choice, and… I don't want to be afraid of a place because it has some bad memories. I want to make new ones, better memories. I'm not running away from Godric's Hollow, and I don't want you to run away either.'

Harry considered her words for a moment, still looking at the house. 'Better memories? With mandrake?'

'Yeah, with mandrake,' said Arabella.

'Do you have a plan?'

'I have a contractor.'

* * *

Today was the day she was going to meet Kingsley and her contractor.

Kingsley had arranged for a Floo Connection between Grimmauld Place and the Ministry on a Tuesday morning.

The Atrium was better than what she saw the last time she was there. There was no longer the horrible statue of a wizarding throne on top of Muggles. Instead, there was a large white marble stone that stood halfway to the ceiling. Looking closely, you could see the names of the witches and wizards that sacrificed their lives during different wizarding wars. There was still the room downstairs for the families that wanted to spend time alone and mourn by themselves.

After a while of staring at it, Arabella joined the rush of the other witches and wizards toward the golden gates at the end of the hall. She waited for a while before the golden grilles before her clattered open and she entered with others hurrying in. she stood in the corner as the grilles clang shut and the lift began to move upward.

A middle-aged woman with a folder in her hands took a glance at Arabella before doing a double take. Her eyes widened for a moment and her mouth was agape. Arabella pretended not to notice and hoped that she would stop staring, but then the others caught on and one brave person approached her.

'Are you Arabella Black?' asked a rather small woman with a squeaky voice.

'No,' said Arabella shortly. 'I'm Ava Moon. Stop staring at me, all of you.'

Some believed her and turned away, looking ashamed. Others, like the small woman, wasn't convinced, and said, 'Are you sure?'

'I think I would know what my own name is,' snapped Arabella.

The small woman turned away and looked at the ground as a cool woman's voice said, 'Department of Magical Transportation.' She hurried away quickly as Arabella glared after her.

One by one, the employees began to slowly leave the elevator, and after a while, Arabella was alone in the elevator. She finally got off when the cool female voice said, 'Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff.'

The floor was covered in thick purple carpets and all the office doors were a gleaming mahogany. There were a few people walking around, but none addressed her. At the corner of the hall was a large door with a golden plaque on it.

_KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT_

_British Minister of Magic_

Arabella knocked on the door.

'Enter!'

The room had a view of the Atrium. She could see the white stone fountain from the windows behind Kingsley's desk. There weren't much personal items in his office, except for certain medals and a board of paper clippings. It seemed more of the office of an Auror rather than a Minister.

'Still holding onto your old position?' Arabella asked, pointing at the board.

'They can't take the Auror out of me,' said Kingsley, standing up and walking around the desk. 'It's good to see you again, Arabella.'

Kingsley Shacklebolt was still the same as ever. Taller than Arabella with broad shoulder, and still bald. His voice was the same deep reassuring voice she found comforting years ago. He hugged Arabella before taking a seat out for her.

'Thank you,' said Arabella as Kingsley sat down on his on the other side.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'A little sick, but getting there,' said Arabella.

'That's good,' said Kingsley. His thumbs were twiddling together as he smiled at Arabella.

'I'm not here for lunch, am I?' asked Arabella.

Kingsley held his hands in surrender. 'You got me. I do have an ulterior motive. I have a job opening for you.'

'A job?' asked Arabella, her eyebrows rising. 'You're offering me a job?'

'It's a very good job,' said Kingsley. 'This job leads to an even bigger one and a huge one after that. I'm offering you the job of Assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

'What? You're offering me the job of an assistant?'

'Yes, you will me Madam Grace Chin's assistant. You will be helping her with the day-to-day work of the wizarding world.'

'How does this lead to a better job?'

'Well, if you don't get fired in a couple years, Grace Chin might give you a good reference and you will have a senior position and then one day down the road, you might just be the Head of the Department.'

'What?' asked Arabella, this time more astonished.

'I was speaking to Professor McGonagall a few days ago and she recommended I talk to you, Arabella. You will be working with the best of the best, you will get to learn from her, absorb from her, and sometime down the road, you will be sitting in her position. What do you say, Arabella?'

Arabella was expecting cold sandwiches, not a job offer, and a pretty good one at that. Her mouth was open and she was staring at Kingsley for a full good minute before saying, 'I'll take it.'

Kingsley clapped his hands together and let out a shout of delight. 'Excellent! Excellent! I must say, I was a little worried about what you were going to say, but I am very happy with your decision. Would you like to meet Grace?'

'Yeah, sure,' said Arabella, nodding eagerly.

'Right this way,' said Kingsley as they both got up and headed out the door.

They took the elevator and head to the second floor: 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.'

They took a left and headed towards a door a bit further away from the Auror Headquarters. They came face to face with a big mahogany door that had a gold plaque on it that read:

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_GRACE CHIN_

In front of the door was a single desk that was completely empty.

'This will be your desk,' said Kingsley, indicating to it. 'In a couple days' time, it will be cluttered.'

'I bet,' muttered Arabella as Kingsley knocked on the door.

'Come in!' said a voice from the other side.

They entered a very big room as Grace Chin looked up. She was a pretty woman of Asian descent with long, shinning dark hair that was a foot or so shorter than Kingsley. She stood up with a sort of elegance as she smiled warmly at Kingsley and then at Arabella.

'Is this her?' she asked Kingsley.

'Grace, meet Arabella Black,' said Kingsley. 'Arabella, this is Grace Chin, your new boss.'

'It's nice to meet you,' said Arabella as she moved closer to shake Grace Chin's hand.

'Likewise,' said Grace Chin, looking at her up and down. Her eyes rested momentarily on Arabella's stomach and then resting on Arabella's face once again.

_Oh, god, she knows_ Arabella taught to herself, panicking.

But Grace Chin just smiled at her, and then she said, 'You'll start next week. Your regular time starts at eight in the morning, but I would like you to come at seven on your first day so that I could show you where everything it before the day starts.'

'Oh,' said Arabella, shocked. 'Okay, thank you. Thank you so much for this job.'

'Welcome aboard,' said Grace Chin. 'I'll see you next week. Now, if you don't mind, I have to finish a report right now. I'll see you next week,' she told Arabella and then turned to Kingsley, 'and I'll see you tomorrow. Good day to you both.'

Kingsley and Arabella left the room soon after and there was a spring in her step as she headed towards a different elevator than Kingsley, who she bided a good day. It was a good day so far, and she didn't even throw up on her new boss. Mandrake seemed to be happy with the job as well. Now, time to plan her dream house.

* * *

Tucker Taber was late and Arabella's amazing day was slowly slipping from her fingers. He was an hour late and her patience was running out and mandrake didn't seem to like it either.

Then in the distance, there was a small _pop_ and Arabella turned to her right to see a small group of men, maybe five or six, walking her way. They were all talking animatedly with each other and Arabella wasn't impressed.

The leader of the pack was the first one to reach her. He was taller than Arabella, almost the same height as Ron, with broad shoulder, dark hair and dark eyes. He smiled at Arabella. 'Arabella Black?'

'You're late,' Arabella said shortly.

The man laughed and at least looked a little embarrassed. 'Yeah, sorry about that. We were just with another client and they were a bit picky. I'm Tuck Taber,' he said, holding his hand out.

Arabella narrowed her eyes at him before shaking his hand. 'Arabella.'

After a moment, he let go her hand and introduced the others. 'This is Skinner,' he pointed to a very skinny and short man who gave her a polite nod, 'Wade,' a dark older man with a big smile shook her hand, 'Ray,' a olive skinned man who waved from where he was, 'and Rex,' a fat, balding man who smiled widely at her.

'Well, it's nice to meet you all,' said Arabella. 'And this is the house,' she pointed at the disastrous thing she bought.

Tuck Taber looked a little rapt at the house before nodding. 'So you want us to tear this down?'

'Exactly,' said Arabella, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Tear this thing down and build a new one with a completely different look.'

Ray looked particularly excited about the idea of tearing the house down. He looked giddy at the thought.

'Do you have an idea of what you want?' Tuck asked Arabella, who nodded. 'That's good. Wade will be getting your idea and the rest of us will start with this house. Let's go.'

Tuck, Skinner, Ray and Rex looked inside the house and around it as Arabella and Wade stayed a good distance away, consulting.

'So, your dream house, huh?' said Wade with a big smile. 'Gotta be prefect?'

'You know it,' said Arabella, taking a deep breath. 'A bit nervous though.'

'Don't be, we know what we're doing,' said Wade, reassuring her. 'So, what's your dream house, Miss Black?'

'First thing, it's just Arabella. Second, _big_.'

'Big? How big exactly?'

'Well, two stories, plus an extra one for the attic. Lots of bedrooms and everything is spacious with wood and the fireplace is stoned and then windows! Large windows and –'

'Um, isn't that Harry Potter?' said Wade, interrupting her, pointing over her shoulders.

Arabella looked over to see Harry stalking towards her, not looking very happy at all. She mumbled an excuse to Wade before walking towards Harry and meeting him halfway.

'What's wrong?' Arabella asked.

'Did you accept a job from Grace Chin today?' Harry asked, almost sounding furious.

'Yeah, why?'

'While you're pregnant?' hissed Harry.

'So? What's the big deal?'

'What's the big –? How about the fact that you're pregnant and you accepted a job in the Ministry? You could get hurt, the kid could get hurt. Is that what you want?'

'How dare you,' snarled Arabella, hitting his shoulders. 'You think I would get the kid hurt purposely, don't you?'

'It's not like you wanted the kid in the first place.'

'Neither did you!' exclaimed Arabella. 'But I'm not going to hurt the kid or myself. You have to trust in me, Harry!'

'Do you?' Harry asked. 'Do you trust me?'

'Of course I do!'

'Then why didn't you tell me you were ever looking for a house? Or that you planned on building one or that you were ever doing any of this?' His palms were motioning towards the ground, indicating to where they were and what was happening behind her. 'Or when you gave yourself up to Bellatrix and made us leave without you?'

Arabella blinked at him. 'You're really bringing that up now? Of all times, now?'

'You don't trust me,' stated Harry. 'You've never trusted me and I've always trusted you.'

Arabella inhaled through her flared nose and turned away and walked towards Wade, who was watching them with wide eyes and ears that perked up.

'Large windows, no basement, a nice bathroom for the master bedroom and a half bathroom for the first floor. Got it?'

'Yeah, yeah,' said Wade.

'Tuck knows where to owl me if there's anything wrong. I have to go. Thanks, Wade.'

Arabella quickly turned away and walked back towards an irritated Harry. She quickly grabbed his arms and they Disapparated towards the church on Godric's Hollow, which was a little while away from her ruined house. They landed on their feet and Arabella looked inside the church to make sure that they were alone. Seeing that the church was empty, she walked inside and Harry followed.

Arabella stood in front of a cross with Jesus on it and then she turned to Harry, who was waiting for her.

Harry sighed. 'I'm trying to love you and I'm trying to make sure you are safe and the kid's safe. Why won't you let me?'

'Harry, I… I can't breathe,' said Arabella, taking in deep breaths. 'I can't breathe without you and it makes me feel… sick. I feel sick that I can't breathe without you and then I don't trust myself because I'm trying not to be so close and have you there all the time. I'm trying to breathe without you, but you make everything so much easier, and,' she snorted, 'you make air seem so much better. Do you know how pathetic and stupid that sounds? 'You make air better',' she mocked herself, but then she took a deep breath. 'I'm trying to be a better person, a better woman, a better…' She couldn't say the last word even though she knew in the future she had to. 'I know I'm not easy to love or be around or just tolerate, but don't expect me to be nice and sweet and tell you everything all the time, because I'm not. I have limits, and I'm trying my best here, but I trust you more than I trust myself and you have to be patient with me or else I'm going to blow up one day.'

'But you trust me,' said Harry. 'Look, you and me, we're in this together and we're going to be parents to a kid. An actual kid, and, yeah, I know this is the worst time humanly possible, but it's going to happen whether we like it or not. And we're both in horrible places right now in our life and it's going to be a while until we're both better and can actually smile without forcing it, but we have to get through this and we have to trust each other.'

Arabella nodded as her throat started to close up. 'We're going to have to wait for those smiles, though.'

'I know,' said Harry.

There was a small moment of silence, and then Harry said, 'I miss Fred and Tonks and Dumbledore.'

'I miss Remus,' whispered Arabella, quickly rubbing her eyes. 'He was my rock. He kept me sane, and for the longest time, he was the only thing I care about.'

'It's going to take a while, isn't it?'

'More than a while.'

Harry nodded. 'It's not going to be easy. You're not going to be easy.'

Arabella snorted. 'Have I ever? It's long, it's horrible and it doesn't ever take a day off. Our road to recover will take a long, long time.'

She then took a seat on the bench and after a moment, Harry took the seat beside her.

'The house looks horrible,' said Harry.

'I asked them to make a two story house with an attic as a bedroom.'

'Why an attic?'

'In case mandrake hates us and wants a whole level to itself.'

Harry nodded. 'Are you still taking the job?'

'Oh, yeah, it's a good job. Really good job.'

'We're working on the same floor, you know.'

'I know.'

Another moment of silence and Arabella laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Um, I have an appointment with the Healer on Friday if you want to come,' said Arabella.

'What time?'

'Noon.'

'I'll be there.'

Harry then placed his hand over hers as they sat in the lonely church, letting time waste away.

**Thank you for reading. ****Things get better, but things will get worse. The road to recovery will have a lot of ups and downs for Arabella and it's going to be a long time for them to be completely happy with life and the situation they're in. **


	6. Potter-Black

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you all like this chapter! You learn something towards the end :)**

Potter-Black

Arabella was sure she was seeing a bump, or was she just getting fat? It was clearly a bump, and a big four month bump at that. What happens at four months? Is mandrake now truly a human kid? And where the hell was Harry Potter? He was late and he should not be late for something like this. She was staring intently at her stomach and that's how Healer Sunny found her.

'Hi,' said Healer Sunny, wheeling in a machine. 'Staring at yourself?'

'Staring at mandrake,' mumbled Arabella.

Sunny looked around the room. 'Sorry, but what did you say?'

'Staring at mandrake,' repeated Arabella. 'That's what I'm calling the kind until he or she comes out. Mandrake.'

Sunny stared at Arabella with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

'Well, mandrakes cry all the time, and, well, babies…'

'Stop talking.'

'Okay.'

Arabella watched as Sunny hooked up the machine and she quietly drummed her fingers on her thighs, watching the door, waiting for Harry to come through, just like he always does. He always comes through in the end, especially for her, and he had to do it this time for mandrake.

Then it happened. He came through the door, panting and wheezing as he leaned over and supported himself by holding his legs. After a moment or so, Harry stood up straight, still panting, and waved.

'Hi,' he said, his voice hoarse. 'Sor – sorry. Got held up somewhere.'

He made his way slowly over to the chair beside the examining chair and slumped down with a huff.

'Where were you?' hissed Arabella. 'I thought you took the day off.'

'I did, I just got held up somewhere…'

Arabella rolled her eyes then turned to Sunny, who set up the machine and did not look impressed at Harry, and said, 'This is mandrake's father who will soon die later for his lateness.'

'Do you know how to make it look like an accident?' asked Sunny, looking through some charts.

'In many different ways.'

Sunny snorted with a laugh as she shut the files up and stored them away. 'Let's get started, shall we? Lean back and lift your shirt. I'm going to apply a jell on your stomach, its cold, but don't jump.' Sunny then shook a bottle and squeezed out some sort of weird clear jell onto Arabella's abdomen. It was cold, and Arabella almost jumped, but then Sunny moved the jell around with some sort of object that was attached to the machine. Arabella didn't question her, but waited for it to end. She looked over at Harry and saw him watching Sunny intently.

Then there was a noise that filled the room. It was steady and slow, but it was there. Arabella turned towards the machine, looked at the black and white screen, and listened.

'Is that…?' started Harry, leaning forward.

'That's the baby's heartbeat,' said Sunny, smiling at them. 'And see right there,' she pointed towards something on the screen, 'that's the fingers, and over there's the toes, and here is the eyelids. Your mandrake has a face.'

'Oh,' whispered Arabella, staring at the screen. She was speechless, and so was Harry. Sunny smiled and laughed quietly at their expressions. Slowly, as they continued to stare at the screen, Arabella and Harry's fingers itched their way towards each other and intertwined, gripping the other's hand.

'Would you like to know the gender of the baby?' asked Sunny.

'No,' said Arabella, shaking her head, as Harry said, 'Yes.'

They looked at each other and their fingers moved away from the other's.

'I really want to know,' said Harry.

'I don't,' said Arabella, 'and I'm carrying mandrake. I want it to be a surprise. We should finally have a happy surprise for once in our lives, we deserve that.'

Harry didn't look quite pleased with that, but nodded in the end. 'Please don't name the kid mandrake.'

'I won't.'

'See, you say that, but I don't think you mean it.'

Sunny laughed as she whipped Arabella's abdomen and pressed something on Arabella's hand. 'This is a picture of your child. I'll leave you two to it.' Then she left the room to attend to her other patients.

Arabella held the picture up for both of them to look at and Harry smiled, a genuine one, but Arabella didn't quite get there yet.

'I want our last names to be combined,' said Arabella. 'For this kid, I want him or her to be known as Potter-Black. I don't want to be the last Black alive, and I don't want the name to die out with Sirius. I don't want the family to die out.'

'Potter-Black?' asked Harry. 'With a hyphen?'

'Or Blotter,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'I actually like Blotter better. What do you say, Potter-Black or Blotter?'

'Um, Potter-Black sounds better than Blotter,' said Harry.

'Damn it,' whispered Arabella. 'I was hoping that you would pick Blotter, but whatever.'

Harry smiled with amusement, and slowly and gently laid his hand on Arabella's stomach. He relaxed when she didn't shove his hand away or retract away from him. 'Have you thought of any names?'

'Not yet,' said Arabella. 'Actually, well…'

'I thought you'd like to name the kid Remus if it was a boy.'

Arabella squeezed her eyes for a moment and swallowed against the lump in her throat. 'Not this one, Harry. But…' And then she smiled with tears wheeling up in her eyes, 'Remus Potter-Black sounds nice, doesn't it?'

Harry then took her hand and kissed the back of it. 'It sounds beautiful, and if it's a girl?'

Arabella shrugged. 'Don't know. Maybe Andromeda.'

Harry looked a little worried. 'She hates me and she'll make mandrake hate me.'

'She won't,' said Arabella. 'She doesn't hate you that much.'

'Oh, yes, she does.'

Arabella blew out a breath and licked her lips, still staring at the picture and staring at her mandrake.

* * *

Grace Chin had the appearance of a beautiful woman, but underneath all of that was steel and fire that put the fear in Arabella's heart, and in other's.

'You are pregnant, and I am aware of that,' began Grace Chin as they rode the elevator up from the Atrium, 'but I am not going to give you special treatment. You will get time off after the baby comes, but I also expect you to work from home during this time. You might have a baby, but that doesn't mean the wizarding world will stop because if it. Do I make myself clear?'

'Um, yes, ma'am,' said Arabella, nodding.

'Good,' said Grace Chin, smiling at her. 'Do you know whether it's a boy or girl?'

'No.'

'Names?'

'Still thinking about it.'

'Well, if you name her Grace, you might get extra brownie points,' said Grace Chin with a small smile. 'Now, we are about to meet Knox Thorne and Robert Trenholm. Thorne is old and takes comfort in the old ways of life, while me and Trenholm always try to push forward for the future. Thorne lives in the past. He is old but he is still active and when people first meet him, they are scared. You don't have to be.'

'Why are people scared of him?' asked Arabella.

'He is formidable and dangerous, and he makes sure everybody knows it,' said Grace Chin as the cool female's voice said, 'Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.'

'Um, what do you mean by dangerous?' asked Arabella as they walked down the busy corridor.

'He was alive during the Grindelwald war, and he took out many people that tried to harm his family,' said Grace. 'He is cold blooded and he has no sympathy for people other than his wife, and two out of three of his kids. He threw his brother into Azkaban without a second thought and tried many times to do the same with his youngest son. He has done that numerous times with other member of the Ministry whenever they cross him. So please, Arabella, do nothing to anger him.'

They reached the Wizengamot Administration Service and entered. The room was large and quite except for the sound of quill and parchment. Everybody kept their heads down and did their work.

'I may not like the man, but he does keep everyone in line,' said Grace, looking around as they reached a large wooden door with a big gold plaque, and in large letters read:

_HEAD OF WIZENGAMOT ADMINISTRATION SERVICES_

_KNOX THORNE_

Grace knocked on the door.

'Come in,' said a loud voice.

They entered the room to see Robert Trenholm already there sitting across from a man Arabella assumed was Knox Thorne. Arabella blushed at the sight of Robert Trenholm. He was handsome and Arabella couldn't forget that.

'Robert, this is my new assistant, Arabella Black,' said Grace. 'Arabella, this is Robert Trenholm, Head of the Auror Department.'

Robert Trenholm stood up and shook Arabella's hand with a smile. Arabella was trying to contain her beaming smile as Robert Trenholm smiled at her. He was handsome and Arabella was acting like an idiot.

'It's nice to meet you,' said Robert Trenholm. 'I hope Gracie's treating you well.'

'Gracie?' asked Arabella, turning to her boss.

'Not one word, Black,' said Grace Chin.

Robert Trenholm then let go of her hand as Know Thorne stood up, and Arabella understood. He was an impressive figure. Tall, broad shoulders thin white hair that must have been blond at one time and a hard look on his face as he inspected Arabella. He looked as though he never smiled a day in his life, but when he stood up in full height, he definitely commanded respect and fear from other people. Arabella could see that as she glanced at Robert Trenholm and Grace Chin.

'Black, did you say?' said Knox Thorne, sparing a glance towards Grace.

'Yes, sir,' said Grace Chin. 'Arabella Black.'

'Hmm,' said Knox Thorne, looking back at Arabella. 'The same Black that killed her own kin?'

Arabella clenched and unclenched her jaw. 'Yes, sir.' Formidable and dangerous, she must not cross Know Thorne.

Knox Thorne looked Arabella up and down before slowly sticking his hand out. 'Well aboard, Miss Black. Watch your steps. It's dangerous out there.'

Arabella cautiously took Know Thorne's hand. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Arabella, why don't you go for lunch,' said Grace Chin. 'We might be a while.'

'Yes, ma'am,' said Arabella and she quickly walked out of the room. Grace Chin put fear in Arabella's heart but Know Thorne could destroy Arabella and everything she loves.

She quickly walked out of the department door and ran into someone.

'Oh! I'm sorry!' said Arabella. 'I didn't see you, and –'

'Oh, it's quite fine,' said a voice.

Arabella stopped freaking out and looked at the person she ran into. He was about her height; couple years older than her and bald. He was looking at Arabella curiously with a smile that didn't ease her worries. He had his hands behind his back and he was dressed sharply with dark robes. He had tawny skin with dark eyes that did not gleam in the light.

'Hello, I am Tiberius Walden Wilfred Norwich,' said the man. 'And you are Arabella Kassandra Black and you work for Grace Ivo Chin who is in a room right now with Robert Shepherd Trenholm and Knox Burgoyne Thorne.'

Arabella's eyebrows rose and her eyes bulged out a little. 'Er – okay, whatever you say. I have to go and… be somewhere… far away from…'

'Me,' said Tiberius Walden Wilfred Norwich with an amused smile. 'I was wondering if you would like to have some coffee with me. You will be having tea or water, of course, because of the baby. But I have read some articles on dealing with caffeine and pregnant woman, but it all depends on how much you consume.'

Arabella stared at the man with her mouth slightly gaped. 'I'm going to leave now. I'll see you later, um…'

'Tiberius Walden Wilfred Norwich. Son of Walden Wilfred Bowell Norwich and Rafaella Tally Norwich.'

'Right,' said Arabella slowly as she started to back away. 'I'm going to leave now and you're going to stay here, and I'm…'

Arabella quickly walked away, taking long strides as she quickly reached the elevators. She waited for a long time with her hand on the wall as her fingers tapped impatiently against the wall. There was a small rattle and the golden grilles finally opened, revealing a familiar face that brought her comfort.

'Oh, Ron, thank god,' said Arabella, getting in as the grilles closed.

'What's wrong?' asked Ron.

'Knox Thorne and Tiberius Walden Wilfred Norwich,' said Arabella in a rush. 'One looks as though he can kill me with a single look while the other knows everything, and I mean _everything_. Where's Harry and Neville?'

'Neville's with his grandmother visiting his parents, and I don't know where Harry is,' said Ron.

'What do you mean?' asked Arabella, her eyebrows in a frown. 'I thought he was working today. I saw him dress up and leave for work.'

'He wasn't in today,' said Ron, shrugging. 'Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. Wanna have lunch? My treat, first day and all.'

'Yeah, sure,' said Arabella, and then the cool female's voice said, 'Level eight, the Atrium.'

They got out of the elevator, turned a corner, and there was a small uproar.

'_THERE SHE IS_!'

A large mass of people swarmed towards her and flashes of light were blinding Arabella. They pushed and shoved their way towards her and she lost Ron, who was shouting over the heads of the people, trying to find his way back to her. Arabella was shoved against the wall as they shouted at her.

'_Is it true you're pregnant with Harry Potter's child_?'

_'Are you keeping the bastard_?_'_

_'When did this happen_?_'_

_'Did it happen as you and Potter were on the run from He Who Must Not Be Named_?_'_

_'Did you trick him into impregnating you_?_'_

'What?' said Arabella, trying to push them away.

She did get far as she tripped and fell to the floor. But they kept bombarding her and she felt them trampling her and kicking and stepping as a voice shouted over them.

'MOVE!'

Ron pushed them all away until he got to Arabella and kneeled beside her. When none of them moved away, he took out his wand and yelled 'Stupefy!'

Someone was knocked over with a yell of fright and everyone stopped to stare at the body. They turned back to Ron with fear and took many steps backwards, though still taking pictures. Ron looked around them with his wand still out and then turned back to Arabella.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'I think…' The baby wasn't very happy and something was wrong. 'Ron, I have to go to St Mungo's. I think there's something wrong with the baby.'

* * *

Arabella waited in the room patiently and staring at the ceiling, trying not to freak the fuck out. Where is Sunny? Where is Harry? Where is another human being so that they could comfort her? She needed someone to comfort her… She needed Remus.

Healer Sunny finally entered the room and got to work immediately.

'Sit back, lift your shirt,' she said shortly. 'Hurry up, Miss Black.'

Arabella did as she was told and Sunny muttered any spells under her breath. Many complicated spells that Arabella has never heard of. After a few moments of tension filling the room, Sunny sank into her chair and sighed in relief.

'The baby's fine,' Sunny said with a small smile. 'There's a little bruises around your legs and stomach, but nothing bad. The baby is fine.'

'Are you sure?' asked Arabella.

Sunny smiled softly at her. 'Mandrake's a tough baby. He's fine and still breathing.'

Arabella sighed in relief. 'Thank you.' She leaned back against the examining table and closed her eyes with a smile. Mandrake's fine and –

Arabella's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight to see a slightly guilty looking Sunny.

'_He_?' asked Arabella in a loud, high-pitched voice. 'Mandrake's a _he_? It's a boy?'

Sunny laughed nervously but then she nodded. 'You're having a boy, Miss Black.'

'A boy,' whispered Arabella. 'Oh…'

Arabella nodded once and then slumped back against the examining chair, staring at the ceiling blankly.

'Mr Weasley contacted Mr Potter and he's outside waiting for you. Shall I bring him in?'

Arabella said nothing and Sunny looked worried. She quickly left the room and a minute later, Harry entered and was by her side.

'Hey,' said Harry softly, taking her hand. 'Is everything okay?'

Arabella's eyes widened towards the ceiling and she took a big gulp. 'We're having a boy,' she said towards the ceiling. 'We're having a boy, Harry.'

Harry smiled. 'That's great. Isn't that great, Arabella? Teddy will have a brother to play with soon.'

Those were the wrong words to say to her. Arabella made a choking noise and soon enough, she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face and she tried to curl herself into a ball. Noises of her cries filled the room just like their son's heartbeat did just a few days ago.

Harry quickly sat beside her on the chair and hugged her closer as she now cried on his shirt, curled up on his side. She was shaking and crying as he caressed her hair and made soothing noises.

'I know, I know…'

**Thank you for reading! ****So, a boy, any name ideas? **


	7. Second Son

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella and anything you don't recognize from the original books. **

****T****his has nothing to do with Arabella being pregnant with another child or twins. It's completely different from that, and you shall have to read on to see what it is :) Hope you like it!**

Second Son

Knowledge is power. This was something Tiberius Walden Wilfred Norwich knew very well, and this is why he's Knox Thorne's eyes and ears of the whole Ministry. He was the shadow in the corner and the insect lurking in the cracks. He knew the weak points, or pressure points as Thorne likes to call them, of every person he came into contact with.

Knox Burgoyne Thorne is generally good at hiding his feelings, but after spending years with the man, Tiberius found out what it was. It was his two old children, Marianne and Marsden, but he couldn't care less about his youngest son, Kenton. His wife was out of the way.

It was easy to tell who Grace Ivo Chin's was. Just after entering that woman's office one time, Tiberius saw that it was her brother, Francis Chin, a Muggle police officer, and their parents died when they were young. All she had on her desk was a picture of them together shortly after she graduated from Hogwarts.

Robert Shepherd Trenholm doesn't keep pictures on his desk, but Tiberius found some in the drawers of his desk. After a day of digging, he found out it was a picture of his mother, Josephine, and two sisters, May and Eve. There was no wife or kids, though Tiberius saw the way Robert Trenholm looked at Grace Chin and how he called her 'Gracie' affectionately.

For the newest Ministry employee, Arabella Kassandra Black, it was slim pickings. Before Tiberius would have said that it was her godfather, Remus Lupin, but now, after reading the article, it was the unborn child and Harry James Potter, the Chosen One. The rest of the family was out of the way and she would be an easy target for powerful and dangerous men.

Tiberius pitied Arabella Black, though he tried not to do so with many people. Such emotions didn't concern him unless it has something to do with his mother. He didn't understand the concept of affection or love, but he understood pity, and he surely pitied that girl. Knox Thorne had his eyes set on her, and should he choose to, he could get rid of her at any time he wished to do so. Tiberius should help the poor girl out. Tea would really do her some good.

* * *

Robert Trenholm was tired and needed a drink, but he had a lot of work. The safety of the wizarding world will not stop just because he wanted to take a break, though he wished it did.

He can't remember the last time he relaxed properly. It was definitely before the war began, and before Leah left him. Robert pursed his lips at the thought of Leah. She loved him dearly, and he loved her as well, but he could never return the same amount back at her, and he hated himself for that. He could never love her the same way he loved Grace.

Gracie. Robert snorted in the amusement of how his mind always went back to her. It started years ago, really. They were both in the same year at Hogwarts, him in Ravenclaw while she was in Gryffindor. They were good friends, best friends in fact, but he could never say anything. She was oblivious and he didn't have the so-called Gryffindor courage to do anything of the sorts. He could hunt Death Eaters and murderers for living, and break a couple bones while he's at it, but he couldn't go up to Gracie and tell her he was in love when her since their fifth year.

Robert then shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus on the paper work in front of him. After a few minutes, he threw his quill on the desk and reclined on his chair, rubbing his face. He could feel all the joy being sucked out of him by the stupid paperwork. He then took a big gulp of coffee, and decided to read The Daily Prophet to clear his mind for a while. Reading the headlines on the front page, he knew it wasn't possible.

'Oh, Bloody Potter.'

* * *

Grace Chin is a worrier. Francis always teased her about it, but she couldn't help it. It was in her nature, in her blood, to worry about the world.

She worried when Francis broke his arm in three different places. She worried when her mother died and her father followed her to the grave. She worried when social services tried to take her brother away from her, and she worried when she took her N.E.W.T.s.

She worried when Robert's father died shortly after Hogwarts, and if he was okay. She worried when Leah broke up with him, but stopped when she found out he was okay with it, though oddly slightly relieved when they did break it off.

She worried during the First Wizarding War occurred, and even more so when the Second one came around. She worried about the lives of the innocent while cursing the lives of the murderers.

But now, Grace worried about her new assistant, Arabella Black, though she wished she wouldn't. News like this will only get back to the wrong sort of people, and by that, she meant Knox Thorne. Formidable and dangerous. Grace worried about her assistant.

* * *

Knox Thorne rarely smiled, as many people would like to always say, but contrary to the gossips by those meaningless people, he did. He either smiled when he had information, and when he knew he was going to win.

But the smile wasn't big like the one his wife used to wear. It wasn't as handsome as his oldest son, Marsden's, or as arrogant and cocky as his youngest son, Kenton's, though that smile made Knox want to hit the boy. It wasn't sweet like his daughter, Marianne's, but it was subtly. It was subtly to the point of it not being there to the naked eye.

It was a hint of his triumphant over the mindless buffoons in the Ministry. He had information over everybody in the Ministry, due to Tiberius Norwich, but before that young man came along, he still had information, and will always continue to do so. He knew how to take down Robert Trenholm with a single letter, knew how to make Grace Chin disappear with a sentence, and he know knew how to take care of Arabella Black when the time would come if she chooses to cross him.

Knox smiled in contempt as he stared out the window of his office that showed the atrium. Everything was aligned in the wizarding world once again.

* * *

_THE CHOSEN ONE'S BASTARD CHILD_

_Chosen One and destroyer of He Who Must Not Be Named, Harry Potter, has reportedly impregnated his so-called girlfriend of many years, and kin of Bellatrix Lestrange, Arabella Black, writes Rita Skeeter. _

_Miss Black, a troubled young lady with a history of mental health, has reported to be carrying the young hero's illegitimate child inside her. One would have to wonder when this came out during their year long absence in the wizarding world, and whether or not young Miss Black is ready to mother a child at this time in her life. _

_In the past year alone, she has lost her uncle, Muggle Ted Tonks, cousin, Auror Nymphadora Tonks, and her godfather and werewolf, Remus Lupin. Will such heartache of extraordinary lengths cloud Arabella Black's motherly judgements when it comes to Harry Potter's child? Expert Healer, Kurt Russell, of the Spell Damages in St Mungo's has something to say about that. _

_'Well, given the circumstance and the history of this young lady, I don't suppose she would be a fit mother to the child. Her family history alone should be an indicator, as well as the genetic gene found in her grandfather that seemed to have passed onto Black herself.'_

_The gene Healer Russell was talking about with a genetic heart problem that caused Miss Black to have a heart attack at the end of her fifth year. Her grandfather, Auror Isaak Anastas, suffered from this when he was a baby and nearly didn't survive, while his older brother died from it when he was a young child himself. _

_'There is a chance that they baby could get this heart defect as well,' says Healer Kurt Russell. 'It seems to have dated back quite a bit in the Anastas family, but we shall all have to wait and see what happens for the young Potter child.'_

_At this time, Harry Potter has made no comment, though his friend and Hogwarts chump, Neville Longbottom (noted member of the so-called Dumbledore's Army), has told a correspondent of The Daily Prophet to, in his own words, 'get bent,' while Ronald Weasley, another friend of the soon to be parents, attacked many reporters while interviewing Arabella Black. _

_Could one of these two young men be the future godparents of the young child? One would hope not due to the foul language used as well as the violence._

_For more detail of the gender and the upbringings of a child in a situation such as this, visit page 33 for Healers Kurt Russell and Michaela Jacobs discussing such a topic. _

* * *

Arabella shut herself up in her room day and night, only leaving for work, but taking it home with her after Grace Chin read the article as well. She took in owls and letters from people, but rarely doing so as well. Harry brought her food for every meal, but she barely touched it.

Andromeda was furious and Harry had to take Teddy out of the room when she started to swear. Mrs Weasley was furious when they used the term 'bastard' and 'illegitimate' and both she and Andromeda had tea just to rage on about the article.

Hermione and Ginny came over a few times to talk to Arabella and convince her to leave the room, but they had suspected that Arabella put a Silencing Charm over the door.

Harry didn't like anybody knowing about mandrake, and he didn't like how Arabella just shut herself off, and he certainly didn't like the pecking of owls at many random times of the day. He didn't know who she was talking to that made her isolate herself, and she doesn't even respond to her when he knocks on the door.

* * *

Arabella was smiling. It has been two weeks since the article from Rita Skeeter came out, but that was far from her mind. Today, as promised by Tuck Taber and Wade, her house was finished and ready for her to move into. She just needed furniture. For a while now, she and Wade kept sending owls to each other discussing the design of the house, and nothing more. Tuck would write to her about the costs and what would be better for the budget. She heard occasionally from Skinner, Ray and Rex, but not as much.

She got up slowly, trying not to wince as much. Mandrake was certainly growing, and he likes to show it off by moving inside her constantly. She slowly waddled to her dresser and quickly threw on a maternity dress, grabbed her wand, opened the door and made her way slowly down the stairs.

It was a struggle for her to move one step forward at a time. She was breathing heavily half way and her feet were swollen by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, but she saw Harry already there, getting ready to go out.

'Where you off to?' asked Arabella.

'Nowhere,' said Harry vaguely. 'Why?'

'Need to go shopping,' said Arabella, and she smiled. 'The house is ready.'

Harry's eyebrows shot up. 'Really? It's actually done?'

'Yeah, I just need to get some furniture and Tuck said that they would be able to move it into the house. I need to tell them the store and what I want.'

'Want me to come?'

'If you want to,' said Arabella shrugging. 'I need to take the bus, safer this way.'

Together, they made their way towards the closest bus stop, but Arabella was very annoyed. Everything seemed to annoy her these days, but she was specifically annoyed at Harry, who would not stop coddling and held onto her arm as they walked, scared that she would tip over.

As the bus came to a stop in front of them, and Harry continued on with this behaviour, Arabella nearly lost it.

'Would you stop that?' she snapped. 'I am perfectly capable of _walking_, Harry, I don't need you to act as though I'm about to break at any moment.'

Arabella slowly wobbled to the closest seat next to a woman who looked on amused at the two of them. There was no seat on either side of her that was free and Arabella nearly rejoiced.

'Go sit over there, Harry,' said Arabella, pointing at one next to an ancient looking man with flower in his hands. 'There's a free seat.'

'I'm not going to leave your –'

'I swear to god, I will hurt you if you don't leave,' said Arabella fiercely.

* * *

Arabella didn't look that menacing as she tried to sit up on her seat, and was struggling in the process. Harry didn't feel all too bad as he walked away from her after the way she nearly chewed him out for the way he was trying to help her.

Harry sat beside an ancient looking man with purple flowers in his hands. He smiled kindly at Harry as he sat down, and Harry was reminded of Albus Dumbledore. He had silver hair, that much Harry could see, but he was wearing a cap on top and a fading green sport jacket. He had wrinkly skin that was slightly olive with dark eyes that showed his years behind them. He was

'First child, son?' he asked.

'Hopefully the only one,' muttered Harry.

The old man laughed. 'Oh, you young people always say that. Give it a couple years and you can't wait to have another one with your wife.'

'She's not my wife,' said Harry.

'Ahh, but she probably will be soon enough,' said the old man. 'You look at her the same way I looked at my wife, even if she's yelling at you and she wants to wring your neck.'

'And how's that?'

'Other people in the world are faint stars compared to her. She is the sun.'

'She's a menace,' said Harry. 'She's annoying, moody, temperament, and –'

'And yet you still love her,' said the old man, amused. 'Don't try to fool me, boy. I know how this works. I've been around here longer than you have. I've been through it all, especially with the kids. I had three sons, myself.'

'Had?' asked Harry.

'Had, boy, had,' said the old man sadly. 'First one died when he was a child. The second left the house when he was fifteen, and the other one, the last one, died just when he turned of age.' He sighed. 'It was all my fault, of course.'

Harry was confused. He shouldn't prey into other people's life, but he was curious, after all. 'I don't get it. How was it your fault?'

The old man gave him a look.

'I'm probably never going to see you again, might as well,' said Harry, shrugging and feeding his curiosity.

The old man pursed his lips and continued on with a story that sounded as though it was waiting to come out of him for years. 'Well, I suppose… I should have watched my first son closely. He died suddenly of the same disease that took away my wife just a few years before. Me and my second son never got along at all.' He then winced. 'I nearly drove him away from my house. I never saw him again after that, but I'm well aware of what happened to him. My third boy was killed in a bar fight gone wrong.'

'What happened to your second son? Is he still alive?'

'Alive?' said the old man, looking astonished before shaking his head. 'No, no, boy. He died years after my third boy. From what I've read in the papers, he had a daughter with his friend and they died together in his house, murdered together.' His eyes became watery. 'I never made it up to him, never told him how much…'

He voice trailed off and his eyes were focused in the distance. Then he snapped out of it and smiled at Harry.

'That's enough of me now,' said the old man. 'Tell me about you and your young lady over there. I do love a good romantic story.'

'Well, nothing romantic,' said Harry, shrugging. 'We met when we were kids during school, became friends, and then starting going out together. Nothing much.'

'Oh, come on, now, there must be some sort of –'

Then the bus came to a stop and the old man looked around vaguely, and then said, 'Ahh… This is my stop, son.' He got up slowly, and Harry helped him. 'Oh, you don't have to help me. I'm old but not immobilized.' Harry still helped him either way. 'Oh, very well.'

Arabella was leaning against the same lady she was sitting with as Harry helped him down the steps until they were outside. The bus driver was waiting for Harry and the other passengers to get back inside. Harry looked and saw that they were standing in front of a beautiful cemetery.

'Well, thank you, sonny boy,' said the old man. 'But my wife is waiting for me, and I don't like to keep her waiting too long.'

'You come here often?' asked Harry.

'Every Sunday,' said the old man chirpily, and he held up the purple flowers in his hands. 'Purple Tulips were her favourites. I best be off now, son. You better get back to your young lady inside before this bus goes without you. Don't want to make her more mad than she already is.'

The old man smiled at Harry and started to walk away, but Harry stopped him, and held his hand out.

'It was nice talking to you. It truly was. I'm Harry Potter.'

The old man looked surprised when Harry stopped him, but smiled once again when Harry introduced himself. He grasped Harry's hand as tightly as he could muster and said, 'Daniél Anastas. It was nice to meet you as well, son.'

As Harry sat on many couches, examined many tables, lay down on different mattresses and looked at different baby cribs with a very grump and irritable Arabella, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not that name sounded familiar…

**Thank you for reading! Bonus brownie points for anybody who could guess who the old man is :) I'll answer one question about the future of the story if you get it right. **


	8. Lost Note

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella and anybody/anything you don't recognize. I was going to update this over the weekend, but it's my birthday and this is my little gift to all you wonderful people. Interesting fact, I have the same birthday as Will Smith and Kassandra Anastas :D It's probably the only personal thing I have with a character that I made up. **

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Updates are coming in pretty quickly. I'm pretty much on top of my college work and have a lot of ideas for this story that I've planned out that makes me so excited for you all to read. Tell me what you think! **

Lost Note

A very pregnant Arabella met a very happy Tuck outside her new house and she couldn't have been more happier with the end result. It was a dark brown house on the border of Godric's Hollow. Big and wide, the inside was spacious with many bedrooms, including an extra one in the attic. Entering the house, the dining room is one the right while there was a staircase on the left. Then, continuing to walk straight, the kitchen was on the left, while the television room was on the right. The furniture was picked out, and Tuck, Wade, Skinner, Ray and Rex fixed everything up (except for the baby's room) and Harry was suspiciously missing from these events.

Arabella almost wept with joy when all of her and Harry's things had been moved into the new house that she fell in love with. She was in a blubbering mess when Tuck handed the keys over to her and the official address as well.

_Arabella and Harry_

_169 Godric's Hollow_

_West Country, England_

'I can't wait for you to see this house, mandrake,' said Arabella, rubbing her stomach. 'It's beautiful, and there's a big backyard for you to play in. You'll be a Quidditch player, I'm sure of it. A Chaser like me. What do you say?'

Nothing happened, but Arabella smiled and rubbed her stomach.

* * *

Ron and Neville were at King's Cross, watching Hermione and Ginny board the train back to the newly formed Hogwarts, but Robert Trenholm wouldn't let Harry off due to the number of days he already took off. So now, Harry is sitting on his desk, thinking back to his first day on the scarlet train, where he met his friends and when everything changed for him.

For better or for worse, his life was surely different after that train ride to Hogwarts. If Hagrid hadn't knocked down that door all those years ago, he wouldn't be here right now and mandrake wouldn't be on his way out.

Harry then pulled the crumpled piece of parchment towards him. Dwight helped him with the list during the meeting. Most of the names were from him, and some Dwight helped him with. The first name on top of the list was obviously Remus's. The way Arabella looked and the way she smiled when she said, 'Remus Potter-Black,' was something he held onto, and there was a certain ring to the name itself. Then it was Sirius, James, and Alastor's. Dwight then put his name down, but Harry was certainly not going to use his fake name. He should keep adding to the list, they needed a selection for when mandrake came along.

Harry searched through his messy desk, looking for an extra quill and throwing some useless junk in the process. He scoffed when he saw the article Rita Skeeter wrote he shook his head and looked at the picture of Ron cursing the reporters and the one of Arabella trying to shield herself. Harry hated every single word and picture of this article.

Bastard Child… Illegitimate child… She wouldn't be a fit mother to the child… Auror Isaak Anastas…

The newspaper article slipped from her fingers and onto his lap, with his mouth slightly hanging. Isaak Anastas, Daniél Anastas – were they related? Was the name common?

Harry quickly got up from his cubicle and sprinted to Robert's office. He looked up when Harry knocked on the door.

'What is it, Potter?'

'I, um, have to leave right now, sir,' said Harry, taking a deep breath. 'Family emergency.'

Robert's eyebrows rose. 'Is Black having your child right now?'

'Well, no, but –'

'Then there is no family emergency and you have work to do. You've already missed enough days, Potter, and there is no need for you to miss more. Get back to work.'

Harry sighed. 'But it's an emergency.'

'Unless someone's dying or your child will be debuting out of Black's uterus, there is no reason for you not to be sitting on your chair until five o'clock, do you understand? Now, get back to work. I want to see your ass implanted in that chair for the rest of the day.'

Harry, slightly deflated, walked back to his desk and sat down on his chair, watching the clock. Five hours to go.

* * *

It was a Sunday, and Harry was sure by now there was a connection between Isaak Anastas and Daniél Anastas. He has managed to re-read the letter Kassandra Anastas left behind for Arabella, looked at the pictures of Isaak Anastas, re-read the Rita Skeeter article once again, and knew where Daniél was going to be that day.

Harry was pacing in front of the cemetery for hours that day, checking his watch and getting a bottle of water for the closest shop. It was hot and he was sweating through his shirt. He nearly called it quits for the day when, in the distance, a bus stopped and an ancient man walked slowly down the steps and shuffled closer to the cemetery with a bouquet of purple flowers in his hands.

Harry jolted up from the sidewalk where he was sitting and quickly picked up his things. He then made his way over to the old man, who looked up at him as he drew closer.

'Aren't you the young man who I was speaking to before?' Daniél Anastas asked, pointing a shaking finger at Harry.

'Yes, sir,' said Harry. For hours he was sitting on the sidewalk and the moment he saw Daniél Anastas, he had no idea what to say.

'Well, then what are you doing here, boy?' the old man asked. 'Are you following me?' he whispered.

'I, um, have a question to ask you,' started Harry, taking a couple deep breaths. 'Do you by any chance know the name Isaak?'

The old man blinked and gripped his bouquet tighter.

'How do you know that name?' he asked, his tone less than friendly. 'I never told you that. Who told you that, boy?'

Harry was a bit startled by the change in his tone of voice. It was hostile, low and it didn't suit a frail old looking man such as the one standing in front of Harry.

'No one, it's just, shall we sit down? This might take a while.'

Daniél Anastas's face was set in stone, but followed Harry very reluctantly as they sat down on the closest bus bench. Daniél was glaring at Harry as he tried to figure out what he was going to say.

'Isaak was a wizard, right?' Harry began. 'And you're a wizard, aren't you?'

Daniél's face slumped a little. 'I was one, boy. I haven't practiced in years, not after losing my last son.' He looked beyond Harry sadly before focusing once again on Harry's face. 'What do you want with me, boy?'

Harry sat up straighter. 'Sir, I'm Harry Potter. I'm a wizard and, well, there's something I have to tell you, and you'll want to hear this. It has something to do with Isaak, your son.'

Daniél didn't look impressed and Harry began speaking, not waiting for him to replay.

* * *

Arabella looked around her room, her lips forming a thin line. She needed to do her laundry. There were clothes on the floor and on her bed. She quickly got the laundry basket for the baby's room that neither she nor Harry had set up yet, and bumped the clothes in.

She then later passed by Harry's room and winced. She hasn't been all the nice to him lately with the pregnancy, the Battle and all, but she should try and make it up to him. He was certainly trying his best, though he did disappear odd times during the day for long periods, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. Arabella wanted to make amends. She entered his room, seeing that it was certainly cleaner than her room, but wasn't in top shape.

Arabella crouched down to pick up some of his socks, wincing at the pain and displeasure, and threw his shirts in and made sure she got a good chuck of his clothes in the basket. She was going to make their clothes smell good and if she does this small act of kindness, maybe things would be okay with them, right?

In the corner of the room was a small table with an empty owl cage that used to belong to Hedwig on top of it, as well as other possessions, including some shirts and a jacket. Arabella quickly grabbed them, and knocked most of the items on the floor.

Arabella huffed. 'Shit.'

Struggling, she quickly squatted down on the floor and began to clean up her mess. Most of the things were old newspaper clippings Harry collected over the years, and some were letters he had wrote to her, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius –

Then there was a scrap piece of paper. It looked as though it was ripped off of something. Small and brown, there was something scribbled on it that was definitely not Harry's handwriting. The 's' with the curls at the end were the same as her, as well as the loopy 'l'.

_This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk into yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions. _

* * *

Daniél stared at Harry for a while, not saying anything and his face giving away nothing. Harry had wondered whether he had heard it all, or if had to repeat everything again.

'Isaak had a daughter?' whispered Daniél.

'Yes,' said Harry. 'And she had Arabella, your great-granddaughter, and she's still alive.'

Daniél thumped his fingers against the bus bench a couple times, staring out into the street with a faraway gaze.

'Would you like to meet her?' asked Harry.

'Would I like to…?' began Daniél, his eyes watery. 'Of course I would like to meet her. She's the… What's she like?'

'She's… you'll like her,' said Harry, nodding. 'She's funny, smart, kind, temperamental, arduous, and she's a survivor. If you knock her down, she will get right back up, punch you in the face and she'll do it with a smile.'

Daniél grinned at him. 'She sounds like an Anastas.'

'She's a Black, a Lupin and an Anastas,' said Harry. 'She's a good person, who has been through hell and back.'

Daniél listened intently to Harry's words. 'Did she suffer from the – the disease?'

'She had a heart attach a couple years ago,' said Harry. 'Other than that, no.'

'Was she okay?'

'She wasn't herself during that time,' said Harry. 'She'll explain it to you better if you still want to talk to her.'

'Yes, of course I do, son,' said Daniél, his voice considerably kinder than when Harry started talking. 'She the last one of us left. I would love to meet her.'

Harry smiled and made arrangements for them to meet once again a week from today. He and Arabella would go to his house, if she agreed, and they would get to talk, and Harry would feel better for the time being. Maybe with this, they would start to make amends for the whole mandrake situation and the Rita Skeeter article.

* * *

Arabella sat on Harry's bed, staring at the wall, and waiting for Harry to get back. She stared blankly at beige wall, the note in her hands, and the basket on the floor, forgotten.

Harry had the mirror the whole time during their fifth year. Sirius would have been alive if Harry used it. Sirius would be alive with them right now, holding her hand right now, if Harry had used the mirror. Sirius would still be alive and he would be a grandfather in a couple months soon. Mandrake would have a grandparent that wasn't buried fifty feet into the ground. Sirius would still be with them right now.

There the slam of the front door and Harry was back, Arabella was sure of it. She didn't move from where she was sitting and waited from him to come upstairs to her.

'Arabella!' came Harry's voice through the house. 'Arabella, where are you? I have something to tell you and you wouldn't believe it! It's incredible, and it's – where are you?'

Arabella said nothing, but heard footsteps on the staircase, and in a minute, Harry was searching through the rooms and finally found her in his.

'Hey, what are you – doesn't matter, I have something to tell you, and you're not going to believe me, and – what… what are you holding?'

Harry's excited voice slowly vanished when he saw the discarded laundry basket and the brown scrap of paper that was in Arabella's hands.

Arabella memorized the words and didn't need to look at Sirius's handwriting to recite them to Harry.

'_This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions_.'

Arabella's voice sounded as though it was detached from her body.

'You had a two-way mirror that Sirius gave to your as a present. He gave it to you for emergencies and if you wanted to speak to him. Why… why didn't you use it?'

'I didn't know what it was at that time,' said Harry, kneeling in front of her. 'And I knew if I used it, Sirius would have left Grimmauld Place and would have been chucked back into Azkaban.'

'He would still be alive,' snarled Arabella, getting up from the bed and away from Harry. 'Sirius would still be alive and with us right now. He would have been with Nymph and Remus, and they might still be alive right now. _Sirius would still be alive_!'

She nearly shrieked those last few words and hurdled them at Harry, who winced. But Arabella didn't care. She just didn't care.

'For months I hated myself, I drank myself to sleep, I picked fight with stranger and bruised by body on purpose. I moved out of the house I grew up in and yelled at everyone. For months I hated myself. I wanted to die and you had the… the… I can't even look at you right now.'

Arabella quickly walked away from the room and into hers, slamming the door at her wake. She ignored Harry pounding on the door and his yells.

'Please, open the door, we have to talk about this!'

'Go away!' yelled Arabella, her voice cracking.

'Arabella!'

'Leave me alone!'

Harry continued to shout through the door as Arabella covered her ears, refusing to listen to his voice at all.

Hours went by and Harry was still on the other side of the door. Arabella was sitting on the floor with her back against it as she heard and felt Harry's soft and constant knockings.

'You have to eat,' came Harry's tired voice. 'You have to eat for mandrake.'

Arabella said nothing.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry and Arabella lost count of the amount of times he has said that. 'I didn't know it was a two-way mirror. I didn't want to use it because I didn't want Sirius to be caught. I didn't want to get him thrown back into Azkaban because of me… You're right, it is my fault and I've beaten myself up for it every day since I found out. Please… just open the door. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I know Sirius would still be alive if I would have just opened the package. I'm sorry, please open the door.'

Arabella said nothing and did nothing. She continued to sit on the ground, staring at the design on the carpet in her room. Harry's faint knocks died out, but she knew he was still on the other side of the door. Both their backs were touching the same door.

'I met somebody today,' said Harry, and this was something new. 'It was the same old man I was talking to on the bus the other day. His name's Daniél and he had three sons, each dead before him. One of their names was Isaak.'

Arabella's ears perked at the name. She slowly turned towards the door and rested her hands on it.

'What?' asked Arabella, speaking for the first time in hours. 'Isaak?'

'Yes, Isaak,' said Harry, his voice raising and slightly more lively. 'And his last name's Anastas. I think he's related to you.'

Arabella was slightly speechless. 'Daniél? Are… are you sure? Harry, are you sure about this?'

'Yeah, I think so,' said Harry from the other side of the door. 'And he wants to meet you. He really wants to see you, Arabella. He has nobody else and he visits his wife's grave every Sunday and he really wants to meet you. Next week, if… if that's okay.'

There was a strange noise coming from Arabella. It was as though her vocal cords had gone hollow and even if she tried to form some words, they would not come out. Arabella stood up on her knees and slowly opened the door to see a tired Harry, who was also kneeling on the floor. He looked shocked at seeing Arabella in front of her, but went with it.

'If you are lying to me or if this is some sort of cruel joke –'

'It's not,' said Harry quickly. 'I promise you, it's not some sort of joke. He's actually alive, and he's old.'

Arabella jerked her head once. 'Okay, but this doesn't mean anything. I'm still unhappy about _this_.'

'I know, I know,' said Harry, 'but please, eat something. You haven't eaten in hours and the baby needs to eat.'

Arabella nodded once. 'What does he look like?'

'Old, wrinkly, ancient, looks as though the next day would be his last.'

Arabella stared at him for a moment vacuously, then something happened, and her eyes widened. She read about it and Mrs Weasley and Andromeda told her about this, and then it happened again and it wasn't a fluke. It was harder than before, and it was a definite movement.

Arabella placed her hand on the side of her stomach and Harry looked nervous and worried.

'What? Is something wrong with the baby? Is something wrong with mandrake?'

There it was again, and Arabella nearly laughed. It was as though she had butterflies in her stomach waiting to burst out. She grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on the right side of her stomach. Harry didn't understand what was going on.

'What is it?' he asked, looking at her and then at her stomach. 'What happened? I don't –'

It happened and Harry stopped midsentence. He stared at her large stomach in wonder, his mouth agape, and speechless.

'Is that?' he struggled to get out.

'Yeah,' Arabella breathed out. 'The baby kicked. Mandrake kicked for the first time. He kicked, Harry. Feel that? That's his feet.'

Harry blinked at her stomach a couple times and Arabella gripped his fingers tightly. Harry then leaned over and kissed her stomach.

'I love you, mandrake,' he whispered. 'But you're name's not going to be mandrake for long. We'll get you a real one soon that has nothing to do with a horrible looking plant. Until then, we'll indulge your mum and let her call you mandrake until she picks a name. Sounds good?'

Another kick. Mandrake seemed happy with Harry speaking to him.

'I… I think he likes your voice,' said Arabella.

Another kick.

'He seems to like your voice as well,' said Harry, smiling at her.

Another kick and mandrake continued to kick inside her.

'He's kicking up a storm in there,' Arabella said softly, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

'Well, he is your son,' said Harry, shrugging.

'Yours as well,' muttered Arabella as the uncomfortable feeling was becoming more relaxing as the seconds went by. 'He'll be a Chaser like me.'

'Or a Seeker like me.'

'Please,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes. 'Chasers are better. They actually do something during the game.'

''They actually…?' Are you _joking_? Seekers are the ones who determine whether or not the team has won the game and…'

And they continued to argue about different Quidditch positions, momentarily forgetting about Sirius, Daniél, Isaak or anybody else for that matter. Arabella knew that it wasn't Harry fault whatsoever when it came to Sirius's death, but the new information came as a huge shock, and it felt as though she had been lied to for years. But finding out the existence of Daniél and feeling mandrake kick her, it made the day seem better. Much better.

**Thank you for reading! For all of you that guessed right, congratulation! I said in the previous chapter that I will answer one question about the future of this story if you got it right. PM me if you still wish for a small spoiler, unless you still want to be surprised with what I've got in store for all of you.**


	9. Daniél Anastas

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like this chapter!**

Daniél Anastas

To say Daniél was excited would be an understatement. He was ecstatic and over the moon to meet his great-granddaughter. He wondered for a week what she was like and whether she was like him or Callidora, or maybe even Stefanos or Leon. Maybe she was another Isaak, though there was a small part of him that hoped not. But he made peace with Isaak.

He forgave Isaak, but felt remorse for Leon seeing them like that all those years. His boy, they mascaraed him in that pub, and that disease took away his oldest. He doesn't know how Isaak died, but he was gone as well.

This girl could be his last chance at a family.

* * *

Arabella Black was sitting right across from Daniél Anastas in his messy flat. She had brought over some tea and biscuits and they said nothing to each other for a while. Harry said he had to go somewhere and wished her the best of luck, and Arabella appreciated that. This was something she had to do alone.

'Is it a girl or a boy?' Daniél asked after sometime.

'A boy,' replied Arabella. 'Found out a couple weeks ago.'

'Oh, a boy,' said Daniél, smiling at her. 'That's nice. Me and Callie – Callidora, your great-grandmother – had three ourselves. Let me see if I can find a picture.'

He then got up and slowly shuffled into the living room. Arabella got up and followed. Daniél was shifting around some old newspapers and many objects in the room before finding a box marked: _W.S._ He opened the lid and said, 'Ahh…' and then turned to Arabella, holding a picture towards her.

'This is me, and that's Callidora.' It was their wedding picture. They were smiling at the camera, though Callidora's seemed more genuine than Daniél's, which seemed arrogant. 'This was our wedding day, and this is our boys.'

He held up another picture towards her. It was a picture of three boys lined up, each wearing suits. The oldest was smiling towards the camera and looked like Daniél. The second one, the old in the middle, wasn't smile, but stood up straight with a slight frown and he looked a bit like Callidora. The youngest was certainly not happy. He scowled at the camera, which made Arabella smile. He looked about three and he could already make a face like that.

'That's Stefanos,' said Daniél, point to the oldest one with the smile. 'He's the oldest. Then there's Isaak, and Leon, my youngest.'

'That's… nice,' said Arabella uncertainly with a smile.

'And this is one of Callie with the boys.' Leon was sitting on Callidora's lap with Stefanos and Isaak on either side of her. They were all dressed formally with Leon behaving much better than the last photo.

'Would you like to know about them?' Daniél asked, his old face growing with eagerness.

'Um, sure,' said Arabella, nodding. She took a seat on the couch with the pictures in her hands while Daniél slowly settled into his armchair.

'Well, Stefanos was the oldest,' began Daniél. 'He was born about a year after me and Callidora got married. She was very happy that day, mostly because he wasn't born with that disease. About two years later, Isaak came along and… there were complications, of course, but he came out alright in the end. He looked exactly like Callidora and her brother, Kain. Not much of me in there. Then came Leon, who was kicking and screaming the moment he was born.

'Callidora was always a very good mother, and better at being a parent than me. She was a very good person. Kind, sweet, caring… she saved a person's life once. Pushed them away when a car was hurdling towards that person, but that killed her in the end. That… _disease_ killed her in the end. Leon was only three when she died, Stefanos was around seven. They barely remembered her when it happened.

'Then a couple years later, that disease took my boy away.' Daniél sniffled. 'He was playing with Leon and Isaak in our backyard, and he just… right there in front of his brothers. I never forgave myself for not checking up on him sooner. I never would have thought that… Stefanos would get the disease in the end. He was a good boy. He may have looked like me, but had all of Callie's mannerisms.'

'But what about Isaak?' asked Arabella.

Daniél pursed his lips. 'Isaak… he was challenging. Kain was his middle name, did you know? After Callie's brother. He died of the same disease when he was a child as well. But Isaak… he was… my son was… we could have gotten along better. I stopped loving the boy long before Stefanos died. I stopped loving him when Callidora died. He looked exactly like her. Same dark blonde hair and same shade of brown eyes. He was the resilient one of the bunch. Leon liked to create trouble, but Isaak was strong and spirited and he had nerve. That's why he was in Gryffindor, I suppose. I was in Slytherin, myself, as well as Leon. Callidora was a Hufflepuff to the bone. We're all half-blood, if you wanted to know.'

'What… what did you do to Isaak?' asked Arabella. He didn't talk about Isaak with the same tone as the other two boys. There was something to it, Arabella was sure, but was afraid of finding out.

'He… he didn't live up to his expectations,' said Daniél, looking very remorseful. 'I was hard on the boy. I was stern with him. I hit him and screamed at him… almost every day. I never… I never thought it would make him hate me.'

Arabella's eyes grew wider. 'You hit your son? Why? Why would you do such a thing?'

Daniél sighed. 'I don't know myself. It just… it was something that happened to me. He wouldn't listen to me. He had to always talk back and pick fights with me. He wouldn't just _shut up_ and listen to me.'

'And… and you thought hitting him was the right thing to do?'

'Until he was fifteen,' said Daniél Anastas. 'We were arguing about something thing or another. I… slapped him and he punched me back. Cracked my nose right here,' he pointed to the bridge. 'He hit me back and then left the house immediately after that.'

Arabella was speechless.

'He moved in with his friends, Matty or Muddy or something,' continued Daniél. 'Graduated from Hogwarts and never asked me for a cent ever again. He tried to get Leon to go with him, but Leon was a good boy, he was my boy. He didn't want to leave me, but he did go and visit Isaak all the time with that friend of his.'

'How – how did Leon die?' One more thing and she was done.

'Bar fight,' said Daniél shortly with a frown. 'He got into a fight with a man named Zakharius something. I have the news article here somewhere. He's still alive, rotting in Shotts.'

'Shotts?' asked Arabella. 'Did you say Shotts?'

'Yes,' said Daniél. He was looking at the wall, crackling his fingers while doing so. 'Isaak came to see me after that. He yelled at me and then left. Never saw him again after that.' He continued to stare at the wall for a while, and then he turned to Arabella with a feeble, old smile. 'Enough about that now, tell me about yourself.'

He leaned forward to touch Arabella's hand, but she retracted away from him. 'Don't you dare touch me,' she snarled. She jolted up from her seat and nearly ran towards the door.

'Wait,' called Daniél Anastas. 'I – I don't understand. Please come back.'

Arabella rounded off on the old man, not caring about the hopeless expression on his face at all. 'You abused your son and you thought it was right, why? Did he remind you too much of Callidora? Did he voice out his opinions too much? He just wouldn't listen to you and you now feel remorse for what you did. Why did you tell me all of this? Did you want my sympathy?'

Arabella turned away to walk out the door, but then Daniél said, 'He should have died a long time ago.'

Her hand froze on the door knob and she turned back to him. 'What?'

'It was Isaak who should have died instead of Stefanos. Everything would have been so much better if Stefanos was alive. My son should have never died at all.'

Arabella shook her head. 'Isaak was your son, and you shouldn't have treated him like he was worth less.' She huffed when mandrake gave a particularly hard kick. 'Callidora would be turning in her grave right now. I don't ever want to see you again.' She then looked around the tiny and cramped flat. 'You're all alone. No wife, no kids, no family and you deserve it. You deserve to die alone. I hope I never see you again.'

Arabella opened the door, but then Daniél said, 'You're exactly like Isaak,' in a tone of hatred and disgust.

'Good,' snapped Arabella. 'I hope I'm exactly like him. He's a better man than you will ever be and he raised an amazing daughter that sacrificed her life for her child. Something you will never do for him.'

Still clutching the pictures in her hands, Arabella walked out of the flat and slammed the door behind her. She looked at the pictures in her hands. She ripped the wedding photo in half, tossed the one with Daniél on it and tucked Callidora and the others two pictures in her jeans. She turned into a dark alleyway and apparated back to her house in Godric's Hollow.

Harry was inside, making her a sandwich. He smiled when he saw her and handed her the plate, but she kept scowling at him and that made him worried. She was just starting to become alright with the whole Sirius situation, and for something else to make her blood boil, well, he had to get ready.

'Next time you try to do something nice, don't,' said Arabella, taking a big bite of the sandwich and chewing with an angry look on her face. 'That guy – Daniél Anastas – he hit Isaak for years and he thought it was the right thing to do. He thought hitting his kid was alright, that it was perfectly fine because he lost his wife and his oldest, so naturally he turned to abusing his son.' She took a deep breath when mandrake kicked against her bladder, making her want to piss. 'I have to go to the bathroom, but I never want to hear that person's name ever again.'

She left the room with a huff, leaving Harry who was staring at her wake in slight confusion. When all the words registered to him, Harry sat down on the couch with a sigh, wondering if he could do anything right now that wouldn't make her mad at him anymore.

Dinner was a quite affair for the both of them. Arabella was still fuming over what happened as she stabbed the chicken while Harry did not know what to say.

'He seemed like a nice person,' said Harry.

'He's old and senile,' snapped Arabella. 'If he has no remorse for what he did, then he's not a nice person at all. Children… you're not supposed to treat them like that.' She shook her head. 'I won't.'

* * *

The room was dark, no light, and Daniél Anastas stared at the empty vase in front of him. Callidora bought it for their first wedding anniversary, but she was gone. He then looked at the drawing Stefanos and Leon made for him when they were little children, when they were his little kids. Isaak never made anything for him. Isaak was his mother's son through and through. He wept for her when he was a child, though as he grew older, he began to forget about the beauty of his mother.

Daniél then picked up the wand he hasn't touched in decades. He stopped practicing the moment he found out Leon was murdered in a pub. He remembered the day the Muggle police officers told him that. Leon was going to come over that day for breakfast, but was gone the night before.

Isaak was furious with him. He was always mad at his father. He yelled and screamed at Daniél, who was sitting in the dark, staring at the fireplace at the time.

'_You're already dead to me, old man.'_

The last words Isaak ever said to him.

Daniél didn't watch his last son walk out the door. He didn't turn his head to see Isaak's back. He continued to stare at the fire. After that, no more magical world. He tried to seclude himself as much as possible, but he did get the Prophet and read it every once in a while.

Reading about Isaak's death was odd to him. They despised each other, but Daniél felt nothing. The world didn't stop around him when Isaak died, not like how everything seemed to stand still when Stefanos dropped or when Leon was stabbed in that pub. The girl was like Isaak. She had his temper and his hated for the father. She hated him for something that did not affect her at all. It must have been the gene. She was having a boy after all.

'_You're all alone. No wife, no kids, no family and you deserve it. You deserve to die alone. I hope I never see you again_.'

Daniél slowly got from the kitchen table, kissed the photo of his wife, and went to the closet in the hallway. He took the shoebox from the corner on top of the shelf and went back to the kitchen. He quickly washed his hands and opened the box, revealing the small .38 special revolver. He was going to kiss Callidora once again. He was going to see his Stefanos and little Leon. He was going to see his family once again.

Daniél Anastas took the safety off, pointed the end on the side of his head, and slowly pulled the trigger.

* * *

Arabella didn't cry or weep when she heard that Daniél Anastas killed himself. She looked at the headline in the sidewalk and just kept walking. His death didn't affect her one way or another. But something did bother her though; it was something that he said that got the wheels in her turning. He said something about the man who killed Leon rotting in Shotts.

This distracted her from her work and Grace Chin was not happy.

'Black, what's wrong?' she asked.

'What? Um, nothing,' said Arabella. She straightened up and ruffled through the papers on her desk.

'Something's obviously bothering you,' said Grace. 'Out with it.'

'Nothing – actually, something's been bugging me,' said Arabella. She knew Grace had a brother, Francis, who was a Muggle police officer, and maybe Grace could help her with this. 'Do you know anything about HM Prison Shotts?'

'It's in Scotland, that's all I know,' said Grace, her hands on her hips and she shrugged.

Then someone walked up to Arabella's desk and said, 'It's more than that.'

Arabella jumped in her seat with Grace did not look happy at the new visitor. Tiberius Norwich smiled at the two of them and held out a folder for Grace.

'Mr Thorne wanted me to give this to you. Says it's very important. Now, what's this about Her Majesty's Prison Shotts?'

'Nothing that concerns you,' said Grace.

'Oh, I beg to differ,' said Norwich, his hands behind his back. 'I can tell you everything you need to know and I can tell you the different inmates and their information.'

'No you can't,' said Grace, irritated.

'Oh,' said Norwich, his right eyebrow raised, 'trust me, Ms Chin, I can. If not, I can still find out for you two, if you wish.'

'How's that possible?' asked Arabella.

Norwich gave her a small smile. 'I know people, Arabella Black, and I know the Prison Governor. He's an old friend of my mum's. Convenient, isn't it?'

'Very,' said Grace, her lips pursed as she walked back into her office to look over the file.

Arabella didn't know whether or not to trust Tiberius Norwich. He was a very strange fellow and he crept her out the first day she met him. There was something genuine about his smile, but he seemed very eager to help her.

'What do you want from me?' asked Arabella, narrowing her eyes at him.

'Nothing,' said Norwich, shrugging and shaking his head. 'Maybe have some coffee with me once in a while, not a date of course.'

Arabella was slightly taken back. 'What? You're too good for me?'

Norwich chuckled. 'No, I'm not into date. Don't understand the point of it all. It would be nice to have a friend to talk to once in a while.'

Arabella's face softened. 'Alright then.'

'Fantastic,' said Norwich, clapping his hands together. Arabella looked at them and saw that they were perfectly fine, so why keep them hidden? 'I'll see you at the end of the day then.'

Arabella didn't know what that meant, but sat silently as she watched Norwich walked out of her office. How was he going to find out _everything _about Shotts in a short amount of time? But he did and Arabella marveled at that man.

Tiberius Norwich came back a couple hours later with three stacks of folders in his hands and dropped them on her desk. He smiled widely at her and said, 'Everything you need to know about the Prison Governor, the staff, and past and present members of the prison itself. Enjoy and I hope to have lunch with you when you are free sometime. I was thinking about the sandwich shop down the street. They make a very delicious bacon sandwich that is to _die _for.'

He walked away and Arabella gawked at him. Norwich was a very strange young man, very strange indeed, but he produced three stacks of papers for her to go through, and maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have someone like him on her side.

Arabella picked up the last folder, the one she wanted to look through, and flickered through it. Daniél mentioned someone named Zakharius and she kept an eye out for that name, and she found it towards the end with a photo attached to it.

The man had a nasty scowl on his face with something attached to his throat. He was an aged old man, wrinkly olive skin, bald and a foul scar from under his right eye that stretched across his face to the corner of the left side of his lips.

_OID#: 00001010511_

_LAST NAME: Christos_

_FIRST NAME: Zakharius_

_MIDDLE NAME: Gabriél_

_DOB: 02/02/1935_

_OFFENSE: Citizen Murder – February 1959. Sentencing 15 years without parole; Murder of an officer – August 1964. Sentencing 25 to life – maximum security._

_ALERTS: Problems with Authority – Requested To Be Moved By Jones and Swanson Multiple Times._

_TRANSFERRED: HM Prison Whitemoor_

'What are you doing?' asked Grace behind Arabella.

Arabella jumped up in her seat and the papers became crumpled in her hands. She turned to see a stern look on Grace's face.

'Um, papers,' said Arabella in a small voice.

Grace took the papers from Arabella's hands and frowned at what she was looking at. She then looked up at Arabella and sighed.

'Talk to my brother, Francis,' she said, taking a quill and writing down a number on a scrape piece of paper. 'He works for the West Midlands Police Department. Talk to him and get all of this settled, okay?'

'Um, yeah, sure, thanks.'

Grace gave her a tight smile as she hoisted her bag up and headed off back to her house. Arabella looked at the number and was grateful when Harry suggested a while ago that they should get a phone for the house. It was time to put this behind her.

* * *

There was a sandwich shop down the street of the Ministry entrance that Norwich told her about. She was set to have lunch with him soon in the future, she just didn't know when, but she did set one up with Francis Chin.

Arabella got some hot water and a ham and cheese sandwich as she waited for Francis Chin to arrive. She was very early. Her legs were practically jumping up and down as her fingers drummed against the table. Outside, the clouds were grey and rain started to splatter lightly against the windows. Her eyes scanned the small shop. There weren't many people in there, and it didn't seem like a place where someone would meet a cop for information on a criminal. God, that sentence was the strangest thing Arabella has ever thought in recent memory.

There was a ring as the door opened and a man she assumed as Francis Chin walked in. He looked much like his sister, Grace, but taller. He had a nice face to look at, sweet in a way that you could help but smile at. He noticed Arabella immediately and walked over to her. He wasn't wearing the official uniform, but a colourful plaid shirt.

'Arabella Black?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Arabella. 'Please, take a seat.'

Francis Chin took the empty seat across from Arabella on the small circular table. He smiled at her and looked around the shop as well.

'So, what do you want to know?' he asked.

'I – I need to talk to someone in prison, but I need to do it without people watching.'

Francis looked confused. 'What?'

'I'm a – you know – and I don't want other people watching in case we talk about – you know.'

'Yeah, I think I do,' said Francis, though he looked at Arabella as though she was slightly mental. 'What area are you looking at?'

'Whitemoor,' said Arabella.

'Whitemoor?' asked Francis. 'Who are you looking for in there?'

'There's… there's this man named Zakharius Christos, and I – I believe we're related and there's this connection between – I think – this is something I have to do and can't get into because it's complicated and mental.'

'Are you sure you want to go to Whitemoor?' asked Francis. 'I've been there once, nearly pissed myself.'

'I can take it,' said Arabella.

Francis didn't look impressed, but shrugged and said, 'Well, alright then. I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises about this, and I'm only doing this because of Gracie… and it's something we can talk about later.'

'I know,' said Arabella, nodding. 'So, when can we go?'

* * *

Rain drops were splattering against their windows as Arabella went home twenty minutes after meeting Francis and had told Harry everything. As she continued with her story, his face grew more massive with anger. When she was done, he was shaking.

'Absolutely not,' said Harry. 'You are not going to go visit a prison because of some gut feeling.'

'I've already talked to Francis and we're going to do it,' said Arabella, frowning. 'I'm not asking you, Harry. I'm just telling you what I'm doing. I'm not asking for your permission.'

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes caught the cloak and he stood up from the couch. 'I have to go. I'm late for a meeting.'

Arabella looked confused. 'It's six o'clock in the evening and it's a Friday. What meeting are you talking about?'

'Just… just something I have to go to, alright?'

'Where you off to?' asked Arabella. 'Where have you been actually? You're been disappearing a lot lately. Are you meeting someone? Are you meeting another girl?'

'What – no! Of course not!' said Harry, sounding offended. 'Why would you even thinking of that?'

'Well, I don't know,' said Arabella, 'maybe because you're gone most of the time, you missed the first appointment for mandrake, you weren't there when those interviewers bombarded me. Ron was there and you weren't. You weren't there when I met Daniél; you said you had to be somewhere. So, who are you meeting?'

'It's just a meeting, okay?'

'No, it's not.'

Harry walked towards the door and Arabella followed him.

'Are you meeting another woman?'

'I'm not meeting another woman, Arabella!'

'Then where are you going?'

Arabella was practically back up against the wall as Harry kissed her. One of his hands was on her side while the other was gently touching her left cheek. She leaned forward, returning the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck, bringing him closer. It was slightly uncomfortable with mandrake in the way, but the kiss itself was brilliant. There were goosebumps on the back of her neck.

Harry broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Arabella's. Other than that, they barely moved for a while. It was their first kiss in months. They stayed in that position for a while, and then Harry kissed her cheek.

'There's nobody else,' he said, 'trust me. There is absolutely nobody else besides you and my son. This… where I'm going, it's just something I have to do and I'm not ready yet to talk about it. I'll see you later.'

He opened the door and took a step out, but then paused. He turned back to see Arabella still where she was. He gave her a small smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

'If you go see this man, will all of this stop?'

Arabella contorted and shrugged. 'Maybe.'

Harry nodded. 'Just… get it over with, and get it out of your mind.'

Arabella nodded slowly and watched as Harry closed the door behind him. A couple seconds later, there was a small _pop_ and Harry had gone from their grounds. Arabella sat down on the dining table and rubbed her eyes and forehead. She then took out the piece of from the pockets in her pants and looked at the picture of the man. Thunder and lightning clashing outside as Arabella wondered whether or not it was a good idea.

The doorbell rang and someone was pounding against the door. They kept banging on the door until Arabella finally answered. George Weasley was completely drenched by the rain. He was completely out of breath and was breathing heavily and quite loudly. Shivering as well, it looked as though being soaked was the last thing on his mind.

'There was a kid,' he began, taking many breaths, 'he – he was walking down Diagon Alley and – and he was talking to his mum about the toys on the win – windows and then he asked whether or – or not his new brother was going to like it to me – and – and – I got this for you.'

He held up a small brown stuffed bear with a red bow tie around his neck. His arms were shaking.

'I thought about you and the whole baby thing and thought you might like it.' George took another shaky breath. 'How – how did you do it? Your mum and your dad and then Remus – how did you do it? How are you fine after all of that?'

George looked sad and miserable. Arabella looked at the bear and then at George.

'Come inside, George,' she said softly.

Arabella quickly led him to the couch and wrapped the shawl she had on the couch around him. He was shaking on the couch and she quickly wiped his face with a towel she Summoned from upstairs in the linen closet. Looking closely, George's eyes were as red as his hair.

'I – I can't talk to Mum or Dad about it,' he said, hugging himself closer. 'Or Bill, Ron, Perce or Ginny. I don't want to talk to them about it. They just – what – how did you do it? How are you okay? How are you fine?'

Arabella shook her head. 'George, I'm hunting down people and anybody I could find that's related to me. I'm trying to find a person in prison that has the same last name as my grandmother. He probably killed my granduncle and I still want to meet him. George, I'm not okay. I'm not okay whatsoever.' She shook her head. 'Nothing… nothing's ever going to feel right ever again after this. I'm not going to give you the pleasant, 'Everything's going to be fine,' speech, because it's not. What you're feeling right now is like a scar or a wound. It's open and it's bleeding. No matter what you do, it's just going to keep bleeding at the slightest touch. And you, you're gonna want to lunge at your own image in the mirror and cut yourself with shards, you're gonna want to do that so badly.'

Arabella had a distant look on her face as her eyes glossed over. George waited for her to say something, and after a while, when nothing happened, he said, 'But…?'

Arabella looked at him with a straightforward look and said, 'Over time, the appearance of the scar lessens,' she glanced down at her arms. 'But then new ones come along, like the one on my back. Have you seen it? It's garishly. Nothing is ever gone, George. You're going to remember Fred all the time. He's never going to leave your mind at all. He's going to be there when you walk down the street, when you wake up every morning. He's going to be there when you get married and hold your first child.'

'It doesn't get better, does it?' asked George, his voice sounding hollow.

'Sometimes you'll laugh and smile, but then you'll remember later that he's gone, you'll feel guilty for being happy and cheerful with him.'

'What do you think I should do, then? What did you do?'

Arabella shrugged. 'I'll tell you when I figure it out myself. I'm chasing down criminals because I think it's going to bring me closer to my mum. I talked to two portraits for two whole nights because they looked like my dad. I cried the other day when I found out I was having a boy because it just reminded me of how I was having a boy while Remus and Nymph barely had time with theirs. When I figure out how to act okay without it being an act, then I'll tell you the secret.'

George's head hung, as though he was disappointed in Arabella's answer.

'I'm sorry, George. I truly am. Would you like to stay here until the rain dies out? I'll make us some hot chocolate.'

Arabella entered the kitchen and quickly set off. She was stirring the coco when George said from the house: 'Do you have marshmallows?'

Arabella smiled and said, 'I think so.'

They drank hot chocolate the whole time it rained, and even after it was over. Arabella held George as they stayed in the position for a while until he began to feel a bit sluggish. George ended up lying on the couch with his head on her lap. Arabella gently stroked his hair as George slowly fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading! ****Tell me what you guys think :)**

**Daniél was never meant to be a good character at all. He's nice to other people except for certain members of his family: Isaak. **


	10. Inmate 00001010511

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **There's a quite bit of swearing in this chapter. Hope you like it! ****

Inmate 00001010511

This was mad. Completely and utterly barking mad. But there she was, standing five feet away from Francis Chin as he talked to the Prison Governor, trying to convince him that he should supervise the meeting between Arabella Black and Zakharius Christos. Completely mad.

The worse came much later when Arabella was sitting on a bench sort of steel table not an hour later, waiting for the inmate. It was a cold, small silver room and she knew that Francis was watching alone in the other room where there was a surveillance camera.

Then, the door opened. Two prison guards were bringing in a chained man. They left him standing beside the table and then left the room with a nod towards Arabella, who quickly stood up. Arabella cleared her throat and held her hand out towards him.

'Hello, I'm Ava.'

The man, who was quite old, scowled at her. He then sat down on the chair and pressed the instrument on his throat and said, 'Who are you?' in a throaty, wheezing voice that somehow commanded respect in a dangerous way.

'Ava Moon –'

'Stop fucking around, preggers,' snapped the old man, still pressing against the instrument on his throat. 'I don't care for your name. Why are you here?'

Arabella pursed her lips and sat back down on her seat. 'I'm doing an article for the newspaper and wanted to interview you since you are one of the longest serving members of this country.'

The old man nodded, still scowling. 'Fine, ask me anything. Be quick, I have somewhere to be after this.'

Arabella was confused. 'You're in prison.'

'It's not as though I didn't already know that, girl,' growled the old man. 'Just ask the bloody questions.'

Arabella sighed. 'Fine, um, let's start from the beginning with your name – your full name.'

The man pressed against the instrument and said, 'Zakharius Christos.'

'And, um, what was your initial sentence?'

'Murdered a man in 1959, then a prison officer on 1964. I was in Shotts before coming here.'

'And do you know who you killed the first time?' asked Arabella, her hands shaking.

Zakharius Christos shrugged. 'His name was Leon, and that's all I know about him. Broke a beer bottle and stabbed him in the stomach. Got the wrong guy, actually, I was going to stab the one beside him, but Leon stepped in the way, tried to be a hero, that one. The officer's name was Jack Walters. Fucking cunt if I ever saw one. Leon at least put up a fight. Managed to turn a toothbrush into a knife – shaved the end of it to make it pointy. Walters was an easy target that deserved to die. Kept beating up some of the newer convicts.'

'And you don't feel any remorse for what you've done?'

'Felt bad for Leon, but not Walters. Didn't care for him at all.'

'But you're in here for life because of it.'

Christos shrugged. 'No parents, they died in a car crash ad I haven't seen my sister in years. Nothing else out there for me, but I've got all I need in here. Made some friends in Shotts and got a couple more here. I've made brothers here. I've mentored kids here. This is my family.'

Arabella nodded and kept her head down. 'Your sister, when was the last time you saw her?'

''59,' said Christos. 'Never saw her after the car crash.'

'What car crash?' asked Arabella, looking up.

Christos sighed and leaned in closer on the chair. 'My parents and my sister were in a car crash in '59. Sister survived, but not my parents. It was a drunken driver that hit them head on. Mum and dad died on impact. Kabe got out of there and lived.'

'Kabe?' asked Arabella.

'Yeah, my sister, Hekabe,' said Christos, smiling a little. He looked at Arabella closer with a somewhat faraway look. 'You know, you sort of look like her. Yeah, yeah… same cheekbones… same nose… chin…'

Arabella quickly turned towards her bag and pretended to look for something. When she looked back at him, taking out some papers, there was a look of realization on Zakharius's face. Arabella pretended to write down some random information, not daring to look up at him.

'What's your mother's name?' Zakharius asked, his voice not like itself. It was still hoarse, but a little soft.

'Kassandra,' whispered Arabella. The lead of her pencil broke.

'That was out grandmother's name. What happened to her?' asked Zakharius. 'You wouldn't be here if something didn't happen.'

'She died years ago,' said Arabella. 'I was here for Leon. He was my granduncle and I found my great-grandfather a couple weeks ago. He shot himself in the head after meeting me.'

'I killed your granduncle?'

'Yes.'

Zakharius snorted. 'Small world, huh?'

Arabella did not look impressed.

'Well, if it's any consolation, he was trying to save someone before being stabbed… by me.'

'It's not one really,' said Arabella. 'Do you want to know what happened to Hekabe?'

Zakharius thought about this for a while before shaking his head. 'No. I don't want to know. For all these years, I've pictured her living somewhere in the countryside, maybe owning a farm or a vineyard, and she spends her days tending to her plants, living with someone she loves. I'd rather keep that in my mind rather than the truth, which, judging by the looks of you, doesn't sound too good. So just… let me spend the time I have left imagining my sister happy.'

Arabella smiled at him. 'Well, she's with the people she loves, and they love her.'

'Good, good,' said Zakharius, pressing against the instrument, voice still hoarse. 'Does she have any other kids?'

'Another girl named Arabella,' said Arabella.

'And what's your name again?'

Arabella contemplated telling him the truth, but if she told him, then it would lead her to explain why she was named after her aunt and then how Kassandra died, and then what happened to Hekabe and Isaak. Then she would have to explain to him about her life and how she exactly got here. She didn't need that much heartache for the day. She'd rather stick to her alias.

'Ava Moon,' she said with a smile.

'Nice name,' said Zakharius. 'So, boy or girl?'

'It's a boy,' said Arabella. 'Haven't decided on the name yet. I was thinking of naming him after my – well he was someone very important in my life, but I don't think I could do it. It still hurts too much.'

Zakharius shrugged. 'Everything's always going to hurt. Pain is there for a reason. See this right here?' He pointed to the instrument attached to his throat. 'Got diagnosed with throat cancer ten years ago. Heavy smoker, at least a pack a day. They removed by vocal cords and I had to learn how to speak using the muscles in my throat. Just talking to you right now hurts. But it does get better over time and you learn to somehow adjust around the pain.'

Arabella nodded. She had to learn how to live around the pain, and it should lessen as the years go by.

'I think,' began Zakharius, 'you should leave now. You shouldn't spend any more time in here than needed and I have to get back to business. Rick, a new guy, needs my help in here.'

'Oh, um, okay,' said Arabella, nodding. 'Do you want me to –?'

'I don't think you should come back here,' said Zakharius. 'At least, not for a while, Ava.'

Zakharius then stood up and walked around the table. He patted Arabella's shoulder with his cuffed hands and walked to the door, knocking against it. Two guards escorted him away as Arabella watched. Francis Chin then came in, making sure they took Zakharius away.

* * *

Arabella slowly opened the door to her house, smiling when she heard a squeal of baby. She walked to the living room to see Harry holding a laughing Teddy with bright green hair. Harry smiled as she walked in the room and stood up. Teddy's hands were making a clawing motion towards her and Arabella picked him up from Harry's arms and into hers.

'How did it go?' asked Harry, kissing the side of her head.

'He was a murderer and he was much better than the kid abuser,' said Arabella, kissing the top of Teddy's head and slowly swaying on the stop, soothing his back. 'He doesn't know what happened to his sister or anybody else for that matter. I didn't even tell him my real name. Didn't have the heart to do so.'

Arabella looked down to see Teddy's big hazel eyes looking up at her. She kissed his nose, earning a squeal from him.

'He's been in there for years and created a world for himself. I couldn't break it for him.'

* * *

Zakharius looked down at the food on his tray. Without looking behind the counter, he could tell that Miles was cooking today. A couple people passed him by, nodding their heads in respect, and going on. Two people sat down beside him with a huff.

Lenny and Brava, his two oldest friends in the joint. They transferred with him from Shotts after getting into a fight with Jones and Swanson. They were younger than him by a couple years and didn't age well with him.

Lenny was short for Leonard, and he was a cold, calculated bastard that always waited for his granddaughter to visit. He was part of a hostage situation that took two weeks inside a bank. Two civilians died and he took the heat for it after finishing off his companions. He was around the same height as Zakharius, and used to be built, before age caught up to him.

Now, Brava, well nobody knows what he actually did. He's been saying for years that it was tax fraud, but everyone was pretty sure it was a lie. He was a maniac and willing to hurt anybody for the right price, and he just didn't seem to die. He still had his long, black hair that he kept in top condition, and tattoos on his sagging arms. There was a naked girl on his left arm with a cross on the other.

'Miles at it again,' growled Brava, grinding his jaw. 'We need to have a talk with that boy.'

'Leave the kid,' said Zakharius, pressing against the instrument. 'He's a dim wit already, no need to kick him while he's already down.'

Lenny looked taken back at Zakharius. 'What the fuck happened to you? Did that woman do something to you?'

'That woman was family,' snapped Zakharius. 'The last one I have left, judging by the looks of it.'

'What the fuck are we then?' asked Lenny.

'It's different,' said Zakharius, rolling his eyes. 'She's blood.'

'Nice ass?' asked Brava, grinning and raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

'I swear to god, I will slit your throat,' snarled Zakharius, pointing his finger against the instrument and one at Brava. 'And she's pregnant, so you better –'

Bronne quickly sat down on their table. Lenny and Brava looked irritated at his sudden appearance while Zakharius was worried. Bronne was a young man, bald, and was trustworthy when it came to keep secrets. He was also a good look out when it came to beat ups, and he was fast on his feet. But now, his right cheek was bruising up and he was breathing heavily, looking scared.

'Rick,' he gasped out. 'He's in the showers, bloody. Calloway and his goons got to him. I tried to push them off, but –'

'Fucking hell,' gritted Brava. 'Get Fish, Vega and Jimmy T and meet us there.'

Zakharius, Lenny and Brava quickly moved under the eyes of the prison guards, making use that they didn't cause for any suspicions. They made their way over to the showers to see blood on the floor running with water. Zakharius made his way over to Rick, who was lying on the floor, shivering and beaten up. There was a cut on his cheek and he was curled up into a ball on the cold, wet floor.

Zakharius pushed they boy's wet hair away from his face just as Fish, Vega and Jimmy T came in. They were younger than Zakharius, Lenny and Brava. The eight of them had a structure amongst themselves. Vega called them the Mafia, as well as the other inmates, though out of all of them, Vega was the only Italian.

Zakharius was the boss, the one who gave the orders. He's been in there longer than the rest of them, and he did the unthinkable – he killed an officer in cold blood. Lenny was the underboss, the second in command while Brava was the right-hand man.

Bronne, Fish, Vega and Jimmy T were the soldiers, the ones that carried out the action, being younger than Zakharius, Lenny and Brava. Fish was a skinny thing, barely any meat there, but he could hold his own in a fight. He was definitely the smart one of the bunch and knew how to get information from the right people. Vega was the energetic one and was willing to die for the people he loved. He's got more meat on his bones than Fish, but not as much as Jimmy T. He was a crazy manic with a quick temper that would not give another thought when it came to taking care of business. He was covered in tattoos that he got from the outside world and inside.

Rick was the new guy, a trainee and soon to be solider who was lying beaten on the floor by a bunch of other people that didn't have the balls to take him on one-on-one. He was a good guy; good built and had a good heart. He was new and they were gonna look out for him. He made Zakharius remember his first time in the joint.

'Christ, what the hell did they do to you kid?' asked Vega, wincing.

'Calloway,' gasped Rick, his eyes fluttering every second. 'They – they said – they said –'

'They said, 'Welcome to the jungle, kid',' said Bronne. 'I tried to get them off, Boss, but –'

'Outnumbered,' said Brava, nodding his head.

'Fucking pieces of shits,' spat Jimmy T. 'Couldn't even take Rick on one-on-one. We're gonna get them, Ricky boy, don't worry about those god damn fuckers.'

Rick gave him a feeble smile. 'Thanks, Jimmy T.'

Fish cleared his throat and looked at Zakharius. 'Can I talk to you for a minute?'

Zakharius and Fish moved away as the prison guards came in to see what was going on. They decided to leave and walk towards Fish's cell when they called for backup. They checked their surroundings as they entered the cell.

'What's wrong?' asked Zakharius, pressing against the instrument.

Fish sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'Jimmy T can't do anything. One more offense on his records and they'll give him the needle. Vega's one year away from getting out and seeing his wife and kid. Bronne's got an interview for parole and I could get out in three years with good behaviour. I know what you what us to do to Calloway. He's been on our case since day one and you want him _gone_, but none of us can risk it anymore. Calloway doesn't give a shit, that's why he goes around acting like kingpin – but we all know who the real one is.'

Fish smirked towards him as Zakharius smiled.

'Fish, don't worry about it,' said Zakharius, squeezing the young man's shoulders. 'I wasn't going to ask you or the others to do anything. This is personal and I just got some perspective on life. I'll send a message to Calloway and everything will be settled.'

'Wait, but – what are you going to do to him?'

'Do you trust me?' asked Zakharius.

'Of course, I do, but –'

Zakharius hugged the young man he considered his son and patted him on the back.

'I'll see you later, son. I've got to go find a way to take care of Calloway. Prick's gonna dance on the blacktops.'

Zakharius walked out and into his cell. Under his bed was a pillowcase of his old possessions. There was a picture of his mother and father, and one of him and Hekabe. Then there was his blue toothbrush. Zakharius picked up the small coddled rock in the corner and began to work until it was all nice and pointy.

The feud between Zakharius and Calloway has been going on for a long time. They were in Shotts together, doing time together. Never got along at all. They've beaten each other up countless amounts of times and nearly killed each other. Then Calloway got moved to Manchester while Zakharius stayed in Shotts. Couple years later and fights with Jones and Swanson, he got transferred to Whitemoor the same time as Calloway got transferred. They reignited their old rivalry.

By this time in three days, that was all going to change.

* * *

'You're a god damn piece of shit,' spat Brava on a Friday morning as they ate breakfast. 'You're just an old fucking piece of utter shit.'

Zakharius rolled his eyes and just ate the mucky porridge.

'You're just trash,' continued Brava, stabbing the porridge. 'I hope they give you the needle for this.'

'Shut your fucking mouth right now,' growled Lenny. 'Christos made up his mind, and even if he is a piece of shit, it's his choice.'

'Thanks,' said Zakharius blankly, pressing against his instrument. 'Listen, the both of you, me and Calloway have been going at this for years. It's time to end it once and for all, especially after what he did to the kid.'

'Who gives a shit about –?'

'He's one of us,' snapped Zakharius. 'He's family, and he's one of us. We take care of our family. Remember what Big Al did for you when you were new and did know what the hell was going on? And remember what Louie did for you?' he said to Lenny. 'Remember Tommy the Bulldog? He kept an eye out for me, and you two are gonna do that for Ricky. He's a good kid.'

Lenny snorted. 'We're all good kids.'

'We just took a different road on the way to church,' said Brava.

The three friends laughed. Lenny and Brava with hearty ones, and Zakharius with a wheezy laugh. Zakharius sighed and looked at them.

'I never had kids or a wife, but I had you two pricks,' said Zakharius. 'And now my grandniece.' He sighed. 'Christ, she's not gonna like this. Her name's Ava Moon, or so she says. Pretty sure it's a lie, but she's alive, right?'

'Everybody lies about their name,' said Lenny, shrugging. 'Fish's name is Norman, and Jimmy T's Ignacio.'

'God damn, kids these days,' said Brava, shaking his head. 'Can't even pick a fucking decent name.'

'What the fuck is your real name then?' said Lenny. 'You do know Brava's feminine for bravo, right?'

'Go fuck yourself,' said Brava. 'That's my name, got a problem with that?'

Lenny raised his hands in surrender. 'Fine by me if you've got a girl's name. Your mama probably didn't even want you.'

'My mama loved me enough,' said Brava.

'Wasn't she a prostitute?' said Lenny.

Brava shrugged. 'So? She loved everybody, big deal.'

Zakharius snorted and shook his head. His two brothers always put a smile on his old face. 'I'll miss you two, fuckers.'

'Oh, don't get soft on us, you prick,' said Lenny. 'Just go do what you gotta do. We'll see you before you get the needle.'

'We'll see you in hell,' said Brava.

'I'll be the one scaring the devil,' said Zakharius.

The three of them laughed as Zakharius got up, clapped them on the shoulders and made his way towards Frat Boy. He was sitting with a couple of his friends, laughing and playing with cards. The stopped when they saw Zakharius walking towards them. Frat Boy looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'Need something, Boss?' he asked.

'Gotta talk to you about Calloway,' Zakharius said, pressing against the instrument. 'You know his schedule?'

Frat Boy looked at his friends and they scattered. Zakharius took the seat across from Frat Boy, but kept his back against him, watching the guards. Frat Boy moved closer and shuffled his cards.

'When do you need him?' asked Frat Boy, keeping his head down.

'By the end of today,' said Zakharius, giving a nod towards Bronne, Fish, Vega and Jimmy T, who nodded towards him as well. They weren't in on the plan yet.

'Your guys in on your plan?' asked Frat Boy.

'Lenny and Brava, but not the others. Best keep the kids away for now until it's time. Calloway working today?'

'Got bathroom duty,' said Frat Boy. 'You're gonna get the needle for this, you know that, right?'

'Gotta settle this between me and Calloway. I'm getting old, boy, they took my throat out and it's time for me to go meet the devil, wouldn't you say?'

Frat Boy sighed. 'Whatever you say, Boss. Best go say bye to the kids.'

Zakharius clapped him on the back, but then Frat Boy held his hand out, and they shook hands. A sign of respect for Zakharius, a dead man walking. Zakharius smiled at the boy and then made his way to where Bronne, Fish, Vega and Jimmy T were. They made room for him when they saw him approaching. Vega was the first one to speak.

'Boss, what's going on?' he whispered. 'Lenny told us what you were doing. Is it true?'

Zakharius sighed. 'Yes, Vega, it's true.'

'Oh, come on,' said Jimmy T angrily. 'Look, me or Vega can do this for you. We'll take Calloway out. You ain't gotta lift a finger.'

'It's gotta be like this,' said Zakharius shaking his head. 'Me and Calloway – bad blood between us. It ends today. Listen to me, each of you, take care of each other, watch each other's backs. You've only got each other, that's it. Watch out for Ricky, he's a good kid. He's gonna die in here without you guys. Do that for me, will yeah?'

'Yeah, yeah, of course,' said Bronne, still a bit shocked.

'Good, and don't any of you become a cell warrior. I swear to god, I will come back and hunt the four of you and skin yeah alive.'

Bronne, Vega, Jimmy T, and Zakharius laughed. Fish, not so much.

'Kid,' said Zakharius, 'I'll be fine. Make sure my shit goes to my great niece, okay? Don't let the guards throw them out. She says her name's Ava Moon, but I'm sure it's an alias.'

'Why would she lie about her name?' asked Bronne.

'She's meeting me for the first time,' said Zakharius, shrugging. 'I would have. Pretty sure something happened to my sister and her daughter that made her lie. Just make sure she gets the photos in my cell. Got it, Fish?'

'Yeah,' said Fish in a small voice. 'Got it, Boss.'

'You might see her before getting the needle,' said Bronne, shrugging. 'Figure out what the hell the name was about.'

'Probably something personal,' said Fish.

'Well, I'm family and they're gonna give me the needle,' said Zakharius. 'She's got to tell me. She's family.'

'Woah, woah, woah,' said Jimmy T, sounding insulted. '_We're_ family. The eight of us. We're your family.'

'You four idiots are the fucked up family I have in here,' said Zakharius. 'She's blood. There's a difference, idiot.' Zakharius smacked Jimmy T over the head as the others laughed. 'Now, I've got to go, make some rounds before tonight. I don't want to see any of you there, got it?'

He gave them each a stern look, got up, and walked back to his cell. He contemplated what he was going to do while lying on his bed. It was uncomfortable, but when has the life of a prisoner been fabulous? The girl looked like Hekabe and his mother, Aminta. Hopefully her mannerism was like theirs as well. Zakharius saw her once in his life, after all these years, and he was fine and happy to leave.

* * *

Cayson was a new correctional officer, a cowboy as everybody likes to call him (young, obnoxious, bastard we often con.) He wanted the approval of everybody in the prison and wanted desperately to be like by them. Zakharius didn't care about the boy's issues, but used them to his advantage.

At exactly eleven thirty o'clock at night, the steel door cell of his small room opened and Cayson stood there, looking anxious.

'Let's go, Christos,' he said quietly. 'It's your funeral.'

Zakharius passed him the money he had left in small nook of his cell. He had about twenty pounds left and gave it to the young cowboy. He then made his way over to the first floor bathrooms and saw that the lights were still on. He stood at the door for a moment, watching Calloway mop the floors with his back towards Zakharius.

The moment Zakharius entered the bathrooms, and his boots clicked against the tiled floors, Calloway turned towards him. Same age as Zakharius, tall, blond-red hair, scar on his chin and a Celtic cross tattoo on his left arm, Calloway was impressive, but he didn't command the same respect as Zakharius always did when he walked into a room.

Calloway glared at Zakharius, and then looked at Zakharius's hands, where he was holding the toothbrush that he fashioned into a knife of sorts.

Zakharius threw that aside and pressed against the instrument on his throat. 'If I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna do it with my bare hands.'

Calloway was the first one to throw a punch with his meaty hands. Zakharius hit him right back, cracking his nose. He backed Calloway into a corner, throwing some upper cuts and kneeing him in the stomach. Calloway blocked some of the knees and swept Zakharius off his feet. He landed on his back and Calloway began to kick him and stomp on his stomach. Zakharius was sure his ribs were all cracked by now.

Zakharius kicked Calloway's feet and quickly got up. He was going on by pure adrenaline now, despite his age. He then punched Calloway in the stomach and threw him against the wall, bashing his head there as well.

Calloway yelled and hit the floor, landing on his face as well. Zakharius then took Calloway's head and bashed it against the tiled floor, and again, and again, and again. Zakharius kept knocking Calloway's head against the floor until Calloway still moving. Zakharius let go of Calloway's head as the guards came running in.

'HANDS UP NOW!'

The guards, including Cayson, stared at the scene in astonishment and utter horror. Calloway was lying on the floor, motionless, not breathing with blood all over his head, hair, and on the cleaned floor. Zakharius was smiling at the guards, blood on his hands as he held them up in surrender.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think :)**


	11. Stainless Steel Ride

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Okay, so the timeline is a little messed up, but by the end of this chapter, it's Christmas time as there is a bit of a jump in between the beginning and the last part. I realized by mistake, but am trying to rectify it with this chapter. Hope you all like it! **

Stainless Steel Ride

'Dead man walking,' whispered the inmates as Zakharius passed them. They all stood by the metal bars, watching him with wide eyes. Zakharius smiled at Frat Boy and some of the others, and as he passed by there was an outbreak in the air. Frat Boy started to clap, then the person beside him copied. By the time he reached the stairs, every cell with every criminal was standing up, clapping and hollering. They were giving him a standing ovation.

Zakharius has only cried twice in his life. One time when his grandmother died and another when his parents were crushed by the semi-truck. Now, he was choking up when he passed by Jimmy T, who was banging against the metal bars and bellowing from the top of his voice, Vega, who was clapping and crying at the same time, Fish and Bronne, who share a cell and didn't look as though they would last the day without crying. Then he passed by Rick's cell, who stood by with his black eye and bruised cheek, mouthing, 'Thank you.' Lenny smirked at him and said, 'Good luck, you bastard,' while Brava flipped him off with a smile.

At the entrance to a dark hallway, Zakharius looked back that the whole lot of them. He smirked as they led him to a dark secluded room at the end of the corridor and they could still hear the noise from the inmates.

* * *

Arabella got a call at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, requesting to be present by an inmate for his execution that was happening the following Sunday. The five minutes of listening to that phone call was one of the strangest things in her life. It was definitely in her top ten. She had no idea what happened or what was going on. Someone was being sentenced? For what? What did Zakharius do?

The snow was falling quietly outside as Arabella went through security. They checked her purse and her pockets for any sort of items. It was very intense and very personal as the guard was practically feeling her up.

'Any relation to the inmate?' asked the guard.

'He's my… family,' said Arabella in a small voice.

The guard looked at her with raised eyebrows. He then nodded and passed her bag over to her.

'Brinson will take you to the inmate,' said the guard. 'Christos has requested to talk to you one last time instead of taking a last meal. You must be very important.'

Arabella grimaced and followed Brinson through a dark corridor with dimly lit lights. They passed by a couple empty cells until the end. Brinson banged hard against the metal bars, making Arabella jump at the suddenness. The sound echoed in the corridor.

'Girl's here to see you to your death,' said Brinson, letting out a wicked laugh. 'Got five minutes. Make it quick.'

Brinson walked back the way they came and left the corridor. Arabella looked at Zakharius Christos, who was holding the metal bars with both his hands. He looked to make sure Brinson was gone and then turned his attention to Arabella, smiling at her. He reached out and touched her shoulders, though it was quite hard for him to do so.

'Tell me the truth,' he said, pressing against the instrument on his throat. 'Am I going to see my sister?'

Arabella gulped and nodded. 'Yes.'

Zakharius tried to squeeze her shoulders. 'What's your real name, then?'

'Arabella Black.'

Zakharius snorted and smiled. 'Now that's a nice name. What's with Ava Moon?'

'Well, um, Ava is a little different from Ara and Moon is short for Moony, the nickname for Re – the person who was the most important thing in my life.'

'What was their name?'

Arabella hesitated for a moment before saying, 'Remus.'

Zakharius nodded. 'You should name your next son that. Not this one, though. The next one will like it better than this kid.'

Arabella just looked at him as he nodded and agreed with himself.

'Why did you kill that man?'

'It… it just felt right,' said Zakharius, shrugging. He then turned and picked something from the top of his bed, which looked very uncomfortable. He then turned back to Arabella and held it out towards her. He pointed at the first picture. 'Mum and dad. Aminta and Dimitrius were their names.' He then pointed at the second picture. 'Me and Hekabe. Keep them, will yeah? Forget about all the other crap in my cell, but keep this. I didn't want any of those guards throwing these away.'

Arabella looked back up at him with pursed lips.

'I know you hate me already,' said Zakharius, 'but bit felt right. He hurt my family. If anybody hurts your family, you don't stand by and do nothing, got it? You never let anybody hurt your kids. If they do, rip their hearts out with your bare hands.'

The door at the end of the corridor opened and Arabella knew their time was up. She looked back at Zakharius, not realizing her eyes were watery already.

Zakharius smiled and gently touched her cheek before pushing her slightly towards the guard, who was not Brinson.

'I'll see ya later, kid,' said Zakharius Christos.

Arabella kept looking back towards Zakharius's cell with each step until she was out of the corridor and the guard shut the door with a loud bang. They then walked along another dark corridor towards a small room with loads of chairs facing on wall that had a big glass that showed a chair in another room. There were already some people sitting down in front. There were two women, old and young, with an older man. The two women were already starting to tear up while the man stared ahead with a stern look on his face.

'Family of the officer he killed,' the guard whispered towards her.

Arabella already knew who they were and didn't need for him to tell her. She already felt bad enough. She didn't want to see Zakharius die while the three of them have probably been waiting for this day for a very long time. They spared her a glance as she sat down at the last row in the corner of the room. She held onto the pictures in her hands as the door on the other side of the window opened and two guards escorted Zakharius inside.

They pushed him into the seat and strapped him in tightly. Then two other people came in and made sure the tubes were all working and connected to him. Arabella couldn't stop staring at the one attached to his right arm. The veins in his arms were popping out and the tube was attached to the one on his wrist. After a couple minutes, they stepped away from Zakharius and the women at the front sobbed harder while the older man glared murderously at Zakharius, but he only had eyes for Arabella.

Arabella tore her eyes from his wrist and looked him in the eyes, which were hazel. A stone cold killer with warm eyes was odd for her to think about. She gave him a small, sad smile that he returned. The three other civilians turned towards her with a nasty look before turning away. Zakharius kept looking at her as one of the men in the room pressed a button that Arabella didn't see happen.

For the longest time, Zakharius kept looking at her, and it could have been for hours or days, Arabella didn't time it at all. Then Zakharius let out a small breath and winced. He looked at the ceiling and after a couple seconds, closed his eyes. Within a few short seconds, his chest stopped moving. Zakharius Christos was dead.

Arabella let out a breath that sounded as though she was choking. The three people that were there first was first escorted out of the room, each sobbing very loudly. Arabella stared at Zakharius's still body for a long time before a prison guard tapped her on her shoulders and she was escorted out of the corridor and to the front, where she had to sign some papers and then she was escorted out of the building.

The gates behind her closed and looked behind her. The prison let out a buzzing noise as Harry stood up from the cold sidewalk with a bottle of water in his hands. Arabella smiled at him.

'How did it –?'

Harry didn't finish his sentence as Arabella hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder. The wind hollowed around them as Arabella gave Harry a kiss on his cheek.

'Let's go home, Harry,' she said quietly.

* * *

Fish and Bronne watched Cayson packed up whatever was left of Zakharius's possession in his cell – well, his old cell by now. Jimmy T, Vega, Lenny, Brava, Rick, Frat Boy and others were watching him as well. Cayson's hands were shaking with all the eyes on him. After he was done and the cell door closed behind him, Lenny and Brava watched with glaring eyes as Cayson began to walk away with Boss's possessions.

'Psst,' whispered Jimmy T towards Cayson, who turned towards him. 'Come here, sir, please.'

Fish and Bronne looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They have never in their whole time at Whitemoor heard Jimmy T utter the words, 'sir,' and, 'please.' That shit was fucked up. It was fucked up to see him act so nice and civil.

Cayson looked very nervous but everyone was glaring at him and that made him even more nervous. He walked quietly over to Jimmy T's cell. Being right next to each other, Fish and Bronne could hear what they were saying.

'Listen, Cayson,' began Jimmy T, 'I know it's against the rules and all or somethin' like that, but what do you say about opening this door and giving me that box, huh? Get those stuff out of your hands and give them to me. No hassle for you, man.'

'This is supposed to go to Christos's family,' said Cayson.

Jimmy T scowled. 'We are his family. Not that girl that he didn't even know about a couple weeks ago. _We_ are his brothers and his sons, got that, boy?'

Cayson didn't look sacred and Fish gave him credit for that at least. Cayson looked around and opened the box discreetly.

'I know how you feel,' whispered Cayson, passing a couple things through the cell bar. 'I get it, okay?'

Once everything was passed between them, Cayson closed the lid again and looked at Jimmy T, then at Fish, Bronne and the other inmates that were watching him. He looked at Fish and walked up their cell.

'I'll tell you when it happens,' he whispered and then walked away.

Fish and Bronne sat down on their bunks, looking at each other. Jimmy T was looking at what was left of Boss's possessions. It was just three books. One had paper clippings from the papers. Another was just some scribbles and drawings. Boss wasn't that bad of an artist. Jimmy T was slightly impressed. The last book was some notes about the other inmates and guards. Jimmy T smiled at that. They were going to have fun with this information. Rick sighed and leaned against the wall while Vega's legs just won't stop bouncing. Lenny and Brava looked at each other and waited patiently for the word. Everyone was waiting for the announcement.

The prison was dead silent. Nobody dared to cough or even make a small sound. They all either looked at each other, the ground or the empty wall. The silence was unbearable.

Then the door to the area opened and Cayson walked in, and up the stairs towards Fish's cell, but there was no point. Everybody, with the appearance of Cayson, knew what happened. Cayson gave Fish a nod and everybody else a look before walking away. Fish and Bronne looked at each other and shook their heads. They could hear Jimmy T punching the walls and whatever he could get his hands on. Rick was crying silently while Vega prayed for Boss's soul to rest in peace.

Then Brava started to stomp on the concrete floor, and Lenny followed his lead. Rick looked at them and copied their movements. Within a few seconds everyone in their cells were stomping on the floor and clapping and banging on the metal bars. For twenty one minutes, Cayson counted, the prison inmates went crazy and created a ruckus amongst themselves. Twenty one minutes for their fallen brother.

* * *

Christmas was a very quiet time for Arabella.

After watching Zakharius's execution, she felt oddly at peace. For the first time in her life, she watched someone die without feeling any sort of guilt afterwards. Arabella cried with Kassandra died, she went crazy with Sirius died, wept over Moody's body, exhausted herself when she learned of Ted's death, and broke down when she saw Remus and Nymph's still bodies.

But watching Zakharius die in front of her, she didn't feel any of that at all. Zakharius died when he wanted to die, otherwise he wouldn't have killed that man. She didn't feel powerless when it happened, but rather relief. She had her last words with him and he went to his execution with his head held up high.

But Christmas was rather warily as everyone was feeling the weight of the people they lost. They were having Christmas at Arabella and Harry's new house as they wanted to give the Weasleys, especially Mrs Weasley, a break for one year, though that didn't stop Mrs Weasley from coming over at five in the morning to begin preparing. Arabella and Harry knew that having Christmas over at the Burrow was going to be tough for all of them as Fred was missing from the celebrations.

Hermione was home for the holidays and brought her parents over for dinner. They looked very out of place amongst the wizards and the baby that kept changing his hair colour every so often. They tried not to show their shock every time Teddy changed his appearance, but that didn't work out for them. The living room was full and very quiet. Mrs Weasley, Andromeda and Fleur were in the kitchen, Bill and Ron standing by just in case they needed help, though Fleur yelled at Bill when he accidently knocked over the gravy. Arabella was sitting next to Hermione as Mr and Mrs Granger were talking quietly to Mr Weasley and Percy.

'The walls are very bare,' said Hermione quietly. There was nothing on them. The room was simple and boring itself. There were the basic furniture with the Christmas tree in the corner, but that was it.

'I haven't had time to decorate,' said Arabella softly.

'You should put some pictures up,' said Hermione.

Arabella pursed her lips. 'Maybe later.'

Hermione quietly glanced at her parents. 'They wanted to come along and get more involved. I haven't spent Christmas with them for a long time and I've missed them.'

She had boxes of boxes of pictures in one of the spare rooms in the house and she really didn't want to put them up right now at all. They were pictures of people she didn't want to see every day just yet.

Arabella nodded. 'How are things at Hogwarts?'

Hermione winced. 'It's… getting better. Returning students are still having nightmares of the previous year and they've completely destroyed the portrait of Snape in the headmaster's office. Nobody blames them, honestly. Professor McGonagall doesn't blame them and didn't try to replace it. His reasons do not excuse his conduct. There are just days when students don't even go to class or eat in the dining hall. Teachers are giving them some leeway with school work, but are still giving them work to do when they're ready. Things are… they're bad, but slowly getting better.'

Arabella felt very sad for those students and the ones coming to Hogwarts for the first time. They were expecting a spectacular place to learn magic, but soon found out that a battle, a war, happened there a few months ago. Older student will feel resentful towards each other and towards magic because of the Death Eaters at Hogwarts that terrorized them for a year.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nobody really made conversation with each other. They only smiled at Teddy, who kept them entertained with his many changing hair styles. They exchanged presents with each other and kept them wrapped until they all went back home. Arabella knew she got a jumper from Mrs Weasley and got another smaller one for mandrake. She hugged everybody at the end of the night, shook hands with Mr and Mrs Granger, kissed Teddy on his forehead and spoke some last words to Mr Weasley, who told her that her and Harry's present from him was coming soon and had to be tweaked a little more.

**Thank you for reading! ****Guess what the next chapter is :D**


	12. Mandrake

Mandrake

* * *

_December 30, 1998_

* * *

Mr Weasley was very late. He was nearly a week late with her Christmas present, a present that she didn't know what the contents were.

Arabella was standing and trying to make some tea for herself. She was cranky, moody, had a headache, and mandrake was kicking up a storm, so he did not help matters whatsoever. It was bloody cold outside and she kept wincing every few minutes with the pain from mandrake.

'You have to stop kicking me,' Arabella said quietly to her stomach. She tried to be gently as she rubbed the side of her bulging stomach. 'I am trying to have a nice cup of tea and you have to stop kicking me. Kick me later when Mr Weasley comes over, but not now. Not when I'm trying to relax.'

Arabella let out a noise of frustration when mandrake didn't listen to her. The pain was getting worse with each minute, making her legs throb at the same time.

Once the tea was finally made, Arabella was about to go over to the couch and lay down when the doorbell to the house rang. She sighed and looked at her cup of tea wishfully. She then looked at the fireplace before getting up and wobbling very slowly towards the door. The doorbell rang again and Mr Weasley stood out there, wrapped in many scarves, giving her a small smile that didn't quite reach his blue eyes.

'Hello, Arabella,' he said.

'Hello, Mr Weasley, come in,' replied Arabella, stepping aside to let him in.

'No, no, your present's outside,' he said. 'Now, go out on a coat. It's chilly out here.'

Slightly confused, Arabella slowly put on her coat, scarves and gloves, all the while cursing mandrake for kicking and the pain that was radiating through her body. After putting on her boots, Arabella held onto Mr Weasley's arm and wobbled towards the driveway where Mr Weasley's present for her and Harry stood.

A Triumph Bonneville T120. She recognized it immediately. She had a poster of it in her room for years and years, imagining herself on it with the wind in her hair and enjoying the freedom of the ride. Remus wasn't very happy about her wanting a bike, stating multiple times that it wasn't safe, but stopped after a couple somewhat years. Arabella stared at the bike in awe. She had one now and she was having a kid at the same time.

'Where – where did you get that?' Arabella asked, wincing again at the pain.

'This was Sirius's,' said Mr Weasley. 'Hagrid had it and I've been trying to fix it for some time after it crashed onto Andromeda's lawn.'

'You were trying to fix it?' Arabella asked in a small voice.

'Something to do,' said Mr Weasley. 'I fixed the flying component and the invisibility booster. It should run – are you alright?'

Arabella wanted to cry when Mr Weasley told her it was Sirius's old bike, but when she felt something wet run down her legs, she wanted to scream. She was not ready for this, not one bit.

'I – I think my water just broke.'

'Oh,' he said. Then the situation really sank into him and into Arabella as well. Saying the words out loud made everything seem much worse. 'Oh. _Oh_! Well, it's been a while since I've done this, but… let's get you to St. Mungo's. Have you felt any sort of pain?'

'All day,' said Arabella through her clenched jaw. They quickly went back into the house, stopping every so often when Arabella had to take deep breaths. Once inside, Mr Weasley guided her towards the fireplace.

'Alright, go to St. Mungo's and I'll go and inform Harry… and Molly.'

'What?' exclaimed Arabella, holding the side of her belly. 'You can't just leave me! I don't even know where Harry is! You can't just leave me alone!'

Mr Weasley looked as though he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Face another pregnant woman in his life or find a young man that is possibly missing. He then sigh and said in a slightly reluctant voice, 'I'll contact Molly at the hospital. Let's go.'

With a flash, they were at St. Mungo's and Arabella was face to face with Sunny, who jumped at the suddenness. The waiting room was crowded and people moved away with the fireplace in the corner lit up and roared in its wake. Sunny rushed towards Arabella's side at once while another Healer hurried forward with a wheelchair.

'Her water broke,' said Mr Weasley, 'and I don't know how long she's been in pain.'

'Find an empty room,' Sunny told the other Healer, who nodded very quickly and dashed away. 'How are you feeling?' she asked Arabella.

The pain was evident on Arabella's face, but she tried not to show it. Everyone in the waiting room was sharing at her shamelessly; gawking at her with their eyes bulged out. Sunny followed her line of vision and saw what she saw as well. Sunny then pursed her lips and wheeled Arabella away with Mr Weasley following them. They moved down another hall where no visitors could follow them. After turning a corner, Sunny then crouched down to her eye level.

'How are you feeling?' Sunny asked gently, her dark eyes looking at Arabella very carefully.

'Pain,' gasped Arabella, wincing once again lifting her body slightly off the wheelchair, trying to find a comfortable position, but none of them were. It looked as though she was constipated. 'Everything hurts, Sunny. Make it stop. _Make it stop_.'

Then a Healer came running up to Sunny and whispered quickly towards her. Sunny then wheeled Arabella towards a room at the end of the hall. She and Mr Weasley helped Arabella onto the hospital bed and then Sunny had to leave, mumbling that she had to get something while Mr Weasley said something about Mrs Weasley.

Arabella couldn't lie down on the bed. Her back arched against the bed. She was breathing heavily and everything hurt. It really, really hurt. Her bones, her muscles… her scars, they were opening. Arabella quickly got up from the bed and began to walk around the room. She looked back at the bed and was relieved to see that they didn't bleed out yet, but the pain was unbearable. She held onto the walls of the room, but her knees were weak and started to buckle when she held onto the bars of the hospital bed.

Her knees hit the floor and Arabella started to sob quite loudly. She tried to cover her mouth, but noises still kept coming out of her. This wasn't where she was supposed to be at this point in her life. She wasn't supposed to be pregnant, that was never the plan. She wasn't supposed to do this alone; Harry said he would be by her side. She was supposed to have Remus by her side the whole time. He was supposed to be with her right now.

The door opened and Mr Weasley found her in a fetal position beside the hospital bed, crying her heart out.

'I can't do this…' she whispered, her throat closing up. 'I can't do this... I can't do this…'

'Well, what are you doing down there?' said Mr Weasley, kneeling by her side. 'Come on, up on the bed. Come on, now, you can do this.'

'No, I can't,' said Arabella, shaking her head. 'I can't do this without him, Mr Weasley. I need him to be here. Please… I can't do this.'

Mr Weasley went behind her and held her back to his chest, comforting her. Arabella continued to sob as he gently stroked her hair.

'This – this wasn't supposed to happen,' said Arabella, her voice sounding rough. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. Harry was supposed to be here, and Remus was supposed to hold my hand and Nymph was supposed to make me feel better. I can't – This wasn't – I can't do this, Mr Weasley. Please, don't make me do this.'

Mr Weasley grimaced. 'I'm… I'm surprised, Arabella. I thought you were better than this. This was not how you were going to do this, were you? I expect more out of you – Molly expected more out of you. You're Arabella Black. You survived Bellatrix Lestrange when you were a toddler when others would have been completely destroyed. You, _you_, do not hide from a fight and you do not give up. I know Harry or Remus or Tonks is not here, and I have no control over that part of this situation, and neither do you. Circumstances like this are not in our favour one bit, but this, mandrake as you call him, you have control over this, and you can do it.'

The door then opened and Sunny walked in with another Healer, who looked terrified.

'What are you doing down there?' exclaimed Sunny, who looked over worked. 'Get up on the bed right now. Annie, help her.'

Annie the Healer, a timid looking thing, with Mr Weasley helped Arabella back on the hospital bed. Arabella then grabbed Mr Weasley and gripped his hand very tightly.

'You'll stay here with me, won't you?' she said in a hoarse voice.

'Of course,' said Mr Weasley at once. He then looked at Sunny, who was getting prepped. 'I'll stay by your side.'

Arabella gave him a feebly smile, though it was a smile that did not brighten up her face and she was breathing quite heavily.

Then there was a loud snapping sound surrounding the room. Sunny had put on her gloves and was cracking her knuckles.

'Let's get started,' she said, sitting down on her chair and moving closer to Arabella.

* * *

The waiting room was very packed and they couldn't find anyone that could help them. Mrs Weasley was going to scream at someone and Andromeda was practically fuming. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville were mad for a different reason: Where was Harry? George was the only one who was quiet and was just watching everyone.

Where the hell was Harry? He wasn't there; Mr Weasley sent a short note to Mrs Weasley, who in turn sent an owl to their house. None of them knew where he was or where Arabella was for the matter in St. Mungo's. Healers were running around everywhere, none bothering to stop and help any of the witches and wizards in the waiting room. People were looking very worried and anxious, but everyone was ignored.

Then someone new entered the waiting room, looking alert and still shocked.

'Where the hell have you been?' Ginny demanded of Harry Potter, who quickly ruffled his hair, getting the snowflakes out, but Ginny practically shoved him against the wall. 'Do you know what's going on? Where were you? You're supposed to be with her!'

'I had a meeting,' said Harry, looking guilty.

'It's the Christmas holiday!' said Neville, looking as though he wanted nothing more to do right now than choke Harry. 'You have no work or meetings or anything else to do!'

'Honestly, Harry,' said Hermione, shaking her head. 'You're supposed to be with Arabella, but instead, Mr Weasley is with her.'

'What could be more important than this?' said Ron, his arms crossed.

Harry tentatively opened his mouth to say something, but was saved when one Healer, a timid woman with big doe eyes, looked around the room in fright.

'Um, is anyone here for Miss Black?' she said.

'We are,' said Mrs Weasley as she pushed her way over to the Healer with Andromeda on her side, who was carrying Teddy. Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry were at their wake, staring at the Healer.

'Well, then, right this way,' said the Healer awkwardly. They walked along the corridor and took a turn as they saw Mr Weasley hurrying towards them.

'What's wrong?' Andromeda asked, pushing her way towards him, ignoring the Healer.

Mr Weasley looked a little frightful. 'Her, um, her scars… they started to open up and there were blood everywhere and she was crying and Sunny shoved me out of the door. I… I don't know.' Mr Weasley looked helplessly towards the Healer, who was already walking towards the room at the end of the hall.

Couple minutes later, they were all either sitting down or pacing the room. Then the door opened and Sunny opened her mouth, and they were not all expecting that.

'Code Pink! I need some help in here!'

Healers rushed by them and they were all left gaping at Sunny's words.

* * *

Sunny pushed Mr Weasley out of the door, who was looking fearful back at Arabella. Arabella let out a small scream, biting her lips to stop them, but there was no point. She was bleeding, she was bleeding everywhere. Her arms, her back, each and every single scar on her body was breaking out and bleeding. Her blood was seeping into the hospital sheets and onto the floor. Her skin was losing colour, her lips were turning blue and she was shivering.

Sunny then opened a cabinet and grabbed some blankets. She rushed towards Arabella and threw them over her, trying to get her warm.

'Everything's going to be okay,' said Sunny, holding her hand for a moment. 'You hear me? You are going to be fine, Arabella.'

'Co – cold,' mumbled Arabella. 'Everything hurts. Why isn't he coming out yet?'

'He wants to make a big debut, it seems,' said Sunny, giving her a soft smile.

Arabella's eyes were closed, but she was smiling slightly and her head was still turned towards Sunny.

'James,' she whispered. 'His name is James. After Harry's dad, and Mr Weasley. James Arthur, okay? You tell him that. James… Arthur… I think… I think he'll like that… Tell him… will you…'

Her hands were weak and were going slack. There was no more strength in her hands and Sunny quickly got up, opened the door and yelled, 'Code Pink! I need some help in here!'

James Arthur was a lovely name and Sunny was going to make sure that the boy was going to grow up with a loving and caring mother.

It took three hours for the situation to become better. It took three hours until the Healers stopped the bleeding. It took three hours for Sunny, with the help of Annie, to deliver the baby. It took three hours until they heard a baby cry.

* * *

Harry's forehead was resting against the window glass that showed the other small room. Ron and Neville were on his sides, looking at the same thing as he was.

'Ugly little thing, is he?' said Neville, looking at Ron for confirmation.

'He's all red and has a pretty ugly face,' said Ron, shrugging.

Harry didn't move, but just said, 'Shut up, both of you. That's my son in there.'

In a room full of babies, they were staring at his son. His little hospital basinet was perched in the middle of the room, slightly towards their right. He was all red, Ron was right on that, but he was sleeping peacefully and neither of them could stop looking at him. Mr and Mrs Weasley nearly burst out crying when Sunny announced the name Arabella wanted.

James Arthur Potter-Black.

It's been a day since his birth and Arabella still hasn't woken up.

'Is he going to wake up soon?' asked Neville.

Harry didn't bother to answer Neville anymore at this point.

The door to the baby room opened and Sunny walked in. She checked on some of the other babies before getting to James. She smiled at Harry and then picked up James in her arms. She motioned her head over towards the right and walked back the door. Harry knew where she was indicating. He left Neville and Ron where they were and went back to Arabella's room. They were waiting for the others while Harry went to go meet his son.

He entered the room and saw Sunny already there. She was smiling down at his son and turned to Harry when he entered.

'Come here, Mr Potter,' said Sunny softly. 'Someone's waiting to meet you.'

Holding a baby was a little weird, holding your own son was terrifying. Sunny made sure that James was all comfortable and that everything was okay with the baby before checking on Arabella. After a couple minutes, the Healer left the room and shut the door.

Harry stared down at his son, rocking on his heels a little. He had small eyes, a small nose, small lips, and ten small, chubby fingers. He was so… small. He was tiny and red and had about five strands of hair. Just five and he could tell that they were black. He was sleeping peacefully, ignoring the whole world around him.

Then he opened his eyes. James opened his eyes for a brief moment, looking around before closing them. He was searching for something and Harry had an idea what it was. He took a seat next to Arabella's bed and looked at her. She was lying still, covered in bandages on the bed. Colour was coming back to her lips and her body wasn't as cold as it was before.

'He has your eyes,' Harry said softly, 'and I think he's looking for you. He's looking for his mum. He won't open his eyes long enough for me, but I'm sure he would love to stare at you for a while.'

A small little noise escaped from James's little mouth and Harry turned back to his son. He was peaceful once again and Harry chuckled. The door opened and a parade came into the room. Leading the charge was Mrs Weasley and Andromeda, then Hermione and Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur, Mr Weasley, Ron and Neville. Each of them had something in their arms. Most were stuffed animals, then some flowers and cards. Harry goggled at the amount of things in their hands, and Mrs Weasley and Andromeda took this time to sneak James off his arms. He didn't know how it happened, but James was now being cradled by Mrs Weasley while Andromeda was holding Teddy up a little to look at his new… cousin? He wasn't sure on the blood connection there right now.

Mrs Weasley cooed over little James while the others surrounded her. They were gushing over the new addition and were smiling at him before Harry cleared his throat. They looked at him as though he just got there and Mrs Weasley reluctantly handed James back to him.

'Thank you,' Harry said kindly.

'He is so cute,' said Ginny. Her hand reached out to pinch James's cheek, but didn't actually make contact with James's skin.

'That's what I was telling Ron,' said Neville. 'Cute kid, really cute kid.'

'Handsome even,' said Ron.

Harry stared at the two of them for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to James. He opened his eyes once again before closing them after a few seconds. They all nearly missed that, but Andromeda and Mrs Weasley caught it. In fact, Teddy seemed to have caught it as well. His eyes turned grey after a few seconds, copying the new family member.

'Oh,' said Andromeda, choking up a little. She then sat down on the chair at Arabella's bedside and held her hand.

'What?' said Bill, looking at Andromeda and then at Mrs Weasley. 'What did we miss?'

'He has Arabella's eyes,' said Mrs Weasley softly, smiling at little James. 'Don't you, James?' She then kissed the top of James's little forehead.

Hermione turned to Arabella, looking a little sad as well, and then sat by her side with Andromeda, holding the other hand. The others followed in suit. Mrs Weasley was the only one to stand with Harry, showing him how to properly support the head and how to wrap the blanket around him.

After a few minutes, Harry looked up at the clock in the room and his eyes nearly bulged out. He only had a couple more meetings left and didn't really want to miss them.

'Um, Mrs Weasley, could you hold James for a minute?' he asked.

Mrs Weasley quickly nodded her head and Harry said, 'I have to be somewhere right now and I'll be back real soon. Give me about ten minutes. I'm sorry, but I'll be back.'

He quickly left the room, not wanting to hear what the others had to say. He didn't dare look at Andromeda's face, or Hermione's, Ginny's, Fleur's or Mrs Weasley's, knowing that they were already pissed off at him.

Harry quickly exited out of St. Mungo's and walked down the sidewalk, trying to find a dark alleyway. After walking down a block, he found the alleyway, walked into it and Apparated immediately into another alley. He walked out of it and jogged five blocks to Pippy's Pub. He entered the pub and gave a polite nod towards Pippy, who was behind the bar. He waved at Harry as he went to the corner of the bar, where there was a staircase leading to the second floor, and entered the second door on the left.

There rest of them were already there, and he was late, as usual. Harry took his usual seat in the circle next to Dwight and Mae (though those were not their real names), as the others smiled at him. Even Paul, the old man that usually scowled, was smiling at him. Harry looked around them, pretending to be clueless, but even he couldn't help the smile appearing on his face.

'What?' he said, looking around at them.

'Well, come on, Henry,' said Maria, the initiator and the one who created the support group for the people in the room. 'Tell us, are you a father or not?'

Harry smiled at the lot of them. 'Yeah, I am. She named him after my father. It's a boy.'

'I knew it!' said Dwight, thumping Harry on his back. He was big Black man with a deep voice and a friendly nature. He and Harry became instant friends, but neither of them knew anything personal about each other. They used fake names, and fake information, though many of it was a disguise for the real thing. They didn't ask what rankings they were in their armies or where they fought. Harry had been looking for a support group like this one. He didn't want to get too personal and just wanted to talk to other people about what he was going through. Talking to strangers was better than talking to people he knew. He could just get it all out without being interrupted or asked whether he had gone through anything else. Strangers would just listen to him and tell him what they thought.

'Why are you here then?' asked Mae. 'You should be with your wife, Henry!'

'She's right,' said Dwight, nodding his head.

'Yeah, I know,' said Harry. 'But I wanted to tell you guys.'

'Go back to your girl, Henry,' sad Shelby, scratching under her cast. 'And bring us some pictures at the next meeting, got it?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. With one last smile, Harry walked out of the room, past the bar, past Pippy, and back to the dark alleyway that was five blocks away. He quickly Apparated back to St. Mungo's, ran down the corridors and back into the room. It was empty for now. They left a note saying that they were going to get something to eat from the cafeteria and would be back soon.

Harry was alone with Arabella and James. He picked James up from the basinet at the bedside and carefully cradled his son. He smiled at James and then looked at Arabella. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

'Wake up, soon, will yeah?' he whispered. 'I think he'd rather be looking at you than at me.'

Harry brought the chair closer to the bed, sat down and watched James. After a while, he looked back at the clock. An hour had gone by and it was now 1999. It was the New Year.

**Thank you for reading! ****S****o, mandrake has finally made his debut. What do you think of that name, James Arthur Potter-Black? **

**Code Pink = pediatric emergency and/or obstetrical emergency, apparently. Different hospitals have different colour codes, according to the internet, but I used the one that was used in Canada, because they had a list online that was pretty helpful. **

**And now we know where Harry has been. I will get more into that in one of the two upcoming chapters. **


	13. Collapse

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you all like it! **

Collapse

Arabella Black finally woke up in the morning of the New Year. She let out a soft moaned at the pain her body was going through. Her throat was dry, she was thirsty, but she was too weak to move her body. Arabella rubbed her eyes a couple time before her vision became steady. There were other people in the room, but they weren't paying attention to her at all. They were huddled around something, something she couldn't see. She then tried to sit up a little more straighter, but as she did so, she let out a hiss at the stiffness in her back. Then everybody turned to her.

Andromeda, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, they were all huddled around Harry, who was carrying something in his arms. Arabella rubbed her eyes again just to make sure she was seeing that right.

'Hey,' Harry breathed out. 'You're… you're up…'

Arabella gulped. 'Is…' she began in a hushed tone, 'is that him?'

Harry, crowded by Mrs Weasley and Andromeda, walked closer to Arabella, sat on the edge of her bed and leaned closer to her. She held out her arms, and slowly, mandrake was in her arms.

He wasn't mandrake anymore. He had a name. James. Little baby James who was red in the face and yawned when he was in Arabella's arms. She blinked multiple times, making sure she was seeing the real thing. Chubby cheeks, tiny lips, puny little fingers and grey eyes. He was staring at her with his tiny little mouth open, as though in awe of his mother. She just stared at him for a while, her finger gliding over his forehead, his cheeks, nose, lips and making sure he had ten fingers and ten toes. The whole room was moving around, people entering as she just looked at her son. A month ago, she was calling him mandrake, now, he was James. He was a tiny little innocent baby and he deserved better.

Arabella looked up from her baby, tears in her eyes as she scanned the room. They were all smiling at her, Harry and Andromeda with Teddy in her arms, Mr and Mrs Weasley, beaming at her, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, George, Bill, and Fleur. They were all looking at her as though her tears were of joy and relief. Oh, how they were sadly wrong…

'Can… can you take him?' she whispered, gesturing towards anyone. 'My arm is… he's beautiful, but my arm's shaking a little…'

'Oh, give him to me,' said Hermione happily. 'I never got a chance with him yet. Someone's been hogging him.' She then gave Ginny a pointed look as she walked forward to cradle little James.

'Of course I have,' said Ginny haughtily. 'Look at him, he's so tiny and little and his cheeks…' She made tiny little squeaky noises as she pinched James's cheeks lightly.

'Oi, no pinching,' said Harry sternly. 'He doesn't like that.'

James then made a delighted sound that filled the room. Several people snorted as Harry looked slightly embarrassed while Ginny looked satisfied. Andromeda, however, was looking at Arabella, who couldn't meet her eyes.

Harry then turned to Arabella and said softly, as though making sure that nobody else could hear, 'Um, for godparents, I was thinking about Ron and Hermione, unless you want someone else…?'

'They're perfect,' whispered Arabella, squeezing his hand feebly.

Harry kissed the top of her head and walked towards Ron, thumping him on his shoulders. Arabella watched as James was passed from Hermione to Fleur. After a few seconds, she heard a small cry of delight from Hermione and saw Ron and Harry hugging each other.

'Yes, yes, of course,' said Hermione, hugging Harry herself with tears in her eyes. 'Of course we will.'

Ron then walked up to Arabella and kissed her cheek, while Hermione ran at her like a bulldozer, squeezing her before kissing her cheeks.

'He's beautiful,' said Hermione, holding Arabella at arm's length. 'And thank you.'

'Yeah, yeah, of course,' said Arabella, nodding her head without conviction. 'AS if there would be somebody else.'

Bill clapped Ron on his back loudly and said, 'Godfather Ron!' But then he saw Fleur swaying slightly on the spot with James while singing to him quietly in French. It was as though he was in a trance and that James was their kid instead of Arabella's and Harry's. He was definitely imagining their child in her arms. Fleur caught Bill's look and smiled towards him while Neville claimed James as he own.

Everyone was watching James as though he was the light while Bill and Fleur were whispered towards each other, as though making plans for the future. Harry was carrying Teddy, showing him the new addition in Mrs Weasley's arms. Hermione and Ron had their arms over their shoulders, still not over being asked to be godparents.

Andromeda, however, was sitting on Arabella's bedside, still watching her. She gently placed her hand over Arabella's, and said, 'How are your arms now?'

Arabella gave her a tight smile. 'Sore, still aching a little. Everything's still hurting.'

Andromeda frowned, leaned in, kissed Arabella's forehead and held her chin. After a couple seconds, her hold on Arabella's chin tightened and her nails almost dug into the skin.

'The baby you have,' whispered Andromeda, glancing around to make sure nobody else heard, 'is the baby you were meant to have. Never forget that.'

She then went and joined the others, slowly moving James from Mr Weasley's arms to her own. Andromeda kissed James's forehead and gave Arabella a look.

Arabella watched her for a while, sighing, as Harry sat down on the chair next to her.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, in a voice full of genuine apprehension.

'Um, just sore,' said Arabella. 'Back is… everything, I mean, my body doesn't feel right.'

'Well, you did push a human out of your… yeah,' said Harry, the sentence trailing off awkwardly.

Arabella smiled at his concern. 'Yeah, I pushed him out of my body.'

'Yes, thank you,' said Harry, relieved that he didn't have to finish the sentence. He smiled at her and then kissed her knuckles. 'He beautiful. He gets it from you.'

Arabella smiled at him once again but didn't say anything. She just turned towards the others, each trying to hold James and take him away from the others.

Anybody paying the slightest attention to Arabella would see that her smile was not as genuine as it should have been. Everyone was paying attention to James, not even Harry was paying attention to her.

* * *

After the Christmas holiday, everyone either got to go back to work or Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Neville went back to the Auror office. Hermione and Ginny boarded the train back to Hogwarts with other students. Bill and Fleur, George and Mr Weasley, they all went back to work.

Arabella, however, didn't. Grace Chin gave her some time off, claiming that she could do without Arabella for a couple weeks at best, but said later that she would have a pile of work waiting for her. With the time off, Arabella was sure she was going to go crazy by herself and a screaming baby. All James ever seemed to do was scream his head off, making him go red, and poop. Scream and pop all day long.

Sometimes, Arabella just sits in the rocking chair in the corner of James's room, listening as he hollered for the whole village to hear. She would just sit with the lights off, staring at the wall and listening to the deafening child. She would just sit down, immobilized, listening to James.

* * *

Robert Trenholm seemed to be a fan of babies. If not, Harry has no idea why Robert gave him the rest of the day off. He quickly Flooed back to his house, smiling at the scowls on Ron and Neville's faces, and stepped out of the fireplace.

The first thing he heard was the baby hollering from the top of his lungs. James was tiny himself. The fact that he could scream like that was impressive, if Harry pushed away the fact that the sound was horrendous. But where was Arabella? She was nowhere to be found on the first floor, so she must be in the second. She wouldn't leave the house without James.

Harry quickly made his way up the stairs, taking them two and three at a time, and then stood on the outside of James's, shocked.

James was in his crib, screaming from the top of his tiny lungs, and Arabella was just sitting there. She was completely still on the rocking chair, listening to James and staring off into space. Harry looked between her and James, not sure what was going on.

'Everything okay?' he asked. Maybe she wasn't feeling good.

Arabella snapped out of it quickly and turned her head towards him. She gave him a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

'Yeah,' she said, nodding her head. 'I'm fine. Don't worry. I got this.'

Harry nodded his head and moved a little away from the door, but he could still see what was happening. Arabella slowly got up and went to the crib. She looked at James for a moment, her face completely blank, before she slowly reach in and picked James up. He screamed and made sure his voice was heard as Arabella rubbed his back.

James stopped screaming after a couple moments, but was hiccupping a little. Harry smiled as the redness in his face was starting to fade, but stopped immediately when he saw Arabella's face. As James's head was resting on her shoulder, Arabella kissed the side of his head as she started to tear up. She was sobbing quietly as she calmed James down.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks was a woman that rarely cried. When she was younger, her mother, Druella, thought her the lesson of vulnerability and how other people will take advantage of a woman who showed signs of weakness.

'_Vulnerability is weakness. Never show weakness in front of other people, especially those lesser than you. If you do, they will take advantage of you. Nobody ever takes advantage of us Blacks.'_

She understood the lessons when she was a child and it stuck to her throughout her life at Hogwarts. She never cried, never showed vulnerability, and she certainly never did so in front of other people.

But there were times when she knew her whole world was breaking around her, and she couldn't help it. She cried the day she got a letter from her father, Cygnus Black the third, stating that she was disowned from the family. She cried even harder when her mother attached a note to it, saying that she only had two daughters and was ashamed of her. From one note, Andromeda Black became a stranger.

She cried a little when Sirius was announced as a mass murdered, leaving behind a wife and daughter. She cried harder when Kassandra –fiery, strong Kassandra who protected her daughter as much as she could – was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. She cried when Arabella became an orphan in a span of hours. She cried when Sirius died, she cried when Arabella was on a downward spiral and she didn't know what to do. But she did all of this in private. She did not dare to cry in front of strangers. She didn't even do this in front of her husband or daughter.

But she broke down when she heard about the death of Edward Tonks. Ted. Her husband. Her Ted. Ted, who fell in love with her. He loved everything about her. From her temper to her smile to her foul mood to her contagious laugh. She broke down in front of her daughter, who didn't know what to do, in front of Remus, who tried his best to comfort her, and in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who broke the news very reluctantly. She never wanted to do that every again.

She cried tears of joy when Teddy was born and he was already changing the colour of his hair. She rejoiced when Remus Lupin came back with news that Arabella was alive and whole, but that did not mean she was healthy. She pushed that aside and was content that she had a beating pulse.

But when Arabella and Kingsley Shacklebolt came to her house the day after the war had ended, she waited. She waited for Kingsley to leave her house before anything else happened. Arabella's eyes were bloodshot red as she watched Andromeda's back slid against the door to the floor and began crying. Her sobs echoed through the house, waking Teddy up. Her daughter, Nymphadora, a new mother that will never see her son grow up. Remus Lupin, who already suffered enough in his life. Gone. Both of them.

Ted, Nymphadora, Remus, they were gone, leaving her and Teddy alone in a big house together.

Teddy kept her whole and kept her together. Teddy was the best of all of them. He was named after her husband, he has Nymphadora's abilities and he had Remus's smile. He was the definition of joy. His smile, his laugh, it was beautiful. Her grandson was the reason while she currently had a sane mind. He reminded her why she was still alive and kicking.

* * *

Every morning, Andromeda would prepare breakfast for herself – coffee and eggs – and for Teddy. Every morning, he loved to picked apart the food and smash the peas in his hands. That was her morning entertainment. This was their routine.

But one morning, as January started to come to an end, something changed.

Green light emitted from the fireplace and Arabella came walking in with James in one arm and a bag hanging on the other. She was frantic, her hair messy, her clothes crumpled and dirty. She had big bags under her eyes and she looked physically weak. She's been looking like that since she woke up and held her son for the first time, but she was looking worse right now.

Andromeda immediately stood up as Arabella walked up to her. She dropped the bag on the floor and handed James over to her, who scrunched up his face in displeasure of not being in his mother's arms. He looked like he was about to start crying, but Andromeda immediately started to bounce him in her arms and he quietened down for the time being.

Andromeda looked to Arabella for some answers. She looked as though she was on the verge of a break down.

'I – I – Just take him for a while,' said Arabella in a rushed voice. 'There are some diapers and all that stuff in the bag – I have to go. Take care of him, won't you? Because I can't do it. I just – I just can't do it anymore. He deserves – I have to go –'

Arabella started to walked back towards the fireplace, but then Andromeda said, quite angrily, 'When are you coming back?'

Arabella turned to her, her voice opening and closing at a rapid rate. 'I – I – I don't know. I just don't know. I don't know anymore. Okay? I just don't know –'

She walked towards the fireplace, but then changed course and walked out the door, shaking, twitching, breathing heavily, and sobbing as she Apparating out of the property.

Andromeda stood there for a moment, shocked at what she had saw. Then she turned her head towards James. Little James who didn't even realize that her mother's life was crashing down once again. She felt bad for her. Arabella lost her mother when she was a toddler, got kidnapped by Crouch Jr and watched the Diggory die when she was a teenager. Saw Bellatrix kill her father, wet down a spiral of drinking and hurting herself. Then she was gone for a year, where Andromeda knew bits and parts of. She knew Bellatrix did something to her, only learning parts from Harry. But despite everything she had gone through, there was this human being – this beautiful human being with cute cheeks and beautiful eyes – that is depending on her. James is depending on her – he is depending on his mother and she has to realize that, she has to realize that James is her responsibility, and he will always be her responsibility.

Andromeda kissed James's forehead, but he was not happy at all. Not one bit. He started to cry immediately, and she had an idea who he really wanted.

**Thank you for reading! You all probably hate me a little right now, but trust me, things will get better soon. I promise. I really do this time. **


	14. A Year from Today

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you all like it! **

A Year from Today

James has Arabella's eyes. He has beautiful grey eyes like his mother and her father. There are times when Harry would just look at his eyes, stare at them for a moment, hours, sometimes even days. He's so young, barely a month old, and so full of innocence. Arabella, who was going to be nineteen is a couple weeks' time, was not so full of it. She lost her innocence the moment Bellatrix Lestrange broke into her house and violated her.

Harry is going to make sure James – little James with his toothless smiles – will never have to go through that in his life. He will never suffer the same fates as his parents. Harry hugged his son close to his chest as Andromeda ranted to him what had happened in the morning.

'Do you have any idea where she went?' Harry asked her. 'Did she say anything else?'

'If she did, I would have told you,' said Andromeda irritably. She then sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'It's probably postpartum depression. It's not as though she's the most stable person in the world.'

Harry nodded, rubbing James's back as he started to fuss a little.

'Everything's going to be alright, little man,' whispered Harry, kissing the side of James's little head.

Andromeda watched James with a sad look on her face, it was almost pitiful. 'Did… did something happen to her? Maybe sometime last year? Was she hurt?' She was uncertain as she asked, not liking that she had to ask Harry for help in the matter.

Harry thought for a moment and then he sighed, squeezing his eyes together. How could he forget? He's been so caught up trying to find the last Death Eaters in the world and he completely forgot about what she has been going through.

'Yeah,' began Harry, his voice low and hush, 'something happened…'

He then told Andromeda what he knew, everything he knew during the time they were separated. The fear of not knowing where she was or what was happening to her. But all the imagination could never compared to the actual thing. Fresh scars in criss-crosses on her shoulder blades and all the way down her spine. Tortured by Bellatrix, as Luna told him, and then something happened with Rabastan Lestrange that nobody knew. Judging by the bite mark on her neck, nothing good. Harry burned with rage when he saw Bellatrix holding Arabella's broken body up with pride and glee.

'Bellatrix tortured her,' hissed Andromeda after Harry finished talking. She grew more and more angry as Harry continued to talk. Her nose flared as her fingers started to twitch. After a moment or two, Andromeda Tonks let out a big sigh and took a seat on the dining table next to Harry. She gently touches James's tiny little foot and gave the baby a lazy smile.

'Go find her, Potter,' she said softly. She then took James into her arms and held him close to her, kissing his forehead as he started to fuss once again. 'Go find Arabella. Get her to open up because she's not going to do that with anybody else but you. After that, come back and get James, will you? Try Remus's old house. She might be there.'

Harry nodded, pleased that for a small moment, Andromeda stopped hating him. He then kissed James's forehead and did so with Teddy, who was sitting on the high chair, crushing bits of cereal in his hands. Harry walked out of the door and Apparated to Remus Lupin's old house.

* * *

Handing James off to Andromeda was painful, Apparating away was mortifying. Arabella left as soon as possible, trying not to look back. If she looked back, she would have seen her son's red face about to cry, and she didn't need to see the look of disappointment on Andromeda's. But she had to keep going.

She Apparated to the countryside where she, Harry, Hermione and Ron had spent a couple nights at. Her jeans hit the snow on the ground and Arabella started to tear at her shirt as it soon ripped off her back. She scratched and clawed at her back, sobbing and whimpering the whole way. She dug her fingernails into her scars, feeling the warm blood on her skin, her fingers and the palm of her hands.

Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Bellatrix Lestrange cutting away at her, butchering her, violating her, breaking her with a smile on her face. It's been a year and she could still recall every moment. Every aching, painful, quiet, dark moment.

Arabella then looked at her surroundings, watching the still scenery, the clear icy sky and the blood on the snow. Her face was frozen and the tears on her face was not helping one bit, and neither was the blood on her back. She curled herself into the fetal position and quickly grabbed her ripped up shirt, trying to cover herself up. When she saw the state of her top, she hugged herself, trying to shelter her body from the cold. That did not work at all. She was shivering and hugging herself. After a few moments, Arabella gathered the remains of her shirt, searched for her wand, and Apparated away from the countryside.

Small little house surrounded by open space, Arabella opened the door to her old house, the house she spent her childhood at and the one Remus was supposed to live with his wife and child. She walked in slowly, the ends of her soaking jeans dragging on the floor. She kicked the door shut behind her, dropped the shredded shirt soundlessly on the floor with her wand and slowly made her way up the stairs to the door at the left end.

She pushed the door to Remus's old room open. The only source of light in the room was through the window. The sky was turning a light grey as bits of snow started to fall to the ground. The room was filled with boxes, each marked with the bed covered in a grey shirt. The house was in her possessions and she didn't know what to do with it. She packed everything up and left them in their rightful rooms. Arabella opened the closest box and took out some clothes.

A few minutes later, Arabella was wearing a button up shirt three sizes too large and a cardigan that hid her hands and reached to her knees. She hugged herself, breathing in the scent. It still smells like Remus – the woods and hot chocolate. She sat down on the covered bed and held herself closer, taking in deep shaky breaths.

* * *

Harry opened the door to Remus's house and took a tentative step inside. The last time he was in here was to help Arabella pack everything up but the boxes never moved from their rooms. He took care of the kitchen and the living room while Arabella dealt with the upstairs. She had decided to keep the house, not wanting to sell it, and give it to Teddy when he was older and he could decide what to do with the house. In the meanwhile, all the boxes would stay where they were and the name on the documents would say that it was her house for the time being.

He took the familiar stair to the top floor and knew where he was already going. Harry stood just outside the door, watching a sleeping Arabella curled up like a cat on top of what used to be Remus Lupin's old bed.

It's been a long time since she has looked that peaceful. He can't even remember that last time she didn't look tense nor have some sort of problem going on. Even James's birth didn't relieve her stress or finding out that he was a boy.

Harry kneeled beside the bed and carefully shook her shoulders. Arabella slowly, and reluctantly, opened her eyes. She looked at him for a moment, lifting her head a little off the bed, and her mouth was slightly agape.

'Is James okay?'

Harry's eye slightly twitched. 'He's fine. He's with Andromeda and Teddy.'

Arabella nodded and then sat up on the bed. She placed a hand on Harry's chest, almost mechanically, before hugging him. She sniffed as Harry hugged her back, soothing her hair as he did so. He pulled his head back slightly, holding hr chin up a little before Arabella kissed him, and she kissed him desperately.

Harry stopped it as soon as it happened, though he didn't want to. It's been a long time since Arabella wanted to kiss him, not the other way around. Her hands were on his neck, their lips inches away from each other's and he wanted to kiss her. Oh, he really wanted to kiss her. But he knew she needed help and needed to talk to someone, anyone at this point.

'I want to talk you somewhere and I think it'll help you.'

* * *

'Harry, where are we going?' whispered Arabella, looking around worried.

They had just walked out of a dark alley they Apparated to and was walked down the sidewalk. Harry looked excited while Arabella was certainly not. He was walked two, three steps ahead of her. Arabella kept her slow pace. They walked five blocks until Harry stopped in front of a pub. Pippy's Pub.

'Harry, why are we in front of a pub?' Arabella asked, finally reaching him.

Harry took a deep breath. 'For the past couple of months, I have been… meeting up with some people on the second floor to just talk, but it's anonymous so we all have different names. Mine's Henry Presley.'

'Presley – Elvis Presley? What's going on?' asked Arabella, confused.

'Just – just trust me, will you?' asked Harry.

Arabella didn't get to answer as he entered the pub. Staring after him, Arabella followed him as Harry went to the corner of the pub, walked up a staircase that lead to the second floor and entered the second door on the left. The room was half the size of the pub downstairs and people were already there, sitting in a circle.

'Hey guys,' said Harry, waving at all of them. 'I brought my – well, I brought my, um, friend along with me, if that's okay?'

'Yeah, sure,' said a woman. She was early thirties at the most and was wearing a professional suit with short dark hair and copper skin tone. She smiled warmly at Harry and Arabella as they took seats around the circle.

There was a bit of shuffling as they took out an extra chair for Arabella. Harry sat next to a big Black man with broad shoulders and big muscles. He had a friendly face and seemed to be at least in his forties. He gave Arabella a big smile and a small nod. Arabella sat next to Harry and a woman with a blue cast on her arm and blond hair in a ponytail. Next to her was the oldest person in the room, a man with a scowl on his face, his skin shagging and a hat on top of his head. Next to that man was an older lady with a scar on her cheek, short curly, salt and pepper hair with a smile on her face.

'Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?' said the woman with the professional suit. 'I'm Maria.'

'Dwight,' said the dark, muscular man.

'Shelby,' said the woman with the blue cast.

'Paul,' grunted the oldest man.

'Mae,' said older woman with the greying hair.

'Henry,' said Harry.

They then all looked at Arabella, who stared back at them in shock. She blinked a couple times before saying, 'Ava.'

'Excellent,' said Maria, sitting up a little straighter. 'Let's get started. So, Dwight, have you heard anything back from your lieutenant commander?'

Dwight gave her a big smile. 'Yeah, I did. They've… they've told me when I get to go back. In one week's time I get to see my baby girl.'

He had tears in his eyes as everyone cheered, clapped and whistled.

'Are you excited?' Maria asked.

'Nervous,' said Dwight, shaking his head. 'Her name's June and she apparently looks like me, but I'm pretty sure my wife's just saying that to make me feel better.'

'Oh, I know how you feel,' said Mae with a wishful look on her face. 'Holding your child for the first time is a special time. When I first held my child, it was the most beautiful moment I have ever felt. For the first time, it's just you and your little one and nothing else in the world matters. Is that how you two felt?' she asked Harry and Arabella.

Harry smiled at Mae and then at Dwight. 'It's the most precious moment and you will cherish it for the small amount of time you have with your baby. Then the family comes and everyone wants to have a piece of the kid.'

Harry and Dwight laughed a little, Dwight clapping Harry's shoulders. Then Paul, the scowling man, spoke up.

'Never had kids, myself –'

'Wonder why?' said Shelby sarcastically.

Paul scowled at her. 'Piss off. There's nothing special about the squealing sacks of potatoes.'

Mae was taken back. 'Are you honestly comparing kids to sacks of potatoes? What is wrong with you?'

Dwight stared incredulously at Paul and shook his head. 'So many things.'

'I have to admit,' started Maria, 'there is something strange about you.'

Paul just grunted and crossed his arms, shrugging.

'So, anything new with you, Mae?' Maria asked.

Mae just shook her head. 'Nothing new so far. Son's still going through training, but he seems to be hanging on alright.'

'Mae's son is training for the army,' Harry whispered to Arabella.

'What about you, Shelby?' Maria asked.

'Well, the doctors said that they should be able to take the casts off in a couple weeks' time,' said Shelby. She then took out a fork out from inside her jacket and started to scratch under her cast with it. 'Still itches though, but I can't wait to get back to work.'

'Works as an EMT,' Harry whispered to Arabella.

'Broke my arm trying to get a kid out from a crushed building,' Shelby explained to Arabella.

'Saved ten lives,' said Maria with a smile.

'Almost lost an arm in the process,' said Shelby, looking at her cast with a grimace.

'What about you, Ava?' Maria asked. 'How are you feeling?'

Arabella blinked a couple times at Maria, then at Paul, Mae, Shelby, Dwight and finally Harry. When she reached Harry, her face was set in stone.

'You…' she began in a small hushed voice that grew angrier with each passing word. 'You can talk to _strangers _about your life, but you can't talk to _me_?'

Harry was now worried. 'Well, you see, the thing is –'

'I gave birth to _your_ son, named him after _your _father, and you can't talk to me about your problems. I'm sure Dwight or Mae or Shelby or Paul does the same with their wives or husbands, but you can't talk to me!'

Arabella was now standing up, her fists balled up at her sides, and she was shaking with rage and insult.

'Well, of course I can't talk to you,' Harry retaliated. He stood up as well and faced Arabella. The others looked at each other for a second before turning back to the pain. 'Have you met yourself? You are moody and irritably towards me and everyone else in the world. You make decisions without asking me. You decided to keep Remus's old house without asking me –'

'That house has nothing to do with you,' snapped Arabella.

'Yeah, you made that pretty clear,' said Harry, glowering. 'But I was fine with that since you grew up in that house and all of that. But then you decided to build a house and accept a job and didn't even bother to tell me about it until it was at the last moment. You didn't tell me about the job until you accepted it, but then again, I had to hear about it from Kingsley. I didn't know about the house until you already signed the documents. So I had no say in that whatsoever in the place where we're supposed to raise James. _Then_, you wanted to go and visit a convict in jail and watch his execution. But did you even talk to me about how I felt about letting my pregnant – person – go to jail to visit some long lost relative? _No-oo_. You just did it; no regard whatsoever for how I felt or anything else like that. Oh, and who else was I supposed to talk to? Hermione, who has enough problems with her parents who barely trust her anymore? Ron or any of the other Weasley, who are still grieving for Fred? Andromeda, who hates me, or Neville, who is trying to be there for Ginny and his grandmother? And I can't talk to you because you are temperamental and you already have enough problems to last a lifetime. So, yeah, I found other people who are willing to listen and there is nothing wrong with that.'

Harry stopped and then took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. Arabella blinked a couple times at him before Maria cleared her throat.

'Maybe I should talk one on one with Ava,' said Maria. 'This is the last session, and I think that you all have come so far from where you were when I met you all those months ago. Dwight, you are finally going back home to your family. Shelby, you have gotten past your trauma and have seen the good in what you have done. Mae, you have come to terms with your son following in yours and your husband's footsteps. Paul, well, you're less unpleasant than you were last month. Progress, this is all progress. I am so proud with the way you all have come.'

She smiled at each of them, and then grimaced at Harry and Arabella.

'Um, we'll just all go downstairs and get a drink,' said Dwight. Everyone else nodded as Dwight pulled Harry along with them as they talked to each other and walked out of the door, leaving Arabella standing in the same spot with Maria still sitting in hers.

Arabella sighed before sitting back down on her chair. She leaned over and rested her forehead on the palm of her hands, letting out a deep breath.

'He worries about you,' said Maria. 'Henry, he worries about you all the time, more than your son. He worries about whether or not you're getting enough sleep or eating right or if you're general okay, mentally and physically. He has other things on his mind, other things he has to work out, but he worries the most about you.'

Arabella ran her fingers through her hair and looked away from Maria towards the wall on the opposite side.

'You need to talk to him,' said Maria.

'I don't… I don't even know what's going on with me,' said Arabella. 'How can I talk to him if I don't know what's wrong with me?'

'What do you mean?' asked Maria.

Arabella bite her lips. 'When it comes to Harr – Henry, I have a lot of things to make up with him. I just heard it all thrown at me like that. It's going to take a life time of apologies to make everything okay with him. Nothing's been the same since – since – I've experienced things, gone through things that should have killed me. I experienced things and then… it's over. It's gone, and I don't… I just don't know what to do…'

Maria looked pitiful at her. 'I'm going to tell you something my grandmother told me just before she kicked the bucket: Change is inevitable. It's the only constant thing in the world. Everything is changing. Your body cells right now are going through change. It's always changing and it's natural. But you see, it's the way people try not to change that's a bit strange. It's the way people try to cling on to the past instead of letting them go, letting them be what they are: the past. We holding onto old memories instead of building new ones because we believe that anything we have right now is permanent. But it's not. It's changing. How we go through change is up to us, nobody else. Sometimes it can feel as though we're going to die, and other times, we feel as though life has given us a second chance. At any moment, when we let go of the past, loosen our fingers, and just run on pure adrenaline, we can have another chance at life. We can be born all over again.'

There was much passion and conviction in Maria's voice as she spoke directly towards Arabella, who stared at her for a while, blinking a couple times.

'You think everything's going to get better, don't you?' asked Arabella.

'Against all you believe right now, Ava, I think everything will. Face your life and leave no path untaken. Give life all you've got. Things will get better. It took a couple months before Harry started to believe it that as well. Change and healing go hand in hand, and they both take time. You two can do this together. And don't forget one thing, you're a woman. For everything I have seen and experienced, women can handle the worst kinds of pain and they always come out on top, better than even.'

Arabella nodded. 'I've got a lot to make up.'

Maria smiled. 'You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't give up just yet.'

Arabella scratched behind her ear a little. 'Yeah, I do.'

'And you've got Henry and your son.'

Arabella smiled a little at the thought of James. Tears started to wheal in her eyes thinking about how she left him with Andromeda in the morning.

'He's starting to look like Harr – Henry,' said Arabella. 'But he's got my eyes at least.'

* * *

Arabella walked down the staircase, slowly, and with the smallest of smiles on her face. She saw Harry sitting by himself at the bar with a pint of beer in front of him, untouched. He looked as Arabella gently touched his shoulder.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, 'I'm sorry.'

Harry grimaced. 'It's fine. I get it. We're got going through tough times, and this month is particularly hard for you.'

'It is,' said Arabella, nodding. 'But let's go get James. I have a feeling I'll have to explain everything to Andromeda.'

'She's not going to be happy.'

* * *

Andromeda nearly blew her handle with the appearance of Arabella as she walked through the door with Harry. He excused himself, going to check on James and Teddy, leaving Arabella alone with a very angry Andromeda.

'Well,' said Andromeda expectantly, her hands on her hips.

'I'm sorry,' said Arabella in a small voice. 'Today was not a good day for me.'

Andromeda sighed in defeat. 'I know. Potter told me what he knew. Is it that bad?'

'Yeah,' said Arabella, her eyes firmly on the ground, not meeting Andromeda's eyes. 'I haven't even spoken about it with anybody.' She leaned against the door frame and stared at the picture of Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora over the fireplace. 'Two Death Eaters captured me – actually, I gave myself up to them, thinking that I was going to buy them enough time to escape. I told them my name and they escorted me to Malfoy Manor, where I came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. She tortured me for information and then… then she took out her blade, vanished my clothes and cut away at my back for hours… I don't think I've ever screamed like that before. Luna and Mr Ollivander heard me from the cellars, where I was escorted to later, my clothes thrown on my unconscious body. For a while, Luna and Ollivander tried to stop the bleeding and everything was quiet for a whole. Weeks went by and I was slowly recovering. Luna helped me a great deal. I started to walk after a while, and once I did, Wormtail came downstairs to get me, and he presented me to Bellatrix once again. She tortured me once again, trying to get information out of me. When nothing happened, she tried something else… She called in Rabastan Lestrange and he took me to a dark hallway and he… he… um… he started to grope, scratch, grab and bite at my skin. It went on for a while… I couldn't fight back… I was already weak from Bellatrix and then… there were some blood and he almost took my jumper off – ratty old thing – and I shouted a place to him. Gave them false information. After that, Bellatrix tortured me again, nothing old for the two of us, and then Harry came along and I was at Shell Cottage. Nine months later, James is born.'

Arabella was crying and so was Andromeda. Arabella licked her lips multiple times, tasting her salty tears, before she let out a small shaky laugh.

'You're the first person I told that to,' she said, looking down on the ground once again. 'It's a bit odd. I feel as though I've lost a couple pounds, and I'm not talking about James.'

Arabella then looked up at Andromeda, who gave her a watery smile.

'You are so much brave. I never knew how brave you were until now. They butchered you, massacred you and you're still alive. I'm so… I'm so proud of you.'

Andromeda then kissed Arabella's forehead just as Harry came down the stairs with James in his arms. James turned his head a little and saw Arabella standing a few feet away from him. He smiled and let out a squeal of laughter at her sight.

* * *

'You're so quiet,' whispered Arabella. She was bouncing James as she swayed from one side to the other. 'Why you so quiet, huh?'

James just spit up on her shoulder and she could hear Harry laughing from the door frame.

'Go away, Harry,' said Arabella, not bothering to turn to him.

There was a shuffle of feet and she turned to see Harry gone to sleep. She cleaned herself and sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of James's room.

'Well, that wasn't very nice now, James,' said Arabella, shaking her head towards him. 'We should not spit up on people, especially when those people literally pushed you out of their bodies for three hours. Spit up on daddy, he won't mind.'

James stared up at her with big grey eyes. Arabella smiled at his cuteness, his innocence, and she kissed his nose. He giggled in delight.

'You know, I used to call you mandrake before you were born. I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore. But don't be surprised if I slip back into that. Your father wasn't so keen on the name in the beginning, but got used to it as well. Started calling you mandrake after me. He's a good man, your father. Knows the difference between right and wrong, how to be there for people, comfort them when necessary, even if some of those people are stubborn and push him away. He's a good person; I hope you turn up like him when you grow up. But you'll be a Chaser like me. I won't have it any other way. Yeah?'

She kissed his cheek.

'You'll grow up the best of us. You'll be better than me, Harry, your grandfathers, your grandmothers, and everyone else. You'll have all our good qualities. You know who's a good person. My godfather. Now, your godparents are amazing, but mine was something else. Maybe you'll end up like him. Brave, kind, sweet… He was a wonderful man. He once helped me invent this prank invention. It's a colour bomb. All his idea, really. Did the whole thing with me. Then there's Nymphadora, who is the reason why I had a broken leg when I was young. All her fault. Completely her fault.'

James yawned, scrunching up his eyes and his nose. There was a small lump in her throat at the sight of her son. He was holding her heart in the palm of his chubby little hands. She kissed his forehead, then both his cheeks and his nose.

'I get it, I get it,' said Arabella, getting up and walking to his crib. 'You're getting tired of listening to your old mum and her stories. Don't worry, we're all smiles now.' She placed James inside the crib and made sure he was all comfortable and had the teddy bear Ron and Hermione got him. She gently moved her finger down his nose a little. 'I'm never going to leave you again like that. I promise.'

She kissed the top of his forehead, walked out the door, and down the hall. She didn't go into her room, but into Harry's. His bed was pushed up against the corner, and his back was facing her as he curled up on the bed, covering himself in his blanket.

'Can I stay here tonight?' she asked softly.

Harry lifted his arm a little and Arabella closed the door behind her and got into the bed. She hugged Harry from behind, wrapping her arm around his middle and her head on his shoulder blade. Harry intertwined his fingers with hers as he kissed her hand.

'I love you,' whispered Arabella.

She couldn't see his face, but was sure he was either smiling or smirking as he said, 'I know.'

**Thank you for reading! Finally, things are going to look up! Next chapter will be a bit of a jump, probably around two years. **


	15. Something Old

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you all like it! **

Something Old

The stupid alarm Harry insisted they buy buzzed at six in the morning. Arabella groaned, trying to bury her face under the pillow, but the machine made by the devil himself buzzed again, more angry and louder than before. Arabella sighed, cursing Harry, as she turned to his side and slap the off button. Doing so, she landed on something small and flesh like.

'Momma!' said a small muffled voice. 'Momma!'

Arabella retracted back, looking down to see her two year old son.

'Oh, I'm sorry, baby,' said Arabella sincerely. She then kissed his forehead. 'I forgot you were here.'

James just smiled at Arabella, but then his face turned serious as he frowned. 'Do we have to get up?'

Arabella smiled back at him. 'Unfortunately, we do. It's a big day today. Do you know what's happening?'

'Wedding!' James shouted in glee.

'That's right,' said Arabella. She pulled James closer and tucked him in her arms before kissing his cheek. 'Today is Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's wedding. They're going to be husband and wife. It's a special day for both of them and we cannot be late. If we are, Aunt Hermione is going to hurt Momma and Daddy.'

'Why?' James asked curiously.

'Because me and Daddy are supposed to go there early and help Grandma Weasley and Aunt Hermione's mum, and make sure Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are there and alright.'

'But Uncle Ron's here,' said James.

Arabella was taken back. 'What?'

'Daddy, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Neville, and Uncle Bill are all downstairs,' said James, his grey eyes widening. 'They're all sleeping. Uncle Ron, Uncle George and Uncle Bill snores,' he said in a hushed voice, as though it was a secret.

Arabella was still confused. 'What? Why are they all sleeping?'

James's shrugged in an innocent, blissful childlike way. 'Daddy was sleeping on the couch, Uncle Ron was on the floor, Uncle George next to the grass –'

'Plant,' corrected Arabella.

'Pant,' said James, waving it off. 'Uncle Neville on the tabby –'

'Table,' Arabella corrected once again.

'Uncle Bill in the kitchen.'

Then everything clicked and made sense to Arabella. She laughed, picturing the adults sprawled all over her house, snoring and drooling. James joined in too, though he had no idea why she was laughing. He just likes to see Arabella laugh.

'Oh, sweetheart,' sighed Arabella. 'Daddy and your uncles are very silly, aren't they?'

'Yes, Momma,' said James, nodding. If it was even possible, his eyes grew wider.

James was the image of his father, through and through. The only thing he seemed to get out of Arabella was her eyes. It just reminded her of how everyone always told Harry how much he looked like his father and had his mother's eyes. It seemed to be a trait in the family. But James had the natural mischief gene from both sides, having James Potter and Sirius Black as grandfather, of course. And with his partner in crime, and brother, Teddy, they were unstoppable.

James was all smiles all the time. He brightened up the room and Arabella, especially during her days. He liked the simpler things in life, though being two years old, there wasn't much he hated or knew about. He liked bacon and pumpkin juice. He liked Quidditch and was part of the local little leagues – a Chaser! He was a Chaser like his mother! Arabella squealed and jumped up and down when it was announced, thus annoying Harry and receiving five Galleons from him. _Seeker_, as if.

There was thuds coming up the stairs and Arabella looked towards the door to see a very irritated and groggy Harry Potter enter the room with one hand on the side of his head, as though trying to protect it.

'What's wrong, Harry?' Arabella shouted.

Harry stumbled on his foot, frightened and shocked. He then groaned and had both his hands on his head.

'Shh,' he whispered, bringing his finger to his lips. 'Inside voices. Inside voices.'

James giggled, and then said, 'Daddy!'

Harry let out a small, struggle of a whine. 'Inside voice, James. Inside voice. No shouting.'

Arabella then laughed, and James joined her as well.

'Serves you right,' said Arabella. 'Going to the game without me.'

'It was a Bachelor Party,' whispered Harry, his eyes closed and trying to find his way to the bed. 'Just me, Ron, Neville, Bill, George and some of the other guys.'

'It was Puddlemere United versus Ballycastle Bats! And it was the finals!' exclaimed Arabella, making Harry winced. 'When a game like that comes around, you're supposed to take the mother of your child to see it. She is supposed to see it, not read about it late when Skeeter reports about it! Honestly, Harry!'

She slumped back against the pillows as Harry leaned his hands against the end of the bed post while James watched her. He then turned to his father and said, 'Honesty, Daddy!' and then slumped against the pillows, mimicking his mother.

Harry just groaned again, but this time at his son's actions. 'It's 'honestly,' James. Not honesty.'

He then crawled into bed, beside James, and buried his head under his pillow. Arabella just blinked as Harry tried to bury himself within the sheets.

'James, why don't you go and get your special clothes out?' she asked, turning to her son. 'Daddy's being weird.'

With his head under a pillow, Harry moved his arms wildly around to try and swat Arabella, but he was just hitting air as she carried James from the bed to the floor. He immediately ran to his room, his feet moving as fast as he could and soon disappearing.

'Harry,' whispered Arabella, moving closer to him and taking the pillow away, 'there's a wedding today.'

Harry groaned and whimpered. 'I don't wanna go.'

Arabella rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she doesn't know who the bigger baby is: James, the boy who used to chew his own hand, or Harry, the Auror who put away five people last month.

'You're the best man,' reasoned Arabella.

'Not my wedding,' said Harry, opening one eyes. 'Who cares?'

'Um, Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mrs Granger, Mr Granger –'

She was immediately cut off by Harry kissing her and moving her on her back. Arabella wanted to laugh a little, but found it difficult to do so, so she just kissed him back. He then kissed down her jaw and her neck.

'We should get married,' whispered Harry, and then kissing her lips. His hands were soon in her hair.

Arabella hummed. 'Not yet, Harry,' she whispered. Her hands were slowly taking his shirt off, forgetting that the door was open and that their son could walk in any time.

'When then?' he asked, sounding very impatient as his shirt joined the ground and Arabella went to kissing his neck.

'Dunno,' she mumbled.

For months Harry has been asking Arabella to get married, but each time she has said no. Thankfully, none of the proposals were in public, or that could have become messy.

Just as Harry started to take off her shirt, a very loud voice made them both groan.

'Daddy! Momma!' James yelled for them from his room, thankfully.

'He wants you,' Arabella and Harry both said at the same time.

They both sigh and say up straight on the bed. With a short game of rock, paper, scissors, Harry put his shirt back on to see what was going on with his son.

Arabella then straightened up her shirt and went downstairs. She smiled at the scene waiting for her in the living room. Ron, Neville, Bill and George were leaning against the kitchen counter, each of them groaning and trying to stand up straight. She quietly to the stove, going unnoticed, picked up two pans and waited. She held them apart for a few seconds before she heard another groan from Bill. Then she banged the pans together.

Neville let out a big shriek, fell to the ground and flopped for a moment before he started to heave. Ron ran to the sink and threw up while George went to Arabella's plant and did the same. Bill, on the other hand, gave Arabella a dirty look.

'I hate you,' he said.

'I know,' said Arabella, giving him a big smile.

Neville slowly got up, leaned on the kitchen counter, and scowled at Arabella. 'You're the worst.'

Arabella rolled her eyes. 'You five idiots were the ones who decided to get pissed drunk the day before Ron's wedding. Idiots. Ron, Bill, George, Neville, go take showers. Ron, take the one in the bedroom, Bill, the one in the hall. George, Neville, wait for them to finish. Get ready, all of you. And brush your teeth's, there are some spare toothbrushes under the sinks. Hurry up.'

The four of them slowly got up and headed upstairs, each groaning and pushing the other person in front. Arabella sighed and looked at her plant. Pity, she really did like it. She opened the back door and put it outside. She dusted off her hands and head upstairs where Neville and George were lying on her bed as Bill and Ron took their showers.

'Arabella,' Harry called from James's room. 'I need your help!'

Arabella sighed. It was barely seven thirty and she was already tired. She quickly went to James's room to see Harry kneeling in front of James and trying to tie the bowtie.

'It keeps getting tangled,' said Harry, looking desperate.

Arabella sighed once again. 'Go make sure Ron gets out of the shower. I'll dress James up.'

'What's Ron doing in out shower?' asked Harry.

'Well, the obvious answer would be getting clean,' said Arabella sarcastically, 'but I'll go with getting a manicure.'

Harry rolled his eyes as he left the room to go check on the groom. Arabella then turned to James and kneeled down to his level. She looked around the room for a moment, marveling on how everything changed. Light blue walls with a small bed in the corner. Above his bed read the words: JAMES in colourful letters. Arabella painted that with a Quaffle ball, a Snitch and some broomsticks surrounding his name. There was another bed in the other corner, next to James's, for Teddy, who liked to sleepover many times. There was a carpet in the middle of the room and chest box full of his toys against the wall.

'Momma,' whined James.

Arabella smiled and began to tie the bowtie. 'I know, sweetheart. After all these years, your Daddy still doesn't know how to tie a bowtie. You know, I'm always the one who ties his ties. He just can't do it.'

She then quickly buttoned up his shirt, fixed his unruly, messy black hair and made sure he was already.

'You look very handsome,' she said, brushing her thumb over his cheek. 'Now, go find Uncle George or Uncle Neville, make sure they're ready. If not, pull their hair.'

James nodded very valiantly as he ran off to find his uncles. Arabella chuckled as she went back to her room to see Harry struggling with his bowtie.

'After all this time,' mumbled Arabella, clicking her tongue. 'You still can't do it.'

She quickly did it for him and then smoothened out his robes before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'The others ready?' she asked.

'Downstairs all ready and trying to find some coffee,' said Harry. 'I'll go help them. You have to get ready.'

Arabella took a quick shower and got dressed. She was wearing a lilac bridesmaid dress with her hair down. After putting on her shoes, she made her way downstairs where the only people there were James, Harry and Ron.

James giggled. 'You look very pretty, Momma.'

Arabella swooped down, picked him up and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you, sweetheart. Are you all ready to go?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'The others went back home to get changed.'

Ron walked outside, as though in a daze while Arabella put James down. He quickly hurried over to Ron and held his hand as they walked out the door together. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her jaw.

'You look very beautiful,' he whispered, kissing down her neck and her shoulders.

'Hmm,' hummed Arabella.

'Marry me?'

Arabella sighed. 'Way to spoil the mood, Harry.'

She then walked out the door with Harry following her.

'I don't get how that spoils the mood,' he mumbled, grouchy.

Arabella huffed. 'I'm just not ready, Harry. Can't you get that? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, George and Angelina might be, but I'm not.'

She opened the driver's seat to her car and quickly got inside as Harry did the same on the passenger's side. Ron and James were already inside and both very quiet. James was sitting on his car seat, kicking his legs in the air as Ron was sitting motionless, staring into space. Arabella started the car and quickly got out of the driveway.

Arabella got her license a couple months ago, after taking the Knight Bus and almost spraining her wrist. Harry has yet to take it, but kept saying that he will soon.

The whole drive to the church was very quiet. Hermione wanted to have the wedding at the church her grandparents got married. Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger had everything planned out to the smallest detail. The only thing Arabella needed to bring was the groom, who was sitting in the back very quietly, which made Arabella a little fidgety. Hermione trusted Arabella to bring Ron to the church rather than Harry, who she knew would be either a bit tipsy or hung-over.

Ron had been very ecstatic when Hermione agreed to marry him and couldn't stop talking about it for weeks. In the end, it was Hermione who had to tell him to shut it, as it made her irritably as well.

'Ron,' Arabella asked, looking at the rear-view mirror, 'are you okay?'

Ron nodded, his eyes outside the car.

Arabella wasn't really convinced, but just kept her eyes on the road. In half an hours' time, she parked the car in front of the church where she saw Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger talking to each other in the front of the church.

'Well, here we are,' said Arabella, turning the car off. 'Better get a move on. Don't want to temper the mothers, do we?'

She got out of the car and unbuckled James from his car seat. After doing so, she looked at Harry and Ron.

'Coming?' she asked.

'Um, soon,' said Harry, turning around to look at Ron, who was quite pale.

Arabella looked between the two of them and just pursed her lips. She set James on the ground and watched him run off to Mrs Weasley, his arms around and shouting, 'Grandma!' She then looked back at Harry and said, 'Make sure he's alright.'

She made her way over to where Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were. Mrs Weasley was, as usual, dotting over James, while Mrs Granger just smiled at James.

'Mrs Weasley,' said Arabella, shaking her head, 'you have to stop spoiling James.'

'Oh, you know I can't do that, dear,' said Mrs Weasley, looking very fondly at James, who was smiling widely at Mrs Weasley. She then pinched his cheeks and held his face closer.

'I'll guess you'll have him for the day,' said Arabella. 'I'll go check on Hermione, make sure she's fine and ready.'

She's sure Mrs Weasley heard her, but she was too busy gushing over James.

* * *

'What's the matter, mate?' Harry asked.

He was standing outside the car, Ron still sitting, and with the backseat door open.

'What if she doesn't want to marry me?' Ron said. 'What if she just said yes because she pities me?'

Harry sighed. 'If you think she said that, then you are insulting Hermione herself. She would never have said yes to you if she didn't love you and want to spend the rest of her life with you. If she didn't want to marry you, she would have said so a long time ago, and she has never pitied you.'

Ron turned to look at Harry. He didn't look as worried as he did before, but there was still a trace.

'Do you think she loves me?'

Harry smiled. 'I think she's madly in love with you and wants to have many red haired babies that are going to take over the world with their superior intelligence.'

Ron chuckled, and after a few moments, he stepped out of the car, and made sure his robes were buttoned up.

'Thanks, mate,' said Ron, clapping Harry on the arm.

'No problem,' said Harry as they made their way over to the church. 'Just remember not to freak out and to say yes when the priest asks you.'

* * *

Hermione was puking in the corner of the small room while Arabella and Ginny sat down on the old couch, sipping some champagne.

'It's nice, isn't it?' Arabella asked Ginny. 'Nice weather and the birds are really active and –'

'Oh, god,' groaned Hermione, resurfacing from the trash bin.

'Well, at least you're done,' said Ginny, getting up and helping Hermione to the closest chair. 'And now you can get ready, put on your dress, put on some makeup relax, wait for your dad, walk down the aisle, and get –'

As Ginny continued to talk, Hermione continued to hyperventilate. She was breathing very loudly with her eyes bulging out.

'Calm down, calm down,' said Arabella quickly, holding Hermione's hand. 'Breathe, breathe.'

Arabella and Ginny them mimicked normal breathing and Hermione soon followed their lead. Hermione then let out a great big breath and said, 'Do you think he loves me?'

Arabella and Ginny looked at each other.

'Well, of course he does!' said Ginny.

Hermione didn't seem to hear her. 'What if he doesn't want to marry me?'

'Then he wouldn't have asked you,' said Arabella. 'Of course he wants to marry you. He loves you, Hermione.'

'Don't you remember how much of an idiot he was acting when you said yes?' said Ginny. 'He couldn't stop announcing it to everyone and strangers on the street. He loves you and I think he's been in love with you for a really long time, before you two started going out.'

'You think so?' Hermione asked in a small voice.

'Every time he looks at you, he has a stupid grin on his face and it irritates everyone,' said Arabella. 'I think he really does.'

Hermione took a couple deep breaths and then smiled. 'Better get ready, then.'

* * *

Within two hours' time, Arabella, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Ron stood up on the platform. Arabella and Ginny in lilac dresses, Harry, Neville and Ron in dress robes with large white roses in their buttonholes. Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill and a heavily pregnant Fleur were sitting in the front row on the groom's side. Mrs Granger and Charlotte Granger, Hermione's grandmother, sat in the first row on the bride's side. Andromeda sat behind Mrs Weasley with Teddy, who was sporting red hair for the occasion, and James on either side. Weasley cousins, Granger relatives were all spread out the church amongst other guests. Hagrid was sitting in the back, though Mr Weasley confounded some of the Muggles so that Hagrid wouldn't look as big to them. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt were seated somewhere within the crowd along with Mrs Longbottom. Luna was sitting in the second row with a young man named Rolf Scamander, who looked pleased to be in the company of Luna Lovegood and her friends. It was supposed to be a small wedding, but with the number of Weasleys in the crowd, it seemed almost impossible.

Then the crowd fell silent as music enhanced from the organ musician. Everyone turned to look at the entrance and, in sync, they all sighed.

Hermione and Mr Granger came walking up the aisle. Hermione was gliding gracefully, wearing a simple white dress with a gold waistline. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger both sniffed loudly once Hermione reached Ron, who looked as though he stopped breathing and was gazing at Hermione as though he could never turn away from her.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' said the deep voice of the priest, 'family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

'Do you, Ronald Bilius, take Hermione Jean to be your partner in life, to support and respect her in her successes and as well as her failures, to care for her in sickness and in health, to nurture her, and to grow with her throughout the seasons of your life together?'

In the front row, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were both sobbing quietly into their napkins.

'I do,' said Ron. He only had eyes for Hermione.

'Do you, Hermione Jean, take Ronald Bilius to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well as his failures, to care for his sickness and in health, to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?'

Hagrid took out his tablecloth-sized handkerchief and blew out his nose.

'I do,' said Hermione. She only had eyes for Ron.

'Do we have the rings?' the priest asked.

Hermione and Ron got the rings from Arabella and Harry, respectively.

'With this ring,' said Ron, putting the ring on Hermione's finger, 'I accept you as my wife, from this day forth till my last.'

'With this ring,' said Hermione, doing the same to Ron's finger, 'I accept you as my husband, from now until my last breath.'

'And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss!'

Ron and Hermione let out small cheerful, delighted noises as they embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped, whooped, hollered, cheered, and in Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger's case, cried, at the sight of the newlyweds.

* * *

There was a big large marquee in the back of the church where everyone gathered. Tables were packed as everyone either talked to each other or gazed fondly at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting at the front table with their bridesmaids and groomsmen. There was a small band in the corner, waiting for the go ahead, and a dance floor separating the high table and the other smaller ones. Waiters popped up and down the marquee with silver trays of champagne, whiskeys, tarts and sandwiches.

'You have to do it soon,' Ginny whispered to Arabella, who was going over her cue cards that was hidden her in bra.

She was fidgeting and worrying and wondering why she fought with Harry into doing this. She should have just let him do it instead. Public speaking to a room full of stranger… she just wanted to throw up. She then just threw the cards over her shoulders and just went with it. She stood up very quickly and tapped her spoon against her champagne glass and held the microphone to her lips. Everyone turned to her and she regretted her decision immediately. She wanted to turn around and grab her cue cards, or better yet, let Harry do the speech, but everyone was staring at her. She just cleared her throat and began.

'Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. For those you who do not know, I am Arabella and I am the best man – I mean the brides man – I mean –'

'Pick one already!' Charlie shouted, earning laughter through the crowd.

Arabella took a deep breath and smiled. 'Sorry about that. Nerves getting to me. I am Arabella and I am the maid of honor for my best friend, Hermione. I have had the great fortune of knowing Hermione for many years now. We met on a train to Hog – our boarding school,' she forgot about the Muggles in the audience, 'stayed in the same dorm for six years, and had the same classes together. We've grown up together, gone through so much with each other by the other's side. We've laughed, cried, fought, hugged, cursed teachers together – though I did most of the cursing, she could never find fault in them, as usual.'

Small laughter from the crowd.

'But through all of those times together, there were two other people with us as well: Harry and Ron. When Hermione laughed, Ron laughed. When Hermione cried, well, Ron had no idea what to do, so surprise there.'

More laughter from the crowd.

'After watching these two together for the last ten years, I can tell all of you when they fell in love with each other. Hermione fell in love with Ron when he stood up for her against this boy in our second year, though that did not end well for him and he ended up spending the night in the hospital wing. And months later, when Hermione slapped that same boy across his face, I have never seen Ron looked so love-struck. And,' she turned to address the newlyweds, 'it's hard to put into words how seeing you two together, so happy, makes all of us here today feel. When we all witnessed you two in the church today, reciting the vows, we all knew you're going to last forever. Hermione, it is a real honour to be your Maid of Honour. I am deeply moved for ever knowing you. You are my sister, and my girl. And Ron, don't think I've forgotten about you. You're my brother, and my best friend. Thank you both. Ladies and gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses for the Bride and Groom. Long may their love and happiness last forever. To Hermione and Ron!'

Everyone stood up, raised their glasses and said together, 'Hermione and Ron!'

Arabella gave the band a nod and they began to play. As Arabella sat down, Hermione held her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you,' Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes.

'Don't worry about it,' said Arabella, waving it off. 'Now go dance! It's your wedding! Go, go!'

With one last smile, Hermione got up with Ron right behind her, who gave Arabella a small shoulder squeeze. They took to the dance floor first, with great applause, and after a while, Mr Weasley led Mrs Granger onto the floor, followed by Mrs Weasley and Mr Granger. Neville had asked Ginny to dance as they both swayed together in the corner of the dance floor. Andromeda was dancing with James and Teddy together as Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Luna and Rolf did the same.

'Wanna dance?' Harry asked.

With a smile, they were both soon on the dance floor. Harry's hands were on her hips as Arabella's arms were around his neck. They were smiling at each other with their foreheads together.

'That was a nice speech,' commented Harry.

'I know,' said Arabella smugly.

Soon enough, two small bodies attacked their legs. They looked down to see James and Teddy grinning up at them. Arabella picked James up as Harry did the same to Teddy.

'Where's Grandma Andy?' Arabella asked.

'There,' said Teddy, pointing behind Harry's shoulder at his grandmother who was dancing with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

The four of them were dancing together as Hermione was dancing with her father and Ron with his mother. Later in the evening, the cake was cut, champagne floated in the room and Charlie, Hagrid and some of Hermione's relatives were sitting in the corner, singing 'Here Come's the Bridge' in an awful, drunken-like tone.

James and Teddy particularly liked the cake themselves. Their eyes bulged out at the amount Mrs Weasley gave the two of them.

When some of the drunken Weasley and Granger uncles started to dance on the floor, Arabella knew it was time to call it a night, and Hermione and Ron agreed with her. She stood on the platform and grabbed the microphone.

'Ladies and gentlemen, unfortunately, it's time to say goodnight to the bride and the groom. Hermione, Ron, outside is the limo that has your clothes packed and ready to take you two to the hotel, and tomorrow morning, it will take you to the airport and to your honeymoon. And for one last time, give a big round of applause for Hermione and Ron!'

Everyone clapped as Hermione and Ron, their hands clapped together, made their way outside the marquee. Arabella placed the microphone on the table and made her way outside as well with Harry and Ginny behind her. Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Mr and Mrs Granger were already there, hugging and kissing their children. Arabella and Harry managed to get a hug in as well, but Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger mostly hogged them. James and Teddy later came running out with Andromeda at their heels. They all waved together as Hermione and Ron entered the limo and was driven away to their honeymoon.

Everyone outside sighed and watched until the limo was gone from their view. The crowd started to thin out and within a few short minutes, there weren't much of them left.

* * *

It took them a long time to clean everything up. Night soon fell, the air became chilly, and the stars just began to twinkle. Arabella entered the house with James in her arms and Teddy in Harry's. They were going to have a sleepover, though both of them were already knocked out. They carried the sleeping boys up the stairs, into James's room and placed them in their beds with a kiss on the foreheads.

Arabella and Harry then walked to their rooms, quickly changed and slumped down on their own bed, tired with parts of their body aching. They immediately slept, snoring a little.

Sometime in the middle of the night, two small boys, each supporting each other, snuck into Arabella and Harry's room and into the bed. James laid his head on Harry's arm while Teddy's legs and arms where on Arabella's stomach.

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! **

**If you guys want to see a particular scene in the story, you can leave a comment or PM and I'll try to weave it into the story, if it fits... **


	16. Firsts

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nah, just Arabella. Hope you all like it! Just a fluff chapter. **

Firsts

Chaos. Everything was in chaos. Harry doesn't even remember how it happened. He went to the washroom for one minute and the house was practically flipped upside down. Paint in the curtains, cereal scattered all over the floor, milk covering the counter top of the kitchen, and James and Teddy running around in their underwear.

Harry took one day off, one day, and everything went to hell.

* * *

Arabella was working quickly and efficiently. She was zooming through the paper work, her fingers working like magic. She was so close to the end of the pile, almost there…

Someone dropped themselves into the seat in front of her and let out a big, audible sigh. Arabella tried to ignore that person, but they let out another sigh. When Arabella continued to ignore that person, they plucked out the quill from her hands, thus gaining Arabella's attention.

'What?' Arabella asked, raising her head with an irritated look.

'Hi,' said Julia Toews, smiling widely at Arabella.

'What do you want, Julia? And it better be good. I was almost done with this.'

'Well, you see, the thing is…'

'I'm not going to dinner with your parents with you,' said Arabella dully. 'I've told you a thousand times before and I'll say it again. I'm not.'

'Aw, come on,' whined Julia. She then slumped against her chair; her body spread out and mangled looking. 'Don't make me go alone. They've been insufferable ever since Juliet popped out baby number three and Julien got engaged to '_such a lovely young lady with good manners and a nice family_',' she mimicked a high-pitched voice.

'But why do you need me?' asked Arabella.

'So I don't have to suffer alone!' exclaimed Julia Toews. 'This way, I know someone else is having a bad time as well.'

'Has it ever occurred to you that I also have my own family to go home to?' asked Arabella. 'And they actually love me and I love them?'

'Wait, that's possible?' asked Julia, her eyes bulging out. 'Family members love each other?'

Arabella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'I'm sure your parents love you, as well as your siblings.'

Julia snorted. 'Fat chance.' But then her face turned serious as she looked at the ground. 'I need someone else there with me. I need some sort of support.'

Arabella grimaced. 'Why not take Tiberius?'

'Norwich?' asked Julia, her eyebrow rose.

'How many people do we know named Tiberius Norwich?' Arabella asked. 'Your parents will surely love him.'

Julia frowned, but then a smile slowly blossomed on her face. Soon enough, she was grinning and bouncing on her seat like a madwoman.

'You're right!' exclaimed Julia. 'They would _love _him. Thank you!'

She quickly bounded off the chair, into the busy hall and in search for Tiberius Norwich. Arabella shook her head and went back to her work, though her wind did wonder off many times.

Arabella became friends with Julia Toews a year ago, bumping into her and realizing that she worked for Knox Thorne. _Poor girl…_ But she had a good head on her shoulders and was very ambitious, as well as pretty. She had hair that very light brown that could be mistaken for blond in the sunlight with dark brown eyes that twinkled with trouble. She and Arabella got along instantly, each coming to the other, joking and having lunch occasionally. Sometime, Tiberius Norwich would join them. Tiberius used to creep Arabella out, but she soon found out that he wasn't used to being in the company of friends. When he first said those words, it sounded as though he was speaking a foreign language. He was socially awkward and very blunt, but also eager to please those who he thought were friends, and considered him the same as well. The three of them got along quite nicely, though Arabella was sure she wouldn't bring Tiberius near her kids any time soon.

After a few more minutes of trying to concentrate on her work, someone else walked into her office. Arabella immediately blushed at his appearance. Robert Trenholm. Arabella's toes curled and her neck was turning warm. She may love Harry, but she had the smallest of crushes on the Head of the Auror Department. Tall, broad shoulders, dark and handsome with a killer smile.

'Hello, Miss Black,' he said kindly.

'Hello, Mr Trenholm,' said Arabella in a small voice. She couldn't help the smile on her face.

'Is Gracie in?' asked Robert Trenholm. 'I have to speak with her about the Greenberg case. Do you have the file, by the way?'

'Um, yes, I believe I do,' said Arabella nervously, searching her desk with shaking hands. 'Miss Chin's inside and free. Here we are.'

She held out the file for him and he took it with another smile towards Arabella.

'Thank you, Miss Black,' he said. 'I'll just go in now. Have a nice day. Say hi to Potter for me, will you?'

'Sure thing, Mr Trenholm,' Arabella said with a nervous laugh. She continued to laugh nervous until the door closed behind him. Once the door was closed, she slammed her head on her desk, and gave her head small little bangs.

* * *

Arabella Apparated back to Godric's Hollow within a few hours' time. She quickly passed by the pubs and local shops, and soon found herself staring into the playground, searching for her kids. She saw the neighbour, Lauren, and her newborn son, Luke. Couple months old, he seemed to keep Lauren up many nights. She was a nice young lady that was very new into the world of motherhood and was just starting to feel the pressures of it.

It seemed as though something had just happened to Lauren. She looked quite tired with her brown her in a very messy ponytail and dark circles under her eyes, but she let out a squeal of astonishment as she watched Luke. She looked around for another person, and when her eyes met Arabella, she quickly stood up, carrying Luka, and walked over to Arabella, who stood patiently watching her.

'He laughed!' Lauren exclaimed excitedly, holding Luke as though he was some sort of trophy. 'He laughed at me! He actually laughed! This is the first time he laughed! Can you believe it?! He _actually _laughed!'

Arabella let out a small laugh of amusement as she watched Lauren. She was ecstatic at her son's first laugh. Arabella can't wait to see how Lauren will reach to her son's other firsts. She sure remembers all of James's firsts.

* * *

_'Okay, so let's do this,' whispered Harry, making sure he was equipped with all the necessary items. He then took a big gulp of his coffee and braced himself. _

_He slowly peeled the diaper off and tried not to gag at the stench. James was laughing and smiling as Harry tried not to abandon what he was doing. He quickly cleaned his son and threw the diaper away. He quickly threw a spell towards the dustbin to cover that smell. Harry then turned back to his son, who was wiggling a little, as though doing some sort of dance. _

_'Well, that wasn't too bad, now was it?' asked Harry, smiling at James. 'Can't see what all the fuss is about?' _

_Then the unthinkable happened, James took a piss on him. Within seconds, Harry was covered in his son's urine as James laughed toothlessly. Harry looked down at his piss covered shirt, realizing why he never changed James's diaper. James never acts like this around Arabella, that's for sure. _

* * *

_Arabella stared intently at James as he laid on the carpet in the living room. He was smiling up at her, his arms moving a bit, as though he was doing a jig. She narrowed her eyes at him. _

_'Come on, do it,' she whispered. 'Say it. Say 'Mama'.' _

_James let out a small squeal, but said nothing else. _

_'He's barely four months,' said Harry from the kitchen. 'He can't do anything except eat, poop and sleep.' _

_'He will do something,' said Arabella definitely. 'He's my son. He'll do something amazing and he will do it _soon_.' _

_Harry looked at her for a moment. 'How tired are you?' _

_'Very,' said Arabella shortly. _

_She turned back to staring at James, who still continued to wiggle. She smiled at him. She could stare at him for hours, days, weeks… Arabella leaned forward and kissed his forehead, earning a squeal of laughter. _

_'You smother him,' said Harry in a sing-song voice. But he smiled as he watched Arabella and James, happy at the sight in front of him. _

_Arabella snorted. Harry smothered James just as much as she did. Harry would carry James around the house or the park, either telling him about Quidditch or talking about other things, but mostly Quidditch, hoping that his son would become a Seeker. Harry smothered James with just as much kisses as Arabella. _

_'He's my son,' said Arabella quietly, crossing her legs. 'I'm supposed to smo – Oh, Harry!' _

_James's wiggling seemed to be leading up to something. With one big wiggle, James Arthur rolled over. Arabella and Harry stared at him in amazement before Arabella yelled, 'Get the recorder! Maybe he'll do it again! Hurry! Hurry!' _

_For hours, they sat, watched, and recorded James rolling around on the floor as he giggled and smiled at his parents. _

* * *

_ Arabella looked at the rear-view mirror, smiling at the image. James was sitting on his car seat, watching the scenery outside with wide grey eyes. _

_'You excited, little man?' Harry asked, turning back to look at James. 'We're going for a picnic!' _

_James let out a small squeal of excitement and bounced a little on his seat._

_'We're almost there,' said Arabella, smiling at Harry for a second before turning her eyes on the road. _

_There was a small meadow just a few short miles away from their house. Arabella always said that they would take a trip up there and decided now was a better time than ever. The sun was shining, the sky was clear blue. There was not a single cloud in the sky. _

_They drove up the trail and parked the car. It seemed as though they were the only people there. Harry got James as Arabella grabbed the small basket of food and the blanket. With a few short minutes, they found a small spot under a big oak tree. They laid out the blanket and relaxed for a moment. James was in the baby seat while Harry leaned against the tree and Arabella on his lap. _

_'Such a nice day,' Arabella said lazily. 'I could just fall asleep…'_

_'Or you could feed James,' suggested Harry. _

_Arabella groaned. 'Let me sleep. You do it.' _

_Harry sighed as he got up and went over to James. Arabella easily laid back on the blanket, watching them with her head turned. Harry let James out of the baby seat and set him on the blanket. He took out the food from the basket, but then James started to move. _

_Arabella quickly sat up as James slowly crawled towards her. Harry watched with wide eyes as James moved his chubby legs and hands towards Arabella, who kept blinking multiple times. Once James reached Arabella and made multiple grabbing motions towards her, she let out a strange noise between a laugh and a cry. Then she picked up James and kissed his cheek. _

_'You just crawled, sweetheart,' she said quietly. 'You just crawled for the first time!' _

_'Wow,' said Harry. 'We should come here more often.' _

_'Yeah,' Arabella agreed absentmindedly. 'Now, go crawl back to Daddy.' _

* * *

_'You see,' began Arabella, 'the problem is that Sonny has a temper. But then again, it's really Carlo's fault. You never touch a woman like that, ever.' She sighed. 'Poor Don.' _

_Harry looked at the television set and then at Arabella. 'Do you really think this is a movie James should be seeing?' _

_Arabella looked outraged. 'It's a classic! It's _The Godfather_! It's Marlon Brando and Al Pacino! Pacino, Harry! Pacino!' _

_'But the violence…' _

_'It's a movie, Harry. And a good one at that.'_

_Harry said nothing, though he did cover James's eyes during the horrific scenes. It was Arabella's turn to pick the movie for the weekend. She usually picked some sort of Mafia movie or one with action. He at least picked movies that had some sort of meaning, like Peter Pan or Alice in Wonderland. Something suitable for babies. _

_Strange thing is James seemed to like them. When the scene revealed a covered body and slowly turned to Marlon Brando, James's eyes widened at the actor's heartbroken face, and as Marlon Brando's voice started to crack, something incredible happened, though Harry wished it were difference circumstances. _

_James, slowly, stood up on his legs, holding onto the couch as he did so. With trembling legs, James took a step forward, and when he didn't fall down, James continued to walk forward until he was face to face with the television screen. The movie had been paused a long time ago and Harry and Arabella watched as James put his hand over Marlon Brando's face, as though trying to comfort him. _

_'Harry,' whispered Arabella, hitting his shoulder, 'get the –'_

_'On it,' said Harry, quickly getting up. _

* * *

_Arabella got everything prepared, as she had been working on the dinner for the past five hours. Harry had taken James out for a bit while Arabella set everything up. Looking at the end product, she was very proud of herself. The whole house was decorated. There was a large banner over the fireplace reading: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES! _Balloons everywhere, streamers over every counter top and table. The dining table was covered with food: chicken, roast beef, turkey, potatoes, carrots, gravy, some burgers, fries, and some pie. For desert was the cake. A two top chocolate cake with chocolate icing and words written in blue._

_Arabella was tired, exhausted and proud for pulling this all off by herself._

_Within an hour, the house was full of people: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, George, Angelina, Percy, Luna, Bill, Fleur, Andromeda, and Teddy. They were all standing around, making small conversation as they waited for the guest of honour. A couple minutes later, the door opened and everyone yelled. _

_'Happy Birthday!' _

_James let out a small shout of surprise and his mouth was agape as he stared at everyone in the room. Harry had put James on the floor and he looked at everyone, he didn't know where to go. So many people, so many hugs…_

_'Oh, come here, sweetheart,' said Mrs Weasley. James quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly. 'Happy Birthday, James,' she said to him as Mr Weasley ruffled his hair. _

_James was then passed into Andromeda's arm. He gave her a big smile and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheeks. _

_'Happy birthday, my sweet boy,' said Andromeda, pressing their cheeks together. _

_One by one, James was passed around, as though he was a sack of potatoes, but a one that liked to smile and giggle with their attentions. Arabella stood in the back with Harry, watching him. She took a big gulp of some butterbeer._

_Then everyone was sitting down in the living room with James sitting on Mr Weasley's lap, his namesake. _

_'Pipsqueak's cute,' said Neville, coming to her side. They were both eating some fries. 'Well, better than how he looked a year before.' _

_Arabella hit his arm, earning a small 'ow!' from him. _

_'My son is handsome,' she said sternly. 'Way better than you, anyway.' _

_Neville laughed. _

_'And must you call him that name?' asked Arabella. _

_'Well, yes,' said Neville, obviously. 'Ginny calls him that as well, Harry calls him 'little man', Ron calls him 'buddy', Hermione calls him 'honey', George calls him 'troublemaker', Andromeda calls him 'sweet boy', and you call him 'sweetheart'. I doubt he even knows his name at all.' _

_Arabella rolled her eyes as he walked away, going to talk to Teddy, who was eyeing the stack of presents with a great amount of interest._

_'Should we cut the cake now?' Mrs Weasley asked her. _

_'Sure thing,' said Arabella. _

_'Cake time,' Mrs Weasley shouted at everyone. 'Come on you lot.' _

_Everyone gathered around the table as James, in Harry's arms, stood in front of the cake. Andromeda was beside him with Teddy in her arms. James's eyes widened at the cake and Arabella was sure he was drooling a little. Arabella stood on the other side of the table, across from James, with a tape recorder in her hands. _

_Everyone began to sing at the top of their lungs and the candles were soon blown out, though some of James's spit got on the top of the cake. Everyone sat back down again as Arabella and Mrs Weasley cut and handed out the cake. James and Teddy got a bigger slice than everybody else. _

_When Arabella went to go clean up the cake platform, Harry appeared by her side, his hand on her shoulder._

_'You should relax a little,' said Harry. 'Go and enjoy the party, we can leave this 'til later.' _

_Arabella smiled at him. 'I know. I'm just a little tired, that's all. So many people in the house. Oh, Hagrid sent his present in the morning. He went to France to go visit Madame Maxime. I think there's something going on there again.' _

_'What's the present?' _

_'A small teddy bear that he made for James, though the note did say that Madame Maxime helped him with it. It's really nice and all quilt-y looking.' _

_Harry smiled. 'Sounds good.' But then he looked serious. 'Are you okay? You seem a little off today.' _

_'Yeah,' said Arabella, nodding, 'it's just… I remember this day last year. It was horrible and after that, I wasn't really much of a mother. All those feelings keep coming back to me in flashes today, and with preparing the food and this place, I'm just burned out.' _

_Then there was a loud 'Oh!' from the living room. Arabella and Harry looked at each other and made their way back into the living room, expecting the worse. _

_James was sitting on Ginny's lap on the ground as Neville did the same with Teddy. They were playing with some blocks as everyone was watching them fondly. Ginny looked up, saw Arabella and Harry enter the room and nudged James a little on his arm. James looked up at Arabella and smiled. _

_'Ma!'_

_His voice was small and squeaky. Arabella's eyes bulged out, as well as Harry's. _

_James then got out of Ginny's lap and quickly ran towards Arabella, his tiny, chubby legs moving as fast as it could. Arabella quickly swooped down and carried him into her arms. _

_'What did you say there, little man?' asked Harry, watching him closely. _

_'Ma!' shouted James, giddy and laughing. Then he pressed his palm on her cheek before giving her a sloppy kiss on the other cheek. _

_Everyone could sense how intimate the moment was between James, Arabella and Harry. _

_'I think we ought to get going,' said Mr Weasley. 'It's getting late now.' _

_'Okay,' said Arabella absentmindedly, she was barely listening to anybody else. _

_Andromeda saw that everyone left the house with a little bit of food left over. She made sure they left with their coats and with smiles while Arabella and Harry stayed in the corner with their son as he continued to shout 'Ma!' _

_Andromeda smiled at the sight of them three of them. The fact that James's first words on his birthday proved how much this day was Arabella's as well. _

* * *

Arabella turned the key into the house. The moment the door was an inch open, she could hear the shouting. Arabella braced herself and opened the door wider before stepping inside. Her eyes widened.

Paint was completely covering the curtains. Blue, purple, red and yellow covering her sand coloured curtains. The white walls had pictures all over them. Stick figures and scribbles from left to right. Food on the floor, milk split on the carpet, and yelling.

James and Teddy, both in their underwear's, came running around near the front door, screaming their heads off with their arms in the air with markers in their faces and arms. Just behind them was Harry, warn out, paint covering his face, his shirt and the edges of his glasses. He was yelling as well.

'Come back here!' he yelled at them. But then he stopped midway at the sight of Arabella. James and Teddy stopped as well, trying to look innocent, though it was very hard at the moment.

'I can explain,' said Harry very quickly. 'And I can clean this up.'

Arabella looked around her house as her right eye started to twitch. She then sighed and took off her jacket and placed it on the closest chair.

'Harry, go give James ad Teddy a bath. Andromeda will not be happy if she comes and sees Teddy like this. I'll try and clean up here.'

Harry quickly picked James and Teddy up in his arms and made his way upstairs quickly. The boy at least had the decency to stay quiet for the time being.

Arabella rolled her sleeves up and got to work.

'Scourgify,' she whispered, pointing her wand at the curtains and the walls. She then got out the mop and started to clean the floors. Within two hours' time, the floors were done, the curtains were clean and the walls were back to its original colour.

Arabella then sighed and took the firewhisky out from the cabinet and poured herself a glass. She drowned it down in one gulp before putting them both away. Once she cleared up her evidence, there were footsteps coming down the stairs and she braced herself once again. She was beyond irritated and didn't need any more headaches.

James and Teddy walked into the kitchen. They were cleaned up, hairs slicked back, wearing jeans and button up shirts. They both looked very guilty and behind them was Harry, who looked a little proud at himself. In James's hand was a piece of paper and in Teddy's were some flowers. By the looks of it, it came from Lauren's garden.

James and Teddy looked up at her and took another step forward.

'Sorry,' they said together. James held up the picture and Teddy did the same with the flowers.

Arabella couldn't help but smile at them. She took the picture. It was one of her, Harry, Andromeda, Teddy and James standing next to the house with the sun in the corner. Arabella then went to the fridge and pinned it on. She then took out a vase from the cabinet, filled it with water and placed the flowers in it.

Arabella kneeled to their level and kissed them both on their foreheads.

'Just promise you two will never do that again.'

'Promise,' James and Teddy said together.

'Good,' said Arabella, smiling at them. 'Now, go to the other room and watch some telly.'

James and Teddy ran off immediately, passing by Harry without a word.

'Where did you get the flowers, Harry?' Arabella asked him.

'The neighbour's,' said Harry, shrugging. 'They have bushes and bushes everywhere. They can stand to lose a few strands.'

Harry then moved closer to Arabella and kissed her.

'Thank you.'

'Yeah, well, I'm always saving your arse. This is just no different.'

'Mmm,' said Harry as he continued to kiss for a while.

But Arabella pushed him away a little. 'Go make sure they're watching something appropriate.'

Harry left the kitchen and Arabella took a breath of relief. She was tired, some of her muscles were aching and she just wanted to sleep. She then walked into the television room and laid down on the couch, her head on Harry's lap as SpongeBob SquarePants played on screen. She started to drift off as James laid his head on her stomach while Teddy leaned his head on Harry's arm.

Harry looked around to see the state of his family. They were all slowly starting to doze off. He smiled at the sight of them. James laying on Arabella. Teddy on his arms. Arabella curled up on his side. Harry gently stroked her hair, contempt with this position for the time being, even if SpongeBob was annoying. Patrick was better compared to him.

**Recognize Julia Toews? I hope to explain her actions from the one-shot in this story, since both she and Arabella are friends :) As for Arabella's crush on Robert, well, she can't help it. It means nothing, obviously, but she turns a little childish around him. Harmless, just to make it clear. **


	17. Something New

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Very short chapter and another wedding chapter. **

Something New

Ginny looked apprehensively at Arabella, Hermione and Luna.

'Do you think it's a good idea?' Ginny asked the three of them. 'I've talked to his Grandmother and she thinks it's a good idea, but I'm not so sure. What if he doesn't like it?'

'I think it's a good idea,' said Luna, smiling widely at Ginny. 'I believe Neville will like the gesture.'

Ginny looked less worried. 'You think so?'

Arabella and Hermione looked at each other, shrugging.

'What could go wrong?' said Hermione.

* * *

That night, the day before the wedding, Arabella stayed up and stood just outside James's bedroom. He was clutching the teddy bear Hagrid got for his first birthday as he slept peacefully. She then walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed, combing his hair with her fingers.

This movement caused James's eyes to flutter open for a moment. He then rubbed his eyes with his fists and whispered, 'Momma?'

'Hey, sweetheart,' said Arabella, smiling at him. 'Sorry to wake you up. You should go back to sleep.'

'Are you okay, Momma?' he asked lazily.

'Just thinking,' said Arabella.

''Bout what?' asked James, now alert and curious.

'Just thinking about what would happen if I didn't have you in my life. I wouldn't be able to see your smile every day or hear you laughing every morning. I think I would go crazy without you.'

'You wouldn't go crazy, Momma,' said James seriously. 'I won't leave you.'

Arabella smiled at him. 'Thank you, sweetheart. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, James.'

'Love you too, Momma,' said James, yawning. 'Night, Momma.'

'Good night, baby,' said Arabella, kissing his forehead. 'Sweet dreams.'

Arabella then walked to her room and slipped in the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'I don't know what I would do without you, either,' she said quietly.

* * *

Arabella fidgeted nervously as she waited in the Healer's office. Healer Dyson was supposed to check up on the patients to see how they were getting along and if they were well enough to venture outside of the hospital. Hermione and Lune were supposed to make sure that Ginny was fine while Arabella did this. Hermione and Luna were better suited to take care of Ginny and help with any of the wedding problems, should they arise. Arabella was somehow suited to do this, though she would need to have a serious talk with her friends.

The door to the office then opened and Healer Dyson walked in, carrying a number of files in his hands. He took a seat behind his table and looked at Arabella.

'You do understand what you're asking of me, right, Miss Black?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Arabella, nodding. 'But it's only for one evening and I'll bring them right back, I promise. It's their son's wedding, Healer. He's never had them be there for anything else, but they should be there for this.'

Healer Dyson sighed and covered his face with his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'This is unusual,' he said, 'but for today, and given that Mrs Longbottom has also given permission, I suppose I could do this. But it's only going to be just this one time and Healer Gable will be there the whole time, understand?'

'Yes,' said Arabella, nodding her head.

* * *

There was a large marquee set outside Mrs Longbottom's manor. It was a nice day as the season was slowly starting to progress to summer. Arabella had stood in front of the marquee with Hermione and Luna at her side. There were rows and rows of chairs inside the marquee with golden balloons surrounding the chairs. Harry and Ron were coming down the aisle, fixing their ties and robes just as they stood opposite to the three ladies.

Arabella was very nervous and this wasn't even her wedding. She looked towards Hermione and saw that she was nervous as well. Luna, however, seemed happy as she quietly hummed. She didn't seem to have the same problem as Arabella and Hermione, though she was in on the plan as the others.

A moment later, Neville came down the aisle as well, wearing his dress robes with a large white rose in his buttonhole. He stood at the front of the marquee and turned around to see whether or not his grandmother was there. He did a double take when he saw that she was not alone.

'Mum? Dad?' he mouthed.

He stood there, dumbfounded at their appearance. Frank and Alice Longbottom were gazing around the marquee with a vacant look in their eyes. They then looked at Neville, the vacantness not leaving their face.

Neville then looked to his grandmother for an answer, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her son. Mrs Longbottom had glossy eyes and a small smile on her face as she gazed into Frank Longbottom, who could not recognize her. Neville was about to go to them, but music swelled from the golden balloons.

At the front of the entrance stood Ginny Weasley with her arm wrapped around her father's. Everyone let out a sigh as the two of them walked up the aisle. Mr Weasley bouncing and beaming at everyone, Ginny only having eyes for Neville Longbottom. Ginny was wearing a lovely white dress with a long train. Seven feet for each of the seven Weasley children. She was glowing today and everyone that she passed by seemed more beautiful than ever.

Once Ginny had reached Neville, she gave a kiss on the cheek to Mr Weasley and he shook hands with Neville. Before the ceremony official could say anything, Neville leaned in to speak with Ginny. They were whispering to each other for a moment and then Neville kissed her, as though they were already declared husband and wife. Some people either laughed or gasped at the two of them.

'Excuse me,' said the ceremony official, his squeaky voice breaking the two of them up, though Neville still had his hands wrapped around Ginny's waist. 'But I believe we have to go through the process before the two of you can kiss. Shall we begin?'

Neville and Ginny, both their cheeks red, nodded and moved slightly apart, though they kept smiling at each other.

'Very well,' said the official, smiling at everyone. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the union of Neville Frank Longbottom and Ginevra Molly Weasley in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family, and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife.

'Do you, Neville Frank, take Ginevra Molly, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?'

'Yes,' said Neville. From the front rows, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Longbottom blew into their handkerchiefs.

'Do you, Ginevra Molly, take Neville Frank, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?'

'I do,' said Ginny. Mr Weasley sniffed a little, though he was smiling.

'Rings?' the official asked.

Ginny and Neville got their rings from Luna and Ron, respectively.

'With this ring,' said Neville, putting the ring on Ginny's finger, 'a symbol of my love and commitment to you, I take you as my wife, from now and for all time.'

'With this ring,' said Ginny, doing the same to Ron's finger, 'an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you, I take you as my husband, from now and for as long as I live.'

'And now, by the power vested in my, I declare you bonded for life. You may now kiss.'

As Neville and Ginny kissed, the official waved his wand high over their heads and a shower of flower petals fell upon them, spiraling around their intertwined bodies. As the crowd applauded, the balloons burst and tiny bubbles flew and floated out of them.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' called the official. 'If you would please stand up!'

They all did so and he waved his wand again. The seats rose into the air and placed themselves around tables that floated into the marquee. A dance floor appeared, as well as a band and waiters.

Arabella sat down at a table with James in her lap. She watched Neville and Ginny, their hands intertwined, as they sat at a table with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Healer Gable was very nearby and kept a close eye on them. Neville talked quietly to his parents, but they either didn't hear him or understand. They huddled close together and looked at everyone very fearfully.

'Momma,' said James, looking up at her, 'who are they?'

He was pointing to Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Arabella quickly put his arm down.

'It's rude to point, James,' she said sternly. 'That's Neville's mum and dad, Alice and Frank.'

'Are they okay?' asked James.

'Not really, baby,' said Arabella.

'Do they need some soup, Momma?'

'Not for this, they don't.'

James turned back to look at the Longbottoms. 'I hope they get better.'

Arabella smiled at her son's words. 'We all do, baby.'

The band started to play and Neville and Ginny took to the dance floor first, to great applause. After a while, Mr Weasley led Mrs Weasley, followed by Mrs Longbottom and Charlie. Luna and Rolf, Bill and Fleur with a tiny baby Victoire, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, Ron and Hermione, and Arabella and Harry.

Arabella couldn't help but glance at Frank and Alice every so often, not matter how many times James and Teddy tried to get her attention.

As the evening drew in, Frank and Alice seem to edge away from the crowd and Arabella knew that it was time. Healer Gable and Arabella watched as Neville and Mrs Longbottom both hug Frank and Alice, though the latters did not reciprocate.

Arabella, Healer Gable, Frank, Alice, Neville, Mrs Longbottom, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Harry walked to the edge of the estate. Healer Gable held onto Frank's arm while Arabella did the same with Alice's. Arabella watched Neville's red face as the four of them Apparated back to St. Mungo's.

'Thank you for your help,' said Healer Gable as they made their way back to Frank and Alice's room.

'Not a problem,' said Arabella in a small voice. 'Happy to help today.'

'Well, I think I can handle it now,' said Gable. 'I believe Healer Dyson would like to speak with you to sign some papers.'

'Alright, then,' said Arabella, nodding. She then turned around and made her way to the first floor and into Healer Dyson's. She quietly knocked on the door and entered. Healer Dyson looked up and gestured towards the seat in front of his desk.

'How was the wedding?' he asked.

'Fine,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'It was a wedding, I guess.'

Healer Dyson raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He then looked through his desk for some files. Arabella quickly signed them and left his office. Once she got outside of St. Mungo's, she Apparated back to the celebration and walked inside the marquee.

People were still dancing and the band was still going. Neville and Ginny were sitting in the corner by themselves, talking to each other quietly, and neither of them looking sad. In fact, there was a small grateful smile on Neville's face as he constantly gave a kiss on Ginny's cheeks. Arabella then walked towards the table that sat Harry, Teddy, James and Andromeda. She sat down and Teddy turned immediately to look at her.

'Are they okay?' he asked her.

'I think so, honey,' said Arabella. 'They will be.'

For the rest of the night, Arabella kept an eye on James and Teddy as they ran around the marquee and danced with the many Weasley relatives. Harry had to get up several times when James began to pull on their red hairs.

Andromeda smirked at the image. 'I think he has a thing for red heads.'

'Maybe,' said Arabella, shrugging.

'Are you okay?' asked Andromeda. 'You seem a little off today.'

'Yeah, I'm just thinking, that's all,' said Arabella.

'Well, you thinking leads to you being very sad. I'll leave you to your thoughts then.'

Andromeda then stood up and walked towards the waiters who handed her a glass of champagne.

Arabella turned her attention back to James and Teddy. She would never be able to live if she lost them. If she couldn't recognize them, she would be devastated. She could never image what Neville has been going through all these years, seeing his parents, but having them unable to recognize him. He's very brave. He and Ginny are lucky to have each other.

Arabella then got up and walked towards Harry as James and Teddy ran around his legs, laughing.

'Stop it now, boys,' said Arabella, lighthearted. 'I want to dance with the man I love. Do you happen to know where he is, Harry?'

'Oh, ha ha,' said Harry, rolling his eyes. 'You're really funny.'

'I know I am,' said Arabella smugly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did so with her waist.

James and Teddy then went to go annoy Andromeda, who welcomed their presence. Arabella laid her head on Harry's shoulder, swaying slowly to the soft music being played by the band.

**Thank you for reading! **


	18. Arabella's Test

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you like it, short though...**

Arabella's Test

Mary Mippert peered out of her window, making sure that her daughter was still alive.

Little Nicole Mippert, with two ponytails was playing with the neighbourhood kids – _is Steven getting too close to Nicole? – _But Mary will worry about that later. She was watching the group of children very closely. She didn't want them to get to close to _that house. _Zion Oriard was a very strange man and she didn't want her daughter or any other children to get to close to it. There were green light and smoke coming out of the chimney and through the windows.

Mary Mippert pursed her lips. She quickly went over to her desk, got out her stationaries and quickly scribbled a note to the Ministry.

* * *

Arabella quickly flipped through her files and took out the one she needed. She had just gotten a letter from a very concerned mother who believes her neighbour is experimenting with various dangerous potions. She's concerned for the neighbourhood kids as they always get very close to the house, out of pure curiosity. This was the third time this month someone wrote to her about Zion Oriard.

She wrote down this weeks' problem:

_Strange Potion Making – disturbing the neighbourhood – suspected to be dangerous, according to source. _

She contemplated giving this to Grace Chin, but her boss has already told her that it wasn't something to bother the Aurors on. Arabella disagreed. This was something that needed to be looked into.

Arabella quietly took the folder with her and headed out the office. She walked down the hallway and into the Auror office. She dodged many thrown papers and found Harry's cubical. He was sharing one with Ron and Neville, and they arranged their desks in an odd way that worked out for them.

Neville was trying to loosen his tie, Ron was drinking what must have been his fifth cup of coffee, and Harry was slowly dozing off on his stack of papers. He immediately snapped up when Arabella slammed the folder in front of him.

'I need you to look into this for me,' she said.

'Well, hello to you too,' said Harry. He then picked up the file and flipped through it very quickly. After a few seconds, he put the file back down. 'Seems like a crazy old man.'

'Most are,' muttered Ron, rubbing his eyes.

'Yeah, a crazy man surrounded many children with very curious minds,' said Arabella. 'He could hurt them one day.'

Harry nodded and looked towards Ron and Neville, the three of them giving each other a single, short nod. Hurting children was something they all could agree on. They argued many times within the walls of their office, but when it came to the topic of kids, they were on the same page. Harry then turned towards Arabella.

'I'll run it by Trenholm, see what he thinks. After that, it's out of my hands.'

Arabella gave him a grateful smile. 'Thank you, Harry.' She quickly gave him a small kiss on the cheek and waved towards them as she exited out of the office.

* * *

Robert Trenholm looked through the file Potter handed over to him. He remembered Gracie telling him about Black's persisting on checking up on the old man. Gracie knew it was something Black had to deal with herself. It was her test. There was only one way to determine whether Black deserved her promotion, and it was through this case.

If Black can handle this all on her own, she would be considered for the promotion. If not, well, she better get used to getting coffee and being at the bottom of them chain for the next couple of years.

* * *

Zion Oriard's pale eyes stared into the cauldron. He didn't expect… He thought it would take years… The potion was going to be a success, he knew it. It was right there in front of him, perfect and waiting to be tested. He was going to be a legend. He was never going to be laughed at again.

Zion Oriard stirred the potion a few more times. It hissed and became brighter in red. A sickening smile then spread across his face. He just needed to test it now. But who should he choose?

* * *

The door to Grace Chin's office opened and she stepped out. She looked at her secretary, Arabella Black, and tried her best not to smile. Black was working hard and endlessly, she has been since the time she got into the Ministry. Her concern for other members of the wizarding race, as well as the Muggle community helped Grace make up her mind. She was a perfect person for the job.

'Arabella,' said Grace. Her assistant stopped her scribbling and looked up at Grace Chin. 'Can I speak to you for a moment?'

'Um, sure,' said Arabella uncertainly. She got up from her desk and walked into Grace's office.

Arabella was fidgeting and her fingers were tangled with each other's. Grace looked at them and then at her face. She was nervous. She must be thinking that she was in trouble for the case.

'So, I heard you talked to Potter about the case with the very eccentric Zion Oriard,' began Grace. 'You took the folder to him, who took it to Trenholm, and who is now looking into the case. It's a very interesting predicament you've gotten Robert into, Arabella, and you did this all without my permission. What do you have to say?'

Arabella gulped. 'Well, you see, the thing is, Mary Mippert, the woman who wrote me the note, she wrote me the note – well, you already know that – so she wrote me the note, and well, she was concerned about her child and the, um, other children around the community about how they were always around that house with the crazy ass man and wanted up to make sure that he was alright because she seems to think that they're going to get hurt and I didn't want that, so I gave it to Harry, who gave it to Trenholm – I mean, Mr Trenholm – and now I'm here, with you…'

Arabella's sentence trailed off as her flying arms quickly dropped to her legs. She took a couple deep breaths as she was speaking very quickly.

'Yeah,' continued Arabella slowly, 'well, that's that…'

Grace took a long look at Arabella before breaking into a smile, which turned into a laugh. Arabella was very worried and startled. She has seen Grace laugh, but never like this. It was almost scary for Arabella.

'Oh, Black,' said Grace, catching her breath. 'I'm not mad at you. I'm quite proud actually.' She then took a deep breath. 'A couple years ago, when I was sitting right where you were, I was given a test by my boss to see whether or not I was capable. There was this case of a very angry family who constantly fought day and night. The son and the father usually fought and exchanged fists. But this time, the boy, who was going to Hogwarts, decided to take things into his own hands, and was just about to curse his father when the Aurors kicked down the doors and took him in. Now, if the daughter, a small little girl of six, hadn't had the courage to write letters to me for weeks, I wouldn't have picked up on how scared she seemed through her letters. She was frightened for her brother, and I was the only one who seemed to care in this department. After the boy was taken into custody and had a court date set, I was ready to just about kill my boss, but then I realized that I was given a test to see whether or not the job of Junior Resident of Magical Law Enforcement. I was and so are you'

Arabella blinked multiple times. 'Wha – what?'

'Junior Resident of Magical Law Enforcement,' repeated Grace. 'You will be dealing with the smaller cases, and occasionally bigger one. We will still be working together, but you will be taking a lot of cases by yourself. You will, of course, get your own assistant, and I will need to look for one myself, if the Minister approves of the promotion. So, what do you say?' She finished, clapping her hands together.

Arabella blinked at her once again, her mouth agape. 'What?'

Grace leaned forward on her chair and looked at Arabella in all seriousness. 'You are getting a promotion, Arabella, because you cared enough about children to do something when they got too close to Zion Oriard and hi crazy house.'

'Oh,' said Arabella slowly. 'Well, okay then… I should, wow, get going and, um, wow, get ready, another wedding, wow, year of the weddings, huh? Yeah, and I'll talk to you, um, wow, later. Tootles.'

Arabella got up and walked out of the office in a trance. The door shut behind her and Grace waited for a few moments. There was a small shout of glee and Arabella was out of her trance.

* * *

Harry Potter, accompanied Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, knocked on the door three times. They had their wands out, alert and ready for an outburst. They kept an eye open for any sort of disturbances. The streets were bare, with an older couple walking down the sidewalk a few feet away.

Harry knocked on the door once more, but nobody answered.

'Check the back,' said Harry shortly.

Neville went around the back while Ron tried to see through the windows. They were covered in layers of dust, not transparent whatsoever. Harry knocked on the door once more, louder and almost pounding on it.

'Maybe he's not here,' said Ron uncertainly.

'May –'

There was a loud, piercing scream coming from inside the house. It sounded as though it came from a little girl. Harry and Ron looked at each other in panic. A rustling of leaves and Neville came back to the front, panting and panicky. Harry stepped aside and Ron kicked the door open with one swift kick.

The moment the door was open, red smoke came out of it.

Another scream in the air. It seemed to be coming from upstairs. Harry, Ron and Neville quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and landed on the second floor. They were then face with five doors and they opened the one where smoke was coming out of.

Harry took in the scene for a moment, shocked. A very old men, with wrinkly skin and toothpick arms, was holding up a small girl, couldn't be more than four of five, by her hair as he poured a drink down her throat. There was a group of small children in the corner, all huddled together, scared and trying to protect each other.

The three Aurors looked at the scene for a split second, unable to comprehend what they were seeing, before they sprang into action. Harry and Ron charged after the man, as the girl screamed once again, lunging towards the corner. Neville went towards the kids, trying to usher them out of the room and back outside. Harry managed to get a good grip on the man as Ron rounded up the rest of the children and hauling them out of the house.

The old man surprised Harry. He put up a fight. He pushed Harry's glasses away and poked him in the eyes. Harry squeezed his eyes, wincing as the old man threw him off. He scrambled for his wand and the next moment later, there was a bang, several screams, bright purple light, and the collapse of the house.

* * *

Arabella arrived for the double wedding just on time. She was very worried, seeing as Harry, Ron and Neville were still away on their small encounter with the old suspicious man. She held a tight grip around James's arm. He wasn't very pleased when he didn't get to run around, but he didn't say anything about it.

Arabella and James took their seat towards the back of the marquee in the Weasley's backyard. George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, got married on the same day, together. It was quite odd for Arabella to watch, knowing that in Percy's place was supposed to be Fred and his bride. The way George kept glancing at his brother also confirmed in Arabella's mind that she wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

The ceremony went without a hitch, though Audrey's father didn't seem to like the idea of sharing a wedding with another couple, but everybody else in the guest list understood.

The reception was very nice and elegant. The two lucky couples danced gracefully on the floor, Arabella sat at a table with Hermione and Ginny as they too were still waiting for the others.

'Momma, where's Daddy?' James asked in a small voice, tugged on her arm.

'I… I don't know, baby,' said Arabella. 'Why don't you, um, go to Grandma Andy and play with Teddy for a while?'

The moment James left the table to go look for Teddy, someone Apparated a small distance from the marquee. People were still dancing and having fun as Robert Trenholm entered the tent. Mrs Weasley, however, stopped dancing with Mr Weasley and went over to the table that Trenholm was heading for.

He stopped in front of Arabella. She stood up the moment she saw him and had a sense of dread fill her up.

'Mrs Weasley,' he said courteously. 'Lovely wedding. Congratulations.'

Mrs Weasley nodded. Robert then looked back at Arabella.

'What happened?' she whispered. 'Just tell me, already.'

Robert sighed. 'Potter, Weasley and Longbottom were supposed to go check up on the case you brought in. Things turned south when the old man put up a fight. The house collapsed and Harry's at St. Mungo's right now. It – I don't know how it looks. I'm sorry.'

**Thank you for reading! Next one will be longer, I promise, considering most of the scenes have already been planned out (in my head...). A lot to happen in one chapter, huh? **


	19. Waiting is the Worst Part

Waiting is the Worst Part

They were all still dressed in their wedding suits and sitting in the waiting room in St. Mungo's. Andromeda sat with Teddy and James, while Arabella sat a couple seats away, her face set and looking off into the corner. It was times like these when Andromeda wished she knew what was going on in Arabella's head. She was far too quiet for Andromeda's taste. She wanted Arabella to scream or cry, not stay still and not say anything.

Ron and Neville had told them the stories many times. Harry stayed behind to save this girl's life. Where she was, nobody seemed to care. They knew she was fine, the girl was safe. The man, Zion Oriard, was however dead. This worried them all. If he was dead, well, then how was Harry?

Andromeda grimaced at the thought. She hasn't always gotten along with Harry. There were a few things the two of them agreed on – Teddy, James, and Arabella. She just didn't want the three of them to be hurt by this. Teddy and James are too young to understand the meaning of death. Arabella shouldn't have to go through that once again in her life. Things were starting to look up for her; it shouldn't come crashing down once again.

Andromeda looked down at James. He hated his robes. He kept picking at his tie and button up white collar shirt. He sensed something was wrong, though none of them told him or Teddy anything. But James had some sort of sixth sense. He could tell that his mother wasn't herself. He's tried to go over and talk to her, but she wasn't responsive at all.

She gently stroked his hair, causing James to look up at her with big eyes. People say that James looks like Harry, but every time Andromeda looks at him, she sees Sirius and Regulus Black, especially with those big grey eyes.

'Is everything okay, Grandma?' he asked quietly.

'Everything's fine, James,' said Andromeda.

'Where's Daddy?'

Andromeda looked up. Molly heard, as well as Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Teddy. They were all looking at Andromeda to answer James's question, though she herself didn't know what to say.

'Daddy's hurt, baby,' said Arabella for the first time. Their heads turned towards her. She looked tired. She looked as though she aged a couple years and she looked detached from the rest of the world. 'He's going to be fine. The Healers are making sure he's okay.'

'He's hurt?' asked Teddy.

Arabella nodded. 'He is. But he's going to be better. Okay?'

James and Teddy nodded. Everybody went back to silence. Andromeda could see how much Arabella was cracking through her masquerade; especially with the way her fingers were twitching, as though wanting to grab something.

After half an hour or so, a Healer walked into the waiting room and Arabella shot up from her seat.

'Is Harry alright?' Arabella asked quickly.

'It's too early to say anything right now, Miss Black,' said the Healer, her face full of pity for Arabella Black. She hates that. 'We're doing all we can, but there are a number of broken bones and several burns on his arms and some on his back. I'll try to update you as much as I can.'

And then the Healer left, turning around swiftly and walking out of the waiting room.

Arabella stood motionless on the spot, staring after the Healer as a small choking sound escaped her lips. She then blinked a couple times and sat back down on her seat. She was now biting her thumb as her bare feet's started to rub against each other restlessly.

'James, Teddy,' said Hermione, near the edge of her seat as she smiled at the two boys, 'why don't the two of you and me go get some ice cream from the cafeteria? Get something to eat.'

James and Teddy nodded eagerly. Teddy held Hermione's hand while James did the same with Ginny, who accompanied them with Neville. They left Arabella, Andromeda, Molly, Arthur and Ron for the top floor. Andromeda didn't really realize how great of a friend Hermione Granger was to Arabella. She knew Arabella very well, and knew that Arabella needed space and that James should never see his mother like this. Smart girl.

Andromeda then turned to see Arabella shaking. She then bolted up from her seat and sped down the hall, disappearing when she turned the corner.

Andromeda sighed. She supposed that she should go and check up on Arabella, but of history tells her anything, it is that Arabella Black, daughter of two very stubborn people, doesn't not like being weak in front of other people. She doesn't like to break down. So, Andromeda waits until someone else comes along.

A mother and a daughter, hand in hand, come into the waiting room. The mother was short with short hair, and the daughter was the carbon copy with a bandage on her left cheek. In the other hand of the mother, she was carrying a large bouquet of flowers of different assortments. She looked around the room and said, 'I'm sorry, but are you relatives of Harry Potter?'

Andromeda, Ron, Molly and Arthur looked at each other.

'Sort of, yes,' said Andromeda.

The mother's face broke into a small smile.

'I'm Mary Mippert and this is my daughter, Nicole. Harry Potter saved my Nicole's life. I just wanted to thank him –'

'The Healers are looking after him,' said Ron, interrupting her. 'They don't know how long it's going to take.'

'Oh,' said Mary Mippert, sounding deflated. 'Well, can I leave this with you then? Can you give it to him? The rest of the neighbourhood kids signed the card for him, thanking him and you and the other Auror as well. I'll just set it here.'

Mary Mippert set the bouquet on the table in front of Ron, who took the card and started to read it. Mary and her daughter, Nicole, then turned away and walked down the hall as well with Nicole's hair bobbing away.

* * *

Arabella walked down the hallway until she reached the washroom. There was another woman in there. She jumped up in fright when Arabella entered.

'Get out,' said Arabella.

When the woman didn't respond, Arabella shouted, 'Get out!'

The woman let out a small squeak and quickly bolted out of the room. Arabella took a couple deep breaths and made sure nobody else was there. She checked under the stalls and then went over to the sink. She turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. She placed her hands on the cool surface of the sink and leaned heavily on her arms. She then looked up at the mirror, at her reflection.

The dread she was feeling was something very familiar to her. It was as though she was welcoming an old friend back with open arms. The uneasy feeling of unknown, emptiness, and something awakening in her stomach was an old feeling she was used to feeling many years ago.

Arabella stared long and hard at her face. Her scared, old face, though she was only in her early twenties. How many times has she cried over someone close? How many times has she lost someone? Broken bones and burned skin? What were the chances of him surviving? What were the chances of her or James surviving?

James was so little, and he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand just how badly Harry is hurt. He looks up to Harry, loves his father – he would be crushed if something happened to Harry. Arabella will just… she'll…

'Don't,' whispered Arabella, staring at her reflection. Tears were slowly swelling in her eyes. 'Don't,' she continued to whisper. 'Don't you dare…'

She will not break down over this. She will not cry. She will stay strong, not for her but for James. She will not break down in front of her son. She promised herself that.

Arabella then cleaned herself up, wiped her face dry, straightened up the wedding dress she was still wearing, and walked out the washroom door. She walked down the hall steadily and back to the waiting room where Andromeda, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley were still at. The others were probably still eating upstairs. She was glad for James and Teddy to be away from her right now.

In the middle of the waiting room was a bouquet sitting on top of the table. It was a large vase with large flowers of different sorts that made itself an eyesore. It was suffocating for her to even look at.

'What the hell is that?' asked Arabella, scowling at the bouquet.

'Mary Mippert, the mother of the girl Harry saved, brought this for Harry,' said Andromeda. 'It's a thank you for saving her daughter and the other neighbourhood kids. The daughter was here as well. There's a card that Ron's reading.'

Arabella gave her a single nod, though she was only looking at the assortments. There was something about the assortment that reminded her something many years ago. Cornelius Fudge gave her something like this many years ago. She hated it back then and she hates it now. The falseness of how Fudge was trying to apologize for her father's death was about the same as Mary Mippert's. The flowers were a reminder of how Harry sacrificed his life for other people. How he's life was hanging in the balance while the others were all fine and dandy.

It was pitiful how much she hated children at the moment, but Arabella didn't care. She took a step forward, picked up the vase, looked at it from all angles; her lips pursed, and then, with no regrets, dropped the vase.

It shattered to the ground, breaking off into small shards as Andromeda, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley jumped up in shock. They weren't expecting that at all. Arabella stood motionless with glass shards surrounding her. Her fingers were where they were as before as she looked down at the ground.

She then looked up at them and said, 'They're such a hassle to take care of.' Then there was a choking sounding coming out of her mouth and she sat down on the closest chair, her head in her hands as she cried, breaking down, despite the many times she told herself not to.

A Healer then walked into the waiting room, his arms crossed over his chest.

'It there a problem here?' he asked in a deep, stern voice.

'Um, everything's fine,' said Ron hastily. 'We're all just a little tensed up. We'll clean this up, don't worry.'

The Healer nodded once. 'You better.' And then left room.

Ron and Andromeda quickly cleaned up the mess as Mrs Weasley went over to Arabella and comforted her. Arabella cried on Mrs Weasley's shoulder as the elder mother stroked her hair.

'He's going to be alright,' Mrs Weasley said gently. 'Harry's going to be just fine. The Healers are going to patch him up and then you're going to take him and James home. Right? Harry's going to be just fine, you'll see. You'll see.'

Another Healer then walked into the waiting room, except this was someone Arabella was familiar with.

'Arabella?'

Arabella didn't look up to see who it was. She was breathing too loudly, too quickly – she was hyperventilating.

'Here, why don't we take her down the hall? There's an extra room down there I'll book for her. I'll write something down in the books. She can stay there for a while and sleep for the night.'

'Thank you, Healer Sunny,' said Mrs Weasley.

Healer Sunny, Mrs Weasley and Ron helped Arabella down the hall and into an empty room. They laid her on the small bed as she quietly sobbed herself to sleep. Mrs Weasley and Andromeda sat in the room, keeping an eye out for her as Ron and Mrs Weasley went back to the waiting room.

* * *

Arabella woke up hours later. Her neck was aching as it was angled oddly on the very small bed. A hospital blanket was thrown over her body. She lifted her head up and saw that she was alone in the room. She then sat up and straightened up her spine. She remembered how she got here, how she got to the hospital and the room.

The door to the room then opened and Andromeda Tonks walked in. She signed as she saw Arabella awake and gave her a smile full of pity.

'Arabella,' she began, 'I know you're in hell right now, but the Healers are doing their best and everything's going to be okay. You just have to calm down and when all over this is over –'

'There is no 'when all of this is over'!' snapped Arabella. 'There is nothing like that. No tomorrow, no next week, no next month, not next year! There is nothing until Harry – my Harry, the father of my child, the man I love – comes out of here and I know he's okay! There is nothing like that until I know he's fine and that I can kiss him and that James can hug his father once again! And I'm sorry I'm not handling this as well as you, but I am terrified, Andromeda, I'm terrified!'

Andromeda just sighed as Arabella tried to compose herself. She was shaking and sobbing quietly as she tried to hug herself. She hated this feeling. She wished it would go away.

'I didn't mean anything,' said Andromeda. 'I know… I know it's hard for you to be here. It's hard for us all to be here. Ron's going mental, muttering to himself about how this was his fault and how it should have been him. Neville's no better. It's hard for us all to be here, waiting for something from the Healers.'

Arabella let out a huge breath as her grip on herself tightened.

'Waiting is the worst part,' she whispered, her voice became considerably calm.

Then there was a knock on the door and Healer Sunny, a nice, kid face, popped inside. She smiled at Arabella.

'Well, I have some good news,' she said. 'Harry's out of the woods. He's going to be just fine. We've managed to heal his bones and the burns. He's fine and should wake up soon. Would you like to see him?'

Arabella gaped at Healer Sunny for a moment before realizing that she should nod at that question.

'Um, yeah, yeah, of course,' Arabella said quickly. She quickly wiped off the tears in her eyes and on her cheek. She stood up and straightened up the dress she was still wearing. She left Andromeda and followed Sunny out of the door and into another one on the other end of the hall.

She entered a room with white walls and a single bed in it. Harry was lying still, sleeping on the bed. His glasses were on the bedside table. He was wearing a hospital gown with his clothes folded neatly on the closest chair. Healer Sunny gently touched Arabella's shoulder as she left the room.

Arabella pulled a chair closer to the bed as she held his hand gently. She sniffed once and then kissed his knuckles.

'I love you, Harry,' she whispered. 'I love you… I love you…'

She doesn't know how long she was there for or how long she kept whispering those words, but Harry then gripped her hand as well, his fingers intertwined with hers.

'I… love you… too,' he whispered, his voice hoarse and rough. He let out a throaty chuckle.

Arabella let out a noise that was between a cry and a laugh. She then kissed his jaw, his cheek and then his lips.

'I love you, Harry,' she said once again. 'I've loved you since I was fifteen when we were trying to figure out how to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. I love you, Harry, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. You are a part of who I am, what I am. You always have been. And I want you to be my husband, I always have. I was just scared of losing you, but I'd rather be scared with you then without you. I love you, Harry. I really do.'

'Wait,' said Harry, his voice still a little rough, 'are… are you proposing to me?'

Arabella laughed, though her voice was still a little tight from crying. 'I am. Harry, will you marry me?'

Harry's face broke into a big smile. 'No – Ow! Okay fine, I'll marry you. Gosh.'

Arabella smacked him on the chest lightly as the two of them laughed.

'Just wanted you to get a taste of your own medicine,' said Harry. 'Nobody likes to be rejected, do they?'

'Shut up,' said Arabella.

She then got into the bed, kiss him, and laid her head on his chest.

'We're getting married,' said Harry, his voice still a little hoarse as he played with Arabella's hair.

'I know,' whispered Arabella, her hold on his tightening.

Then the door opened. Andromeda held it open as James and Teddy slowly edged their way inside. They looked very uncertain as to what they should do, but then they say the smiles on Arabella and Harry's faces and then broke into a run towards the bed. Arabella and Andromeda picked them up and placed the on the bed. Andromeda left soon after that.

'Are you okay?' Teddy asked, his eyes going wide at Harry.

'Oh, I'm fine, Teddy,' said Harry, his thumb brushing over Teddy's left cheek. 'Don't worry about me. Did you two eat yet?'

James and Teddy nodded.

'Did you sleep yet?'

James and Teddy shook their heads.

'Why?' asked Arabella, her eyebrows scrunched up.

'Scared,' whispered James.

Arabella and Harry looked at each other and then at their boys.

'Then let's go to sleep,' said Arabella gently. 'All of us.'

James and Teddy scrambled together, trying to find a comfortable position in the very small bed. Somehow, the four of them fit. Arabella was curled up on Harry's side, James on Harry's stomach, and Teddy on Harry's other side, hugging his arm. Arabella looked at all of them for a long time. The look of peace on Harry's face, as well as James and Teddy made the wait worth it.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with someone sitting on his chest. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he saw his son grinning at him.

'Daddy,' said James.

'Hey, little man,' Harry said quietly. 'Where's Teddy?'

'Grandma took him home to change out of suit-ie,' said James.

'Where's Momma?'

'Getting us food,' said James.

James then placed the palm of his very tiny hand on Harry's cheek and kissed his nose.

'Daddy, when can we leave?' James asked, seriously.

'Soon, little man, soon,' said Harry. 'Tell me, what do you want for breakfast?'

James contemplated this for a moment. He placed his hand under his chin and looked around the room. Harry was trying not to laugh. His son was in deep thought over this very simple little question. He then turned his head back to Harry, a huge grin on his face.

'Cookies!' he exclaimed.

Harry smiled and ruffled James's hair. 'Good choice, little man. But I don't think Momma's gonna get us cookies.'

James's face fell and his whole body slumped down on Harry's chest. He was sprawled out on Harry's chest, his arms and legs flailing on Harry's body. That's how Arabella found them.

'James, stop that,' said Arabella sternly. She was carrying two cups of coffee, a juice box and some eggs on a plate. James frowned at the plate and looked at Harry, giving him the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Harry pursed his lips at the look James was giving him and was doing his best not to fall for it. But his eyes were getting bigger by the second and it looked as though it was going to pop out of his skull.

'Hey, Arabella,' he said timidly. 'How about cookies instead?'

Arabella looked between Harry and James.

'No cookies for breakfast,' she said. 'You're such an amateur, Harry.'

'Are you saying that doesn't affect you?'

'I'm immune to it,' said Arabella. James then looked at her and she shrugged. 'See, immune.'

But then Harry copied James's face and looked up at her with huge emerald eyes. Arabella rolled her eyes, sighed and made her way towards the door.

'And you say you're immune,' said Harry, scoffing. 'High-five, little man.'

James laughed as he high-fived his father.

'Wait, momma!' said James, turning towards Arabella suddenly. 'Can I have chocolate chip?'

'Oooo, yeah me too,' said Harry, nodding along with James. 'And some milk.'

Arabella narrowed her eyes at him. 'Would you like anything else, your highnesses?'

James and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads.

'No, we're good,' said Harry. 'Thank you… my fiancé.'

Harry knew she was smiling as Arabella left the room. James then turned towards Harry and said, 'What?'

'Momma and Daddy are getting married, little man,' said Harry.

'Oh,' said James. 'Do I have to dress up again?'

'Well, yes,' said Harry.

James groaned and slumped against Harry chest.

'I know, little man, I know. Monkey suit.'

**Thank you for reading! Finally, they're engaged! Tell me what you think of the chapter! I'd love to hear from you guys! **


	20. Quidditch Little Leagues

**disclaimer: I do not own anything, nah, just Arabella. Hope you all like it! **

Quidditch Little Leagues

Arabella stared blankly at the wall opposite her desk. It was a very slow day. Too slow for her liking. She was given the day off, but really didn't want to leave. Andromeda and Mrs Weasley were waiting for her and she was slightly scared and a little pissed off.

Preparing for a wedding was a pain. She hated it. She absolutely hated it with every fiber of her body. She just wished they did everything themselves and tell her when to show up.

Half the things that we picked out weren't even her ideas, or Harry's. She didn't want a wedding in the summer, she didn't want to wait that long. She didn't want the bridesmaids to wear yellow. She didn't want roses, and she certainly didn't want a big dress. This was not how she envisioned her wedding.

Then someone dropped in the chair in front of her, snapping her out of her trance. Arabella looked to see a very angry Julia Toews looking back at her.

'We are not talking to Norwich anymore,' she said irritably. 'He is shunned from our circle.'

'We have a circle?' Arabella asked nonchalantly. 'Someone should have notified me.'

Julie threw her a dirty look. 'Don't be a smart ass, and I've heard you got a promotion, congratulation,' she added coolly.

Arabella grimaced. 'Yeah, well, I'm sure Thorne will promoted you soon enough.'

Julia scoffed. 'Don't make me laugh. He barely knows my name, Black, and I'm competing against Legrand. That pompous, jackass.'

Arabella tried not to look surprised at her foul. Julia has a mouth almost as bad as a sailor.

'So, why aren't we talking to Tiberius anymore?' Arabella asked, reverting the conversation back to what it originally was.

Julia face became red. 'He asked me in front of my parents on whether or not we were together, and when I said yes – I was lying of course – he said, 'Oh, we should break up then'.'

Arabella blinked. 'So?'

'So? _So?_ He shouldn't have asked me that in the first place. He was supposed to pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my parents so that they would get the fuck off my back, and then he goes and breaks up with me? What the fuck, Arabella?!'

Arabella sighed. 'Julia, we both know that Tiberius is not attracted to anybody at all, and he is not the most informative when it comes to social settings.'

'What's your point?' asked Julia, scowling.

'You should have seen this coming a long time ago,' said Arabella. 'I did.'

Julia banged her forehead on Arabella's desk. 'What am I going to do?'

'Stay clear of your family for a while,' said Arabella. 'I doubt they'll want to talk to you after that display.'

'Oh, but they do,' said Julia, lifting her head, though her chin was still on the desk. 'Mum's been sending letter after letter talking about how nice Norwich was and how she was disappointed when he ended things. Oh, and then she set up a date with me and one of her friend's son.'

'Burn the letters and pretend you don't exist.'

'If only they did the same thing,' sighed Julia. She then began to get off the chair. 'Well, I'll see you later then. Don't bother sending me any letter, I won't be there. I'll be somewhere, preparing for my death.'

Arabella rolled her eyes at Julia's dramatics and the way she slumped off her chair and out of the office. The door to Grace's office opened and she stuck her head out, searching for the source of the ruckus. She then stopped Arabella and raised a single eyebrow.

'I told you to go home hours ago,' said Grace, 'and you snuck back in? Go home, Black. Go see you kid. Don't let me find you here again or I will seriously reconsider that promotion.'

She then shut the door and Arabella sighed once again. She looked at the clock and slowly got up. Might as well face the music and just go home. With any luck, the house could be in a complete disaster.

* * *

Arabella was wrong; the house wasn't in a complete disaster. It was actually cleaner than usual. So she had to sit down at the dining table with Harry, Andromeda and Mrs Weasley. Hermione and Ginny, the bridesmaids, managed to get out of this one. Arabella was lazily flipping through the magazines, not even bothering to stop and look at a page. Harry's head was leaned back against the chair as he stared at the ceiling in agony. Andromeda and Mrs Weasley were the only ones that were really into the whole wedding preparations. They had magazines marked with red markers at exactly what they liked. They had lists with cut out pictures and other things that neither Arabella nor Harry picked out.

'I tried to book the hotel just off the interstate, but they don't have an open date for the next six months,' said Andromeda, flipping through some wedding magazines. 'We can always wait, the date's not going to run away, or we can find some other place. There's a nice little church the next town from my house, though it is rather small and it won't be able to fit the number of people we want –'

'Wait,' said Harry, lifting his head up from the chair, 'how many people are coming to this thing?'

'_This thing_?' said Andromeda, sounding offended. '_This thing _is your wedding, Potter. At least try to act as though you care about it. You are marrying my niece, after all.'

'Um, right,' said Harry, sounding defeated as he laid his head back to its original position.

'How many people are coming?' Arabella asked.

'About a hundred to two hundred,' said Andromeda, flipping through another magazine.

'Two – two hundred,' spluttered Harry, his head snapping straight ahead. 'We – we don't even know two hundred people.'

'Well, it's not a definite number,' said Andromeda, shrugging.

'People are bound to cancel, dear,' said Mrs Weasley, waving it off. 'Don't worry about that. It's all just a number.'

'A – a number?' asked Arabella.

'Just how big of a number is this going to be in the end?' Harry asked timidly. 'Money wise for the two of us?'

'Well, with the dresses –'began Mrs Weasley.

'The venue –'Andromeda added.

'– flowers –'

' – china –'

' –silverware –'

' – drinks –'

' – food –'

' – the band –'

' – waiters –'

' – decorations –'

' – cake –'

'How much?' asked Arabella, interrupting the two of them. 'Just tell us the price.'

When Andromeda finally did, Arabella and Harry said nothing for the rest of the wedding meeting.

* * *

'You know, there's this wonderful place called Vegas,' began Arabella as she sat on their bed while Harry lay down, 'where anybody can go into any chapel and get married on the spot, no preparations needed whatsoever, and – and, it won't even cost us that much. It's like a drive-thru wedding. We can go right now if we get to the Ministry in time and get a Portkey over there. Yeah, yeah, I'll go get James ready and we can head over there right now and – and –'

Harry sat up on the bed and gently touched her shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence.

'Do you really want to get married like that?' Harry asked. 'Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Neville, they won't be there. Andromeda and Mrs Weasley won't be there, and neither will Teddy. Do you really want to get married without them?'

Arabella gulped. 'No,' she said in a small voice.

'I know, me neither,' said Harry. 'We'll just have to suck it up and go with it.'

'And then spend the rest of our lives trying to pay for the wedding.'

Arabella slumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I still say we go to Vegas.'

'I say we go to bed. Big day tomorrow, anyway, can't miss that.'

Arabella's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about it in amidst of wedding preparations. She then smiled and had almost forgotten about the whole day itself. She fell asleep waiting for the next day.

* * *

Arabella drove to the pitch with Harry in the passenger seat and James in the back with his uniform. His feet were kicking in the air as he clutched his small little Nimbus 2000 in his fists. She found a nice place to part, a few spaces away from the pitch and the three of them got out. James ran towards his team – Godric's Hollow Little Quidditch League. Today they were versing the team from Tinworth.

Arabella and Harry quickly got out of their seats and waited patiently for Andromeda and Teddy, who was the commentator. Each team practiced for a moment, stretching their legs and zooming around on their brooms that barely lifted three feet off the ground. Just as the game started, Teddy came along and took the microphone the referee handed to him. He took it with a smile and held it close to his mouth.

The game was very tense for children from two to five. They were having fun, no doubt, and they were playing very well. Teddy was an exceptionally commentator, though he did get distracted numerous times.

'And there's Jamesie with the ball and he passes it to Claire – oh! Look Grandma! Look at that cloud in the sky! It looks like bunny rabbit! Does it?'

Those were all fine. The problem was the parents and just how enthusiastic they were, good or bad.

Arabella and Harry were on their feet's cheering for James, as the other parents were doing the same for their children. James was getting a little wobbly in his broom and then he missed a couple scores. Arabella was still cheering for her son, but the other parent beside her, Doherty something, was having a problem with her son.

'Hey, coach,' said Doherty, 'that James kid is clearly out of his debts. That him out already, he's useless –'

Arabella's head snapped towards that very rude man. She saw him talking towards the coach, his voice carrying to where they were. Harry was trying to get Teddy to focus on the game and not the clouds. Arabella watched the man speak to the couch for a moment and when she heard the word 'useless', her eyes widened.

She marches right to where he was and goes right up to him. He was looking a little shocked for a brief moment when the two of them came face to face, nose to nose.

'Let me tell you one thing Doherty,' Arabella began, her voice loud as well. Everyone was looking at her now. The game stopped playing as the referee was looking over as well. Harry stopped telling Teddy what to do as he looked over as well. 'Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, talks like that about my son, do you understand me? You do not open your filthy little mouth and talk about my little boy like that when your kid has –'

The referee blew his whistle very loudly and made cutting motions with his arms. The whistle drowned out the rest of Arabella's sentence and the two parents were pushed apart by the Godric's Hollow Little Quidditch League Coach.

'That's it, Black!' shouted the referee in his nasally voice. 'Off the pitch!'

'What?!' shouted Arabella, looking confused and angry. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Back to your car! You can watch from there! Get! Get out!'

The referee pointed his stubby finger towards the lot where all the cars were parked. Everyone was staring at her as she stomped back to the car and slammed the door to the car very loudly, the bang carrying back towards the pitch.

Arabella sat in the car, the seat inclined backwards as she stared at the hood of the seat. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she fumed quietly. She couldn't even see the pitch properly from where she was sitting due to the very large and obscure car parked beside hers. She sat there in the car, tapping her foot when the door opened and Harry sat in the passenger seat with a bloody nose and a bruised cheek.

'What happened?' asked Arabella, sitting up straighter and looking at his wounds.

'Don't worry about me,' said Harry, waving his hand. 'Other guy looks worse.'

'Who did this?'

'Doherty.'

Arabella scowled at his name.

'He kept talking about James and then about you and I just lost it. I threw the first punch and I think I broke his nose.'

Arabella smiled and kissed his cheek.

'As long as he has a broken nose, I don't care,' said Arabella.

They sat in the car with the radio on as they waited for the game to be over with. Evening turned to night as Andromeda walked towards their car with James in one hand and Teddy in the other. James came in the car, squealing with laughter and he trusted his medal towards Arabella's face.

'Look, Momma! Look at what we got! We won! We won, Daddy!'

'Congratulations, little man,' said Harry, looking very proud as he examined James's medal.

'What was the score?' Arabella asked Andromeda.

'Three hundred to two hundred,' said Andromeda. 'Godric's managed to pull the win when Smother's caught the Snitch.'

James and Teddy began to talk very animatedly about the match as Arabella pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the house. Arabella and Harry were very quiet as the children and Andromeda talked for the two of them. Arabella pulled into their house as James and Teddy zoomed out while Harry followed, a bit sad that he didn't get to see his son play during this game.

'Can I speak with you, Andromeda?' Arabella asked as Andromeda opened the door.

She looked a bit shocked, and then closed the door. She got comfortable as Arabella contemplated on how to go about this.

'I – I – I –'

'Spit it out,' said Andromeda.

'I don't want this wedding,' said Arabella in a rushed voice. 'I don't want to get married in the summer or the spring or whatever it was set to now. I don't want a huge guest list because I don't even know two hundred people – honestly, who does? I don't want to get married in some church or venue that I haven't even seen yet and I would like to bloody well pick out my own wedding dress, thank you very much.'

Andromeda raised her eyebrows for a brief moment, and then she shrugged. 'Sure it's your wedding, do whatever you want.' She then got out of the car and made her way over to the house.

Arabella blinked and then got out of the car. 'What?!'

Andromeda turned back towards Arabella as she just reached the closed doors. 'It's your wedding, Arabella, and you have to take control of it. You can't just let me and Molly have at it. It's not right for the two of us to do everything while you and Harry take the backseat on this. I mean, my god, it's your wedding day and you've barely taken control of it!'

'So you just what? Made everything up? The money and the venue and those lists you've made… those were all fake? You and Mrs Weasley?'

'Well, we had to think of something,' said Andromeda. 'You two were barely doing anything. Take some control of your wedding, Arabella.'

'But wait,' said Arabella, holding a hand up, 'where did you get all those things? All the lists and magazine clippings and whatever else you've got?'

Andromeda grimaced. 'Those were the ones I had picked out for Nymphadora's wedding. I knew she wouldn't like at least half of what I picked, but there were some things in there she would have genuinely loved. She would have liked the flowers and the bridesmaid dress. She wouldn't have taken too kindly with me picked out the dress, but I still did it.'

'Her having a small wedding in the backyard wasn't what you wanted, was it?'

'No,' said Andromeda, shaking her head. 'Not in the backyard. I at least hoped for a church or even a small hall for her and Remus. But with the circumstances, it had to do. Though I did imagine them having another wedding after the war, a big, grand one somewhere, but then they would have to be… well, you know…'

'Yeah, I know,' said Arabella, nodding her head as she looked down at her feet.

There was a small moment of silence only broken by a loud noise from inside the house. The two of them turned towards the door and then smiled at each other. Andromeda then opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Arabella outside.

She sat on the small steps as she looked up at the stars. She liked to think that somewhere, Remus and Nymph were watching over her with her parents and Harry's parents. This was going to be the wedding she envisioned having when she witnessed Remus's. It should at least come close.

The door to the house then opened and Andromeda stepped outside, carrying two mugs with her. She passed over the purple-blue one over to over and Arabella took the cup of tea happily.

'You think they're up there?' Arabella asked. 'Watching over us? Making sure we don't mess our lives up too much?'

'Sure,' said Andromeda. 'And I'm very sure Sirius and Remus are a little jealous that you name your first kid after James rather than themselves, and then I'm sure James is looking very smug.'

Arabella snorted at the thought as she looked down at her mug. 'Everything okay in there?'

'Just the usual,' said Andromeda. 'Teddy and James making a mess, Harry trying to clean up and failing as per usual.' She then looked at Arabella. 'He plays like you. James. He's a good Chaser like his Mum. Maybe even better.'

'Kid's small,' said Arabella with a smirk. 'He's got a long way to go before he can reach my level.'

'You are so humble,' said Andromeda, rolling her eyes.

Arabella knew her son was a good Quidditch player. He obviously got it from her, though Harry would gladly disagree.

**Thank you for reading!**


	21. Wedding of Arabella and Harry

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song in this chapter, just Arabella. Hope you guys like this chapter! **

Wedding of Arabella Black and Harry Potter

James Potter-Black stared out the window from the house in France. Snow was falling down peacefully, creating a layer on the grounds. James was very fascinated by the snow and couldn't wait to go outside and jump around in it, but he couldn't. Grandma Andy and Grandma Weasley wanted him and Teddy to stay inside so that they could keep an eye on them. The wedding was going to be held tomorrow and James wanted to get it over with. Let his parents get married already, what was taking them so long?

There was a knock on the door and James turned around to see his mother walk in. Momma gave him a soft smile as she stepped inside.

'How are you doing, sweetheart?' she asked as she took a seat next to him, though not facing the window.

'I'm fine, Momma,' said James.

Momma's hands were on her thighs, rubbing the sweat away. 'Well, Grandma Weasley needs to see you right now. She needs to alter your suit.'

James groaned as he pretended to faint against the wall. Momma laughed as she helped James back to his feet. She then gently pushed him out towards the door and towards the main hall where they came face to face with various people preparing for the wedding tomorrow.

Grandma Weasley spotted James and clapped her hands together. 'Come on, James, we have to get your suit ready and prepared for tomorrow.' She then saw the small frown on his face. 'You and Teddy can have some ice cream later.'

James raced towards Grandma Weasley, leaving Momma behind on the stairs, laughing.

* * *

Arabella stood in the master bed room, staring at the full length mirror in front of her. Her wedding dress was simple with laced sleeves to cover her scars. Her hair was done down, though half was up in a small braid with tiny little flowers in the braid. She gently touched her stomach and looked out the window. Snow was falling once again, though lightly. She could hear the distant noises of people on the large grounds.

Hermione and Ginny had already left, leaving Arabella alone to her thoughts. She looked around the room, smiling at the picture she had of James on the dressing table. She was getting married to the father of her son and her stomach was full of butterflies and bird chirping away.

The door then opened and Mr Weasley walked in, smiling at her. He was holding a thick coat in his hands and said, 'Ready?'

Arabella swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. 'I'm not going to need that, thank you.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm not going to wear a winter coat over my wedding dress, Mr Weasley.'

Mr Weasley nodded and placed the coat on the edge of the bed. He then turned back to Arabella and held his arm out for her. Together, they made their way down the stairs an out the back door.

She took a deep breath when she saw the white aisle leading to where Harry was standing next to the wedding minister just outside the marquee. There were lanterns in the air, bright against the dark sky, laminating everyone under it. Together, Arabella and Mr Weasley took a step forward.

They passed by many people as they walked down the aisle. Hagrid waved towards her, though he was wiping his face with his other hand. Professor McGonagall gave her a smile, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Grace Chin, Robert Trenholm, Julia Toews, and Tiberius Norwich. Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, and Alicia Spinnet, members of DA who were able to come, smiled as she walked by. Angelina and George held each other's hand and smiled at her as well. Percy and Audrey, Charlie, Mrs Weasley, Andromeda, Bill and Fleur, and Victorie.

There were people missing from her wedding, that was sure. Remus should have been walking her down the aisle, though Mr Weasley was very kind enough to do so. Nymphadora should have been there as well, standing beside Hermione and Ginny. Fred should have been there with George, laughing their asses off in the back row. And if she was really lucky, Sirius and Kassandra would have been here as well.

It seemed as though it took them years until they finally reached the end of the aisle. Mr Weasley gave Arabella a kiss on her cheek and shook Harry's hand. He then went to go sit beside Mrs Weasley. Hermione and Ginny were standing beside her in light blue dresses. James and Teddy were standing in front of Ron and Neville, all four of them standing beside Harry. Arabella smiled towards James and Teddy before turning to Harry. She let out a deep breath and then a dry laugh. It was finally happening.

'Hi,' she said quietly so that only two of them could hear.

'Hi,' Harry replied, smiling at her, somewhere in between giddy and genuine love.

They continued to look at each other for a moment and then turned to the minister.

The minister, a small little thing with wisps of light hair, smiled at the pair and said, 'Are you ready?'

Arabella nodded while Harry said, 'Yes.'

The minister then cleared his throat and began.

'Family and friends, we are here today to join Harry James Potter and Arabella Kassandra Black in a life of mutual commitment. It is fitting and appropriate that you, the family and friends of Harry and Arabella, be here to witness and to participate in their union. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had their roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past.

'Harry and Arabella, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight.'

Arabella can hear many guests sniffling, and in Hagrid's case, blowing their nose, making a trumpet-like noise.

'Do you, Harry James Potter, accept Arabella Kassandra Black as your life mate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small.'

'I do,' said Harry as he looked Arabella in the eye.

'Do you, Arabella Kassandra Black, take Harry James Potter as your life mate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small.'

'I do,' said Arabella, and before the minister could say anything, she continued. 'I, Arabella Kassandra Black, take Harry James Potter as my companion and my husband from this day forward. I promise to love you unconditionally, to cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trus – trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad time, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I – I give you my hand,' she grabbed his hand, 'my heart, my love, and my life, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.'

'Well, then, we shall continue –'

'And in turn,' said Harry, 'I will promise to be faithful and honest to you in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your success and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together. I promise to always be by your side and to grow with you throughout our life. I can't wait for tomorrow with you.'

'Well, that was nice,' said the minister. 'Do we have the rings?'

Arabella and Harry got their rings from Hermione and Ron, respectively.

'Repeat after me,' said the minister, 'Through this ring, I accept you as my wife, now and until the end of my days.'

'With this ring,' said Harry, putting the ring on Arabella's finger, 'I accept you as my wife, now and until the end of my days.'

'With this ring,' said Arabella, doing the same to Harry, 'I accept you as my wife, now and until the end of my days. No, I mean husband – _husband_!'

Everybody laughed at Arabella's small mistake. She covered her forehead with her free hand as Harry laughed with the rest of them. She was slightly embarrassed, but a small smile was slowly blooming on her face.

'Ladies and gentlemen, our newlyweds! You may now kiss your spouse!'

Everyone laughed and clapped, some whistled, as Arabella and Harry embraced each other, sharing a passionate kiss.

'Husband,' whispered Arabella, her lips inches away from his.

'Wife,' Harry whispered back, smirking.

Within a few short minutes, everyone walked inside the marquee and took their seats. Everyone talked to each other or gazed at the newlyweds, who were sitting at the top table with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. There was a small band in the corner, who were waiting for the signal to start playing. Waiters popped up and down the marquee with silver trays of champagne, whiskeys, tarts and small sandwiches.

Ron then stood up and tapped his fork against his champagne glass. Everyone turned to look at him as Hermione beamed at Ron, who looked as though he was sweating, though it was winter.

'Good afternoon, everyone,' Ron began, clearing his throat and slightly fidgeting. 'For those of you who don't know, I am Ron Weasley and I am the best man to my best friend, to my first friend, Harry Potter. Despite the nerves I am currently feeling, and the need to go to the loo' – laughs –'I'm pretty excited to say these next few words. When Harry asked me to be his best man today, part of me was honoured, then terrified, then I was laughing because, well, who else was it going to be, honestly?'

Everyone laughed and Ron turned apologetically towards Neville, who pretended to look heartbroken.

'Sorry there, Neville, but…'

Neville continued to play along as Ron went on with his speech.

'I have known Harry for about ten or so years now. We met on the train to Hogwarts and… wow, ten years is really something, isn't it? We share together many fond memories. We have done many things together during our long friendship. Over the years, we've battles trolls, spiders – I still blame you for that, Harry – Dementors, Dark Lords, Dragons, played Quidditch, and then… girls, well, it was only on girl for Harry, Arabella. It took them years to finally accept each other's feelings, and then longer to get their heads out of their asses, trust us, it was painful at time to watch. But through all those years, the pain, the laughter, and their blubbering mess, they have finally found happiness in each other and in my godson, James. Today, I stand here in front of all you, in front of my best friends, and in front of my wife, and congratulate the two of you. Harry and Arabella, your wedding is one of the best days of your life; because it's the day you realize you have the thing you needed to be happy. You will look at each other and see happiness and love, and… you don't forget that. You will always remember how much you two love each other and how much you are loved from the other. Harry, you are my brother and my best friend, and Arabella, you are my little sister, though you are a couple weeks older than me. I wish you two the best of luck, though, looking at the two of you right now, you don't need it. Family and friends, please stand and raise your glasses for our Bride and Groom, my best friends. May they live a long and fulfilling life together. To Harry and Arabella!'

Everyone stood up, raised their glasses and said together, 'Harry and Arabella!'

Hermione gave the band a nod and they began to play. Arabella was practically in tears by the end of the speech, but then laughed with tears in her eyes by the song My Funny Valentine sung by Frank Sinatra.

Harry stood up and held his hand out towards Arabella. She took his hand with a smile and made their way towards the dance floor, stopping to thank Ron, and give him a kiss on the cheek.

The band played the music, but Sinatra's voice echoed throughout the marquee. Arabella and Harry held each other close, swaying to the music as everyone surrounding them watched on.

_My funny valentine_

_Sweet comic valentine_

_You make my smile with my heart_

_Your looks are laughable_

_Unphotographable_

_Yet you're my favourite work of art_

Andromeda and Kingsley took to the dance floor as Mr and Mrs Weasley joined as well, each moving slowly and quietly to the music.

_Is your figure less than Greek_

_Is your mouth a little weak_

_When you open it to speak_

_Are you smart?_

Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Neville, Luna and Rolf, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, and every other young couple took to the dance floor as well, gazing at their partners in admiration and love.

_But don't change a hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay little valentine stay_

_Each day is Valentine's Day_

Grace Chin and Robert Trenholm joined the dance floor as well, while Professor McGonagall danced with Charlie Weasley, who was spinning her, though she managed to keep up. Hagrid was standing in the corner, swaying with Dean and Seamus as they drank together as well.

_Is your figure less than Greek_

_Is your mouth a little weak_

_When you open it to speak_

_Are you smart?_

James and Teddy were running around on the dance floor, going in between people's legs, skidding and just having some fun and creating some ruckus.

_But don't you change one hair for me_

_Not if you care for me_

_Stay little valentine stay_

_Each day is Valentine's Day_

Arabella's head was resting on Harry's shoulder as their bodies quietly moved together to the rhythm of the song. Arabella then moved her head slightly and kissed Harry just as the song ended.

'Are you happy?' Harry asked. There was almost worry in his voice.

Arabella smiled. 'Blissfully happy, Harry. I love you.'

'I love you too,' said Harry, smiling and kissing her.

Later on, the cake was cut, champagne floated around in the room, and Hagrid, Charlie, Dean and Seamus were having a drinking competition in the corner. James and Teddy tired themselves out and they gave Arabella and Harry kisses on their cheeks before Andromeda took them back inside the house and called it a night for the two of them. She then came back, looking very tired.

Andromeda hugged Arabella and gave her a kiss on the cheek when time was soon coming to an end.

'I am so proud of you,' said Andromeda, holding Arabella in arm's distance. 'You have matured so much in the last couple years, and you have turned into the woman, into the adult your parents and your godfather would be proud of. I love you, and I am so glad you have found happiness after all this time.'

Arabella smiled at her and rubbed her eyes a little. 'Thank you, Andy. I love you too.'

Andromeda then turned towards Harry and, with great uncertainty, squeezed Harry's shoulder. 'Take care of her.'

Harry, a bit surprised by Andromeda's action, nodded and said, 'I will.'

Andromeda then waited by patiently as everyone else congratulated them.

'Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you,' said Mrs Weasley as she hugged Arabella while Mr Weasley shook Harry's hand. 'Take care of each other, alright?' she added as she pulled Harry into a hug while Arabella hugged Mr Weasley. 'And enjoy your honeymoon.'

'We will,' said Harry, smiling as he hugged back Mrs Weasley.

'Don't have too much fun, though,' said Ginny, winking as she hugged Arabella.

'Oh, yeah, can't have none of that,' said Neville, thumping Harry on the back.

'Stop it, the both of you,' said Hermione, pretending to be severe about it. 'Don't tell them what to do.'

Ron snorted. 'And you've been doing what exactly for the last couple years?'

They all laughed as Hermione smacked Ron's arm for his remark. Hermione then joined in on the laughs, and then Ron, before Andromeda reminded them that they had to get going.

'We'll see you guys in a couple weeks,' said Arabella, looking back at her friends, her family.

'We'll be back in time for James's birthday,' said Harry.

They all said goodbye at the same time as Arabella and Harry touched the silver serving tray and was transported to the rooftop of the hotel. Andromeda already checked the two of them in, to avoid suspicion, and Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak from inside his robes, and threw it over their shoulders. They made their way out of the rooftops and followed the direction towards the suite. They opened the door and quickly locked it behind them.

Harry then kissed Arabella, marvelling in what they had just done. _Married_. They were finally married, and they were the last ones to do so. Arabella smiled into the kiss and pushed him away slightly, looking around in the room. Their bags were already there, food was already there, and the bed was unnecessarily large, though it made sense for newlyweds.

Arabella smiled and then she looked back at Harry with a smile that could be mistaken for a smirk.

'I'm going to go take a bath,' Arabella announced.

Harry's face fell slightly as she made her way over to the bathroom suite. She closed the door for a few seconds and then opened it again, sticking her head out.

'Are you going to join me or not?'

Harry quickly made his way to the bathroom, taking his robes off and nearly tripping as Arabella laughed a little.

**Thank you for reading! It happened! They're finally married! Yay! *throws arms in the air***


	22. Julia Toews and her Family

_ **  
**_**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella. Hope you all like it! **

Julia Toews and her Family

* * *

_Months Later… _

* * *

Arabella stared at Healer Sunny for a good two minutes before laughing. She was laughing out loud, which was completely different than how she reacted to the news just a few years ago.

She then laid her hand on her stomach and gently stroked it. She was pregnant once again, and Hermione and Ginny were pregnant as well. She was very happy.

* * *

Julia took Arabella out for lunch the next day, but not because of Arabella's news. Arabella didn't tell anybody that yet.

They went to a nearby sandwich shop. Julia got a tuna sandwich with coffee while Arabella got chicken with water. Arabella could tell that Julia wanted something from her. She wouldn't be taking Arabella out without there being a catch. They sat down, and then Julia told her.

'My parents are having a dinner tomorrow night,' Julia began, 'and I was wondering if you could come in with me.'

'Julia –'

'Please, I need someone else to come along with me,' said Julia, pleading as her eyes grew wide. 'My parents are driving me up the wall, and I need some form of support, and you're the only person right now that I trust. So, please, Arabella, come with me to my parent's house for their dinner.'

Julia looked as though she was in tears and Arabella sighed. She was never planning on getting that close with Julia. She was a nice person (at times), and she was delightful company, but their friendship never continued outside the Ministry. But the way Julia was pleading with Arabella made her feel pity towards the woman. She was desperate and in need of someone to be there for her. Clearly, she didn't have that anywhere else.

'Okay, fine,' said Arabella, nodding. 'I'll come with you.'

Julia, with a big smile on her face, gave Arabella the address and they headed back to work.

* * *

Arabella stared at the huge house that was located just outside the city. It was standing alone, with no neighbours. The lights inside the house were lit up and the grass was cut neatly. Nothing was out of place and she was wondering whether or not she should bolt now. There was something about this house that screamed snobbish. It reminded her of Malfoy Manor.

Then the door opened and Julia stuck her head out. She looked anxious, but seeing Arabella, her face relaxed.

'Oh, there you are,' sighed Julia, opening the door wider. 'I've been waiting for you. Dinner's going to be ready soon.'

There was something off with Julia's tone of voice. It was as though she was hiding something or being refrained from saying what was on her mind. Nevertheless, Arabella entered the house and was met with eight other people watching her, waiting for her.

Arabella stared at them for a moment before saying, 'Hello,' rather awkwardly.

'Family,' said Julia, though not rather happily, 'this is Arabella, my friend from work. Arabella, this is my family. That's my father, Jarvis.'

She indicated to a man that was very similar looking to Julia. He had grey hair, a bored look on his face, and a glass of whiskey in his hand. He raised his chin a little as a greeting for Arabella.

'That's my mum, Josephine.'

A woman with thin lips and light brown hair in a bun (not a hair out of place), narrowed her eyes at Arabella, sizing her up and down.

'My sister, Juliet, and her husband, Tim, and their two kids, Joe and Jacqueline.'

A woman, quite similar to Josephine, also narrowed her eyes at Arabella and brought her kids, no younger than five, closer to her, as though trying to protect them from Arabella. Joe, her husband, gave Arabella a small smile, but it vanished when Juliet turned to look at him.

'And my brother, Julian, and his wife, Janet.'

A kind woman smiled at her, though Juliet was glaring at her, and a man, gave her a small nod of the head.

All of the immediate family looked similar to Julia, but they didn't seem to have her personality. Julia was outgoing and made rumbustious, but funny comments at times. Her family didn't seem to have the same personality. She had their looks, but none of their nature.

'Shall we all go and eat dinner, then?' Julia asked everyone.

At once, without saying anything, they all walked towards the dining room. Arabella glanced at Julia, but she didn't say anything as she followed her family. Arabella did the same, realizing she had no chance but to support her friend, though regretting it severely.

Jarvis sat at the head of the table with his wife across from him. Julian and Juliet sat at both sides of him with their respective others beside them. The children sat on Josephine's sides while Julia and Arabella sat in the middle. Arabella felt very out of place as she stared at the food in front of her and looking to see the distance in which Julia was sitting from her parents. It didn't seem as though they cared much about her at all.

They all began eating at once, none of them saying a word to each other. Arabella picked at her chicken as she listening to the forks and knife hit the plate constantly. Just as Arabella ate half her chicken, they began to speak.

'So, Bella is it?' Jarvis asked, looking up at Arabella. He had a deep voice that can catch anybody's attention.

Arabella clenched her jaws as everybody turned to look at her. She never liked that name; it was too similar to Bellatrix's.

'Arabella.'

'Ah, well, I was close,' said Jarvis, looking pleased with herself. 'So, are you a… are you like Julia?' He indicated her fork rather lazily at Julia.

Arabella raised an eyebrow towards him, not understanding. She then turned towards Julia, looking for an explanation. Julia was clutching her fork and knife tightly and looked as though she wanted nothing else but to fling it at the closest person.

'Yes, father, Arabella is a witch,' said Julia, her voice sounding very strained.

Jarvis said nothing, and neither did the rest of the Toews family. They all went back to eating, and then Josephine said, 'Are you married, Arabella?'

Her voice was tight and leaved no room for error. Her voice demanded a response.

'Yes, Mrs Toews,' said Arabella, feeling as though she was a little child, like James.

Josephine Toews's dark brown eyes then snapped towards Julia's within a second. Her lips were pursed even further as she set her fork and knife down. Julia was avoiding her mother's glare as she tried to focus on her green beans.

'Your… friend over here is married,' Josephine accused of her.

'Yes, mother, I know,' said Julia, closing her eyes and sighing.

'Have you found someone, then?' Juliet asked, her tone very much like her mother. It was as though she was mimicking her.

'No,' said Julia.

Arabella stared at the three of them. It was as though she was intruding on an old family argument.

'I don't want a family,' Julia continued.

'Why not?' Josephine asked her.

'This is not the time or place to talk about it,' said Jarvis, glancing at Arabella. 'We have a guest.'

'Didn't stop her from doing it when Tiberius was here,' scoffed Julia. 'Scared him away from the house. Made him go running for the hills.'

'Tiberius was a very strange man,' sad Juliet, rolling her eyes. 'You could do better, of course, unless you're that desperate.'

'I'm not desperate!' exclaimed Julia. 'I don't want a husband or a boyfriend right now. I don't want children. I don't want to be a mother. I don't want to end up like the two of you. I want to focus on my career –'

Jarvis laughed, rather cruelly, actually. 'What career?'

Julia's face fell and she slumped back against her seat, deflated.

Arabella decided to intervene on her friend's behalf. She looked as though she needed the support. 'Julia is actually being considered for a very important position in Milan. If she gets it, she's going to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

'_If_,' sneered Josephine. 'Her life is not suitable for her at all. Her… mumbo jumbo, wand flickering life is not suitable for a mother or wife –'

'But I don't want to be a mother or a wife!' screamed Julia. She shot up in her chair, the palm of her hands on the table as she glared at her mother with tears swelling up in her eyes. 'I don't want that sort of life for me or for that very unfortunate child –'

'Why not?' demanded Josephine. She stood up as well, though not as fast, but effective either way. Julia was fire, rage within her as she fought her mother. Josephine was water. Calm, but deadly in the end where it counted.

'Because –!' yelled Julia, but then she stopped herself. Her fingers became intertwined with each other as she turned away from her mother. Julian, her brother, stood up and went to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

'Because what?' asked Josephine, her eyes narrowed dangerously at her daughter. 'Finish your sentence.'

Julia sighed as she turned back to her mother. She gently pushed Julian away and gripped the edges of the chair she was previously sitting in. 'Because I don't want to end up like you, and I don't want any child to have the same life I did. It deserves better.'

There was a small moment of silence, and then laughter. The only people not laughing were Arabella, Julian, and Janet. The children were nowhere to be found. The must have slipped off a while ago.

Julia looked hurt as her family laughed at her face. They laughed at her pain, either amused by it or seeing it as though Julia was pranking them.

'Shut up, all of you,' snapped Julia.

'The life you had,' said Juliet, smiling and laughing. 'Oh, you're funny, Julia.'

Julia narrowed her eyes at her sister, as though Juliet was challenging her.

'_You_,' she sneered at Juliet, 'and _you_,' she glared at Jarvis, 'and _you_,' she spat at Josephine, 'have never made me feel as though I was part of this family since I was eleven years old. Why? Because I was a witch in the family. Do you know what it feels like, not being part of the family because you're just a little different? It fucking sucks. It hurts like hell. And everything I achieved, every perfect mark, award, job achievement, what did you do? You scoffed at the notion and marveled at how Juliet was able to push a human out of her vagina. Guess, what? I'm working my ass off while you hand your kids off to nannies. I don't want a child because I know I'm going to turn out like the three of you, and any kid deserves better. Oh, and guess what? I don't only like men, I like girls as well. I like both genitals the human race has to offer.'

She then did something that seemed to irk her family even further. She strode around the table until she was in front of Arabella, who was staring at everyone with wide eyes. Julia placed her hands on Arabella's cheeks and gave her a long and chaste kiss.

Julia let go of Arabella after a while and looked around at her family with a small smirk. They were all either staring at her in shock or with anger.

'Let's go, Arabella,' Julia told her. 'We're clearly not welcomed anymore.'

Julia strode out of the dining room with a small shake of her hip as Arabella followed her, though rather slowly.

What the hell just happened? Arabella didn't understand what she had just gone through. She was intruding on the Toews family argument, and now Julia was walking out of the house, not looking back at her family. She stomped on the grass, making it look less than perfect. She continued to walk past the hedges and on the sidewalk, making sure to get a good distance from her family's house.

Arabella turned around to see just how far they got from the house. They were a good block or so away, and Julia seemed to realize that as well. Her shoulders began to shake as she leaned against a pole. She was crying.

'I've been waiting to do that for a long time,' breathed Julia.

'Which part?' asked Arabella, trying to liven things up a little. 'The argument or the kiss?'

'The argument,' exhaled Julia. 'You're not my type, Arabella.'

Julia then looked up at Arabella, who gave her a soft smile. Julia then burst out laughing and Arabella followed suit.

'They're crazy,' said Julia, smiling with tears in her eyes. 'They're all so fucking crazy. Instead of having a nice dinner conversation, they decide to bring up the possibility of me marrying someone and having kids. Honestly… who does that? Who does that in front of guests? And they think I don't have manners? At least I have the common decency to try and be discrete around others so that we don't look like freaks airing out our dirty laundry, but they don't care… they've never cared…'

Arabella really pitied Julia at this moment. Her family wasn't very nice at all. But she really had no family. She had no supportive growing up and she certainly didn't have it now. That's what a family is. They support you no matter what you decide to do with your life. They don't ridicule or criticize you. They support.

'Come back home with me,' said Arabella, gently touching Julia's arm. 'You can stay over for as long as you want. Change out of your clothes, get some good food in your stomach and sleep for a while.'

So they went back to Arabella's house, where she was greeted by a confused Harry and an equally confused James.

'So, what's Julia Toews doing here?' Harry asked her as Arabella searched for clothes that might fit Julia.

'She's going to be staying here for the night and possibly for a couple days,' said Arabella, searching through her drawers. 'Her family's... they're not very nice and…'

Arabella then explained everything to Harry. The arguing and how her parents treated her with pressure and yelling. Harry understood.

'No question,' said Harry. 'Julia can stay here for as long as she wants to. She shouldn't have to go back to… _that_. I get it.'

Arabella smiled at Harry, at her husband. 'Thank you,' she said. She then kissed his cheek and made her way downstairs to where Julia was. She was sitting on the couch with James sitting across from her, on the table.

'Are you a friend of Momma?' James asked.

'Um… yes,' said Julia, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

James crooked his head to the side. His feet were kicking in the air as he looked at Julia. 'Are you sleeping over?'

'Yes,' said Julia. She really was uncomfortable around children.

Arabella then decided to make her presence known. 'That's enough now, James,' she said. 'Come on, get ready for bed. I'll be there to tuck you in.'

James quickly ran off as Arabella passed over a change of clothes to Julia. She took it was a small smile of gratitude.

'Do you have a place to go after this?' Arabella asked. 'Or someone to go to after this?'

Julia nodded. 'I have a small apartment in London. My brother might be able to help me, but I'm… I'm not so sure.'

* * *

Arabella knocked on James's door and opened it to see her son sitting on his bed, scratching his foot.

'Everything okay, sweetheart?' Arabella asked, sitting on James's bed.

'Fine,' mumbled James. 'Is she okay?'

'Julia?' Arabella asked. James nodded. 'She's fine. She's just having problems with her family.'

'Why?' asked James.

'They're not very nice people,' said Arabella.

'Oh,' said James. He then got up and grabbed some paper and crayons from the small table Harry got for him a couple weeks ago. He sat down on his table with a look of pure and utter determination and set off to work.

'What are you doing, James?' asked Arabella. 'You have to go to bed soon.'

'Drawing,' said James softly. 'For Julia to make her happy.'

Arabella smiled at her son's kindness and stayed up until he was finished. The end product was a picture of Julia, the sun, and hearts around her.

Harry smiled at the pictures after Arabella tucked James in for bed.

'I think he has a small crush on her,' said Harry, putting the picture on the night stand as they got in their bed. 'He drew a lot of hearts around her.'

Arabella's eyes widened. 'They only just met!'

Harry laughed. 'It's harmless. Just a boy with a small crush. Nothing to worry about.' He paused for a moment. 'He's got a good head on his shoulders. He knows what's right and what's wrong. We did good.'

Arabella smiled as she settled in their bed. She looked at Harry for a moment as he took his glasses off and placed it on the table. He turned off the light and got settled in as well.

'Harry,' said Arabella quietly into the dark. 'Can I ask you something?'

Harry hummed, burying his face into his pillow.

'What… what if we have another kid?' Arabella asked. 'How… how would you feel about that?'

Harry's eyes snapped open as he looked at Arabella.

'Another baby?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Arabella quietly.

'Another one like James?' asked Harry.

'Essentially yes,' said Arabella, nodding.

Harry's face slowly broke into a smile as his hand quietly slid on top of her stomach, his fingers spread out.

'I love you,' he said, kissing her cheek.

'You should,' said Arabella, bringing him closer and kissing him.

* * *

The next day there's an owl lightly tapping on the window that simply read _Julia Toews _on the front. Arabella watched carefully as Julia opened the letter while Harry ushered James out of the room.

Julia lost her apartment, her possessions and whatever she was supposed to inherit from her family. They disowned her. With a few short words, Julia Toews was disowned, saying that was a disgrace to her family and told her to stay away from them.

Julia spent the morning crying in Arabella's arms, the letter clutched in her hands as she sobbed her heart out. Arabella held her close, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully, this will give you some inside as to Julia Toews and why she was acting that was during The Demise of the Young AU. I've been waiting to write her for a while and hopefully you all don't hate her for the way she acted in the AU after reading this. There was also a jump in between chapters because there was a need for a jump to keep the story moving forward. I'm trying not to write day-to-day chapters all the time, and I'm trying to keep the story going because I've got a chapter I've been waiting to write coming up soon. And they're all pregnant. So cute babies coming soon. **


	23. Second Time Around

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just anything you do not recognize. Hello everyone! Yeah, really late update... As you know, I was going through some personal problems, but things are starting to look up and I will be updating my stories as soon as possible. There is a bit of a time jump in this chapter from the previous one, but I hope you all still like it. Thank you for still sticking with me through my problems and with Arabella. **

Second Time Around

* * *

_January 14, 2001_

* * *

Arabella struggled to stay calm in the beginning, but it was no use. Her face twisted in pain as she tried to hang on and keep pushing as the Healer instructed. She held Harry's hand tightly and painfully, but not the same pain she was feeling and he said nothing during this whole time, keeping an eye on the Healer with wide eyes.

'Just one more push, Arabella,' said Healer Sunny.

Arabella bite her lips to stop from yelling _Fuck you_ in the Healer's face. So she let go of Harry's hand, held herself up by the elbows and gave one last push. When she heard a noise, Arabella slumped back on the bed, exhausted.

'It's a girl!'

She was screaming, her daughter. Arabella lifted her head slightly and saw her daughter, red in the face, white things all over, _god what is that_, and arms clutched over her body. And she was beautiful, so beautiful.

Sunny tried her best to calm her down, but nothing worked. Sunny cleaned her up and slowly handed her to Arabella. She looked down at her daughter, still red in the face, and suddenly, she was laughing and she was crying at the same time. The baby was hollering and it was irritating Sunny and the assistant Healer. Sunny took the baby from Arabella, though she did not mind, she was too happy, and gave the baby to Harry, who finally stopped crying. He will surely take pride in that.

Arabella was too happy to care right now. She had a little daughter, a tiny little thing that seemed to love to cry.

* * *

Harry's chest seemed to puff a little when Healer Sunny gave his daughter to him. She calmed down when she was in his arms. He will gloat over this later, when the time is right.

Her face was pink from screaming, but after a few minutes, her face darkened to Arabella's olive skin tone slowly. She had a pointy, round-ended nose, her lips were full, cheekbones not too high, not to low. She was going to look her like mother when she grew older. Her eyes were pale and Harry had a feeling – _a strange feeling stirring up with nervousness and anticipation_ – that they will one day turn bright green.

He was sure he we will never love anyone as much as he loves his daughter and his son. It would be impossible to love anything more than them.

Arabella named their son, so it was, as she said, Harry's turn to name their child. He has spent a long time thinking about this. So many possibilities. James was named after his father and Mr Weasley, and Harry believed that he made the right choice for his daughter's name. Kassandra Andromeda was a fine name, and by looking at their daughter, it suited her perfectly.

Sunny left the room to give them some privacy, and he told Arabella the name. He held on to their daughter and watched for his wife's reaction. Her facial features did not change, but he did see her eyes turn glossy once again, and after a few moments, her lips trembled. She let out another short laugh and sniffed. She was happy.

'Give her to me,' she said quietly.

Harry handed his daughter over to his wife. Arabella held the little bundle close to her and kissed the top of her head. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than now. She stared at their daughter's little face, tracing her nose, her cheeks, tiny lips, memorizing them.

'She's so beautiful,' whispered Arabella. She then kissed Kassandra's cheek and Harry's heart swelled.

'I'll go get James,' said Harry and he left the room. He made his way to the visitors room where James, Teddy and Andromeda were. Andromeda was reading a book while Teddy and James were whispering quietly to each other. Their heads snapped up when Harry walked in. Andromeda closed her book and slowly stood up.

'Is everything okay?' she asked, her voice low.

'What? Oh yeah, definitely, everything's fine.' Harry took a deep breath and smiled. 'It's a girl. We have a girl. She's so tiny, but, _Merlin_, she's beautiful and red but it's starting to fade a little and she has these tiny fingers and this little nose and…'

Harry took another deep breath and it looked as though he was going to faint or throw up.

Andromeda looked shocked at first but then smiled while she teared up a little.

'A girl?' she said, hand over her heart and looking fondly at Harry, though not for him.

'A girl?' said Teddy and James. They did not look all that happy, not like Andromeda. They were sure it was going to be a boy, another boy to play with.

'Yes, a girl,' said Harry, 'and her name is Kassandra Andromeda. If – if that's okay.' He looked uncertainly at Andromeda Tonks. Their relationship with each other has never been on the best of terms, but he knows how much she loves Arabella and how important they are to each other.

'It's fine,' said Andromeda softly. 'Why – why don't you take James to see the baby first? He is the brother. Me and Teddy will stay back and wait for a while. I'll go send an owl to Hermione and Molly, tell them the good news.'

Harry nodded and beckoned James to follow him to the room. Hermione and Ron would have been here, but they were at home with their two month old daughter, Charlotte, while Mrs Weasley was with Ginny and Neville for the day. Charlotte Cedrella was named after Hermione's grandmother and Ron's grandmother. She was tiny and petite like Kassandra, she will look like Hermione when she grows, but with her father's hair and eyes. Harry grinned when he thought of Kassandra and Charlotte. He was sure they will be good friends when they grow up, just like him and Ron, Arabella and Hermione.

Harry opened the door to the room and held James's hand as they walked in. James was fretting for some reason and he kept brushing his hair over the hair on the back of his head.

'Hey, buddy,' said Arabella, smiling at James. She looked so tired, but she was glowing at the same time. Bits of her hair were sticking to her sweaty face and the rest of her hair was tied up lazily. She held Kassandra close to her and slowly rocked her. 'Come meet your sister, James.'

James walked closer to the bed and Harry lifted him up to that he could sit on it. James looked apprehensively at the baby.

'Her name is Kassandra,' said Arabella, beckoning James closer to her. 'Isn't she beautiful? Do you want to hold her?'

James nodded slowly and, with the help of Harry, he was soon holding his baby sister. James's arm was a little weak, but Harry was helping him hold her up. Kassandra yawned and James laughed.

'Hi, Kassandra,' said James. 'I'm you big brother, James, and I will teach you how to play Quidditch!'

Harry and Arabella looked at each other and smiled. James will be a wonderful big brother, and Kassandra will be a wonderful sister. He'd just knew it.

There was a knocked on the door and Teddy came in. He ran towards the bed and climbed on by himself. He sat beside James and looked at Kassandra.

'Hey, Teddy,' said Arabella, smiling at him and smoothening his bright hair. 'Where's Granny?'

'Sitting at the room,' said Teddy. He turned away from Arabella and looked at Kassandra. 'She's ugly,' he stated simply.

James glared at Teddy. 'No she's not!' yelled James. Kassandra started to cry and Arabella quickly took her away from James. James then proceeded to hit Teddy's chest and Teddy kicked James's leg and, soon enough, they were wrestling on the bed. Harry had to separate them apart while Arabella was trying to quieten Kassandra down. It was a mess for a while but then Kassandra stopped crying and James and Teddy were sitting back to back from each other.

Harry was panting and looked at Arabella. 'I'll go get Andromeda. Make sure they don't –'

'Fight,' finished Arabella. 'I know, Harry.'

But she wasn't paying attention to him, and he didn't mind. He wouldn't be either if he was in her position, looking at their daughter.

He left the room and quickly found Andromeda, sitting where he left her. She was holding two pieces of parchment in her hands, but she wasn't looking at them. She was staring straight ahead at the wall. Her left hand on her mouth with the elbow resting on her knee. He took a seat beside her and she turned to look at him.

'Everything okay?' asked Harry.

Andromeda blinked and then said, 'I'm fine, just remembering the day I gave birth to Dora. She was so quiet coming into the world, though she did not stay that way for long as you remember. Her hair kept changing colour every ten minutes. I was exhausted and Ted was so… he was so _ecstatic. _He kept going on and on about her, though somewhere in his rambling, I did fall asleep, but when I woke up, he kept going and going. He loves – he loved her so much. I – I just wished they could both be here right now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be – '

She turned to look away, eyes closed, hands clenched. Harry looked at her for a moment and then, uncertainly, laid his hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze.

'Would you like to go see her? Kassandra?' asked Harry. 'She's really… she's really a sight, I'd tell you.'

Andromeda let out a small snort and smiled at Harry. She squeezed his hand back and nodded.

'Oh, and Hermione and Molly send their wishes. They said they and the others would be here tomorrow.'

Harry nodded and they made their way back to the room.

For a while, Harry understood Andromeda. They might not see eye to eye on certain things, especially when it comes to Arabella, but he can't deny understanding her need for loved ones to be here. But they had to live in the present. And he hoped that their parents were watching over them and maybe smiling.

They entered the room once again and Andromeda let out a small gasp. She rushed in and went to Arabella's side. James and Teddy were sleeping on the chairs beside each other and Harry checked his watch and felt bad. It was past their bed time.

'Oh, she's wonderful,' said Andromeda, her face full of joy. 'Can I?'

Arabella nodded and carefully handed Kassandra to Andromeda, who quietly sat down on the closet chair.

Andromeda just looked at Kassandra for a long time as Harry sat beside Arabella on her bed. Harry kissed the top of her head and whispered, 'Thank you.'

Arabella merely rolled her eyes and bumped her forehead against his shoulders, but she was smiling.

Harry couldn't have been more happier, though Arabella would late prove him wrong in a couple years' time, but he doesn't know that know. James and Teddy seemed to be on good terms for now as they are leaning on each other and sleeping. Andromeda is still admiring his daughter. Arabella is half way to sleeping. And Kassandra… she was perfect. She is beautiful and tiny and red and he can see her doing great things in the future.

Harry looked down and saw that Arabella was finally sleeping. He kissed her temple and held her close, soon falling asleep as well.

**Thank you all for reading! Most will be revealed in the next chapter (the latest Weasley, Julia, etc...). Thank you all again for sticking with me and this story. You guys are the best. **

**So, Hermione and Ron have Charlotte Cedrella Weasley, and Arabella and Harry have Kassandra Andromeda Potter-Black, and all that's mostly left is Ginny and Neville ( I think :/ ). What do you think? Girl or Boy Longbottom? And what do you think of Kassandra so far or any future predictions for the young child? I'd love to hear from all of you! **


	24. A Letter to My Followers

Hello All,

How are you?

I am sorry for not posting in over a year. Things have just been... honestly, terrible. I am currently in college and nothing's been easy from classes to teachers to classmates to my major to significant others and, of course, my family. This all has not been helping with my mental health, and opening up has been difficult in the last couple months as I have tried my times, only to have it thrown back into my face and being called "selfish" and other names that I will not include in this letter.

However, I did not tell you all of that to make up excuses. I just wanted to let you know that I was not updating because I was lazy or anything. I was exhausted from my life and the people in it. This often led to me just laying down on my bed, contemplating life and just... I hope you all understand what I mean.

But! Alas, it is now the summer and hopefully I could give you all some good chapters. But first, I will be going back to the first book and editing it. There are some things that I am not so happy about that I have written and I will be make some corrections. So before I can continue in the epilogue, I will be taking a step backwards and fixing my mistakes.

Thank you all for understanding. Edits will be coming within the next couple of days and I'll be going from there.

ArabellaBlack25


End file.
